Chaos in the Camp
by xXnekuXx
Summary: It's the U-17 camp members' free day. What kind of things will happen during their free day? No yaoi pairings. Except Koharu and Yuuji...
1. Pair Puri 1

**Disclaimer: Konomi-sensei owns POT and also the fanbooks**

**Warning: Spoilers maybe? Also it's better if you read the fanbooks first before reading this and also New Prince of Tennis :)**

**http:/mangahelpers(dot)(com)/forum/showthread(dot)php/55173-Pair-Puri-Discussion-Thread **

**And sad to say to yaoi fangirls but there is no yaoi here. If there is, then it's Koharu's fault. **

* * *

><p><strong>Pair Puri 1 <strong>

It was a nice morning in the U-17 camp. Ryoma was peacefully brushing his teeth but it was soon ruined when Sanada entered the washroom. Ryoma turned to look at Sanada with a 'what-are-you-doing-barging-in' face. Sanada headed towards Ryoma and slapped him in the face. Because of the impact, Ryoma spit the water he was gurgling.

"What did I do?" Ryoma asked, semi-shouting but Sanada just left the washroom. Ryoma's vein popped. He headed to Sanada's room which is Room 217 and there he saw Sengoku, Tachibana and Ishida. Ryoma was about to complain but then Eiji, Kintarou, Niou and Marui came. Members of Room 217 sweatdropped.

"Do you need something?" Tachibana hesitatingly asked. Somehow, he could already guess what they came here for.

"Sanada-kun slapped you guys as well huh?" Sengoku said with a tired smile while rubbing his cheeks.

"He also slapped you? Why did he do that nya?" Eiji asked.

"Yeah. Although I'm used to being slapped by Sanada, that one just hurt." Niou complained.

"I want Shiraishi's poison hand than being slapped like that!" Kintarou whined. Ishida appeared in front of them with a book. He stretched his hands and Ryoma took the book.

"What is this?" Ryoma asked while the others stared at the book.

"Read that and you'll find out why Sanada slapped you." Ishida said and went out of the room to pray or something. The group then crowded together and read a certain page in the book.

_Fu nya~. You know Sanada, that guy, ever since he was born, I wonder if he has ever grinned, nya~? (Kikumaru)_

"... I was just wondering nya. He didn't need to slap me." Eiji whined.

_I know him! Sanada is that super gorilla-like guy right? That guy's tennis totally excites me! (Kintarou)_

"I still don't get what I said wrong?" Kintarou asked.

"I'm sure it's because you called him a super gorilla-like guy." Marui popped a bubble.

"It was a compliment since he's super strong!" Kintarou defended himself.

"It doesn't look like a compliment." Ryoma muttered.

_There's a side of Atobe-kun who is very hard-working. Sanada-kun needs to laugh more or else he'll grow old! (Sengoku) _

"But he really needs to laugh more!" Sengoku complained while still rubbing his cheek.

_I've always thought this, that Sanada's tension is high right from the morning. Then during practice, his voice is way too loud. (Niou) _

"But his voice really is too loud. Che." Niou also complained.

_Even though he's part of the discipline committee, it's still too much to take away my candy that I bought on the way home! (Marui) _

"He slapped me just because of that? He's so cruel! I bet he only wants my candies for himself." Marui commented.

_Atobe-san and Sanada-san? The matches, I enjoyed them. But, I did win both of them. (Ryoma) _

"I was just stating the truth that I beat them. No need to slap me since that was the truth." Ryoma bluntly said.

"What's with this book anyway?" Marui asked while snatching the book from Ryoma.

"It's a fanbook I found lying around this room." Sengoku said. Marui flipped the pages and stopped as something interesting caught his eye.

_You know, Atobe has been my hero since first year! I'm going to continue to depend on him~! ..zzz (Jirou) _

"I thought I was his hero. That damn Jirou." Marui ran out of the room bringing the book with him while looking for Jirou. The people in the room just stared at Marui blankly.

"I thought he hated Jirou for always following him and fanboying over him." Sengoku commented.

"Maybe he just doesn't want to lose the only fan he has." Niou smirked. They all sighed.

~xoxoxoxo~

Marui finally spotted Jirou sleeping while Atobe was near him having tea and coffee with Fuji and Mizuki.

"Jirou!" Marui shouted while Jirou snapped his eyes open as soon as he heard Marui's voice.

"Marui-kun!" Jirou was about to glomp Marui but Marui threw the book on Jirou's face.

"What's this?" Jirou sleepingly looked at the book and saw what he commented for Atobe. "Atobe has been my hero since first year because he was so cool beating all the members of Hyotei! Ah! Marui-kun, are you jealous of Atobe?" Jirou excitedly exclaimed.

"What! I didn't say anything like that!" Marui said while trying to stop Jirou from glomping him by pushing him away. Meanwhile, Atobe, Fuji and Mizuki stared at the scene in front of them. Atobe stood up and took the book that was left forgotten on the floor.

"A~n? What's this?" Atobe said while flipping the pages of the book.

_I wonder if Atobe drinks coffee in the morning? I just acquired quality coffee beans. I'll give him some next time. (Fuji) _

_Nfufufu. I heard Atobe-kun also enjoys tea time. I wonder what kind of tea cups he uses? (Mizuki) _

"So that's the reason we're having tea and coffee together." While Atobe was looking through the fanbook, an eerie presence appeared behind him but Atobe didn't notice it until it spoke.

"That book is a fanbook. It is a collection of information about the members of the U-17 camp and also some secrets about them and some interviews." Atobe turned around quickly, shocked by the sudden appearance but like usual, he can compose himself well and fast.

"Inui. Would you mind not doing that to ore-sama?" Atobe said in his royal tone but then, something Inui said puckered his interest. "Secrets? If I'm not mistaken, Oshitari called me during my interview to tell me that Tezuka came out of his interview all flustered. Is it in here?" Atobe then flipped the pages looking for it but Inui interrupted him.

"No. That fanbook is yours and Sanada's interview only. Tezuka's in the volume two." Inui said while Atobe threw the book somewhere and called Kabaji.

"Kabaji!" Atobe waited but Kabaji wouldn't come. Atobe vein popped. "That trickster!" Atobe then proceeded to look for Niou, forgetting the volume two of the fanbook.

The book that was thrown hit Zaizen on the face and he vein popped. But after looking at the book, he smirked.

"This is gonna be a great addition to my blog." Zaizen muttered as he walked away tampering with his cellphone.

~xoxoxoxo~

In room 212 where Kenya, Yuushi, Kamio and Sakata are, a cellphone rings that disturb their rest time.

_piro piro piroo~~~n _

"That ringtone again." Yuushi muttered looking at Kenya.

"Why? Is there something with that ringtone?" Kamio innocently asked.

"It's a ringtone when Zaizen updates his blog." Kenya answered while taking a look at his cellphone.

"Zaizen has a blog?" Kamio asked.

"Yeah. It's a very dangerous blog. It has all of the tennis regulars, even from different schools' secrets." Kenya answered. "Let's see, he wrote here that during an interview with Sanada and Atobe, Sanada broke the door and Atobe and Sanada kept arguing all throughout the interview. Also the secret to the Hyotei chant Shiraishi and the others heard while Atobe was playing Irie is maybe because of the recorded version of it brought by Kabaji." Kenya sweatdropped.

"Woah! That's kinda amazing. How did he know all that?" Kamio asked, excitement spreading over him.

"From different sources. He also wrote that Yuushi called Atobe and let him know that Tezuka left their interview room with a flustered look?" Kenya read from the blog, slightly shocked that Tezuka would get flustered.

"You have a scary kouhai there." Kamio sweatdropped. Kenya smirked at Kamio.

"Yeah. He also wrote an update last time about you too you know. He wrote that you have a certain crush on Tachibana's little sister."

"WHAT!" Kamio shrieked.

~xoxoxoxo~

In Room 205 where Kaidoh, Kirihara, Hiyoshi and Zaizen are, Kirihara kept glancing at Zaizen wondering what the heck he's doing with his cellphone.

"Ne Zaizen? Is playing with that cellphone that interesting?" Kirihara innocently asked.

"Yeah. It's also fun seeing people's expressions when they read it." Zaizen smirked while tampering with his cellphone. Kaidoh, Kirihara and Hiyoshi just looked at each other with confused faces. Just then, Shiraishi entered their room.

"Zaizen. You updated your blog again didn't you? I heard from Kenya. Also I heard from Fuji, that a book is roaming around with others' secrets in it. Did you get your update from that?" Shiraishi interrogated.

"You're no fun." Zaizen muttered as he closed his eyes but threw the book at Shiraishi in which he caught. Shiraishi then went back to his room.

Room 201, where no one dare to enter, is Fuji, Shiraishi and Yukimura's room.

"What have you got there Shiraishi?" Yukimura asked as he noticed Shiraishi come back with a book in his hands.

"The fanbook that Fuji told me." Shiraishi flipped some pages and suddenly coughed a laugh. Yukimura looked at Shiraishi confusedly.

"Oh it's nothing. I just saw this story that Atobe went to school on a Sunday." Shiraishi said while lightly laughing. Yukimura gently took the book from Shiraishi and saw another story that made him smile.

"So Genichirou loses his cool with his cousin huh?" Yukimura smiled. Shiraishi stopped laughing and slightly backed away from Yukimura sensing the hint of evilness behind the smile.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Kabaji! Do not listen to this imposter!" Atobe shouted at Kabaji after barging in Niou and Kabaji's room, Room 214 which is changed to Niou Kingdom.

"Kabaji. You should not listen to this imposter and only follow ore-sama." Niou said to Kabaji while using Atobe as illusion.

"Niou. Are you challenging ore-sama?" Atobe composed himself and said in his royal tone.

"Puri." Niou just smirked. Kabaji just stood there, not knowing who to listen to.

Meanwhile, Ryoma who was passing by, noticed something outside Niou Kingdom. Ignoring Atobe and Niou's fight, he headed towards the something and noticed it was a book. Ryoma read the title of the book.

"Pair Puri Volume Two."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: The fanbooks are so funny that I decided to make this fic. RxR~ **


	2. Pair Puri 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT and the Pair Puri books**

**A/N: I'll upload this story every Friday or Saturday since I'm a lazy being who's very busy in life. School sucks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two: Pair Puri 2 <strong>

"What do you got there Echizen?"

Momo suddenly appeared behind Ryoma as Ryoma was busy staring at the book and Atobe and Niou were still busy fighting and insulting each other.

"Your A~ns are very annoying. Can't you think up of a more appropriate trademark for you?" Niou insulted.

"Your Puris have no meaning either. Maybe it's you who should be the one to think up of a new trademark." Atobe countered.

"Your saying of "Be awed by my prowess" is useless as well since you have no prowess."

"Well your title of trickster should be changed to copycat instead."

Anyway, Momo and Ryoma walked elsewhere to talk somewhere quiet.

"This book is like the one Ishida-san gave us earlier. Only this time the cover is buchou and Shiraishi-san." Ryoma explained to Momo.

"Book? What's so interesting about that book? Except that it has buchou's face on it." Momo questioned as he scratched his head. Ryoma flipped a page on the book and it landed to a story about Shiraishi. Momo and Ryoma read it together and Momo suddenly laughed out loud while Ryoma tipped his cap lower to hide the grin that was spreading on his face.

"Are you serious? Shiraishi-san fell in love with a beetle?" Momo laughed. Zaizen who was passing by heard it and smirked.

_'A new addition to my blog.' _Zaizen thought.

With Momo and Ryoma, after they got over their laughter, turned the page to Tezuka's story. There they saw Tezuka's fish bait that was given by Oishi.

"W-What the heck is that bait? It has Oishi-senpai's face on it!" Momo laughed. Ryoma snickered and they turned to the next page where the Sanadas texted the Tezukas.

"Like grandfather, like grandson?" Momo commented. "Anyway, this book is interesting. Where'd you find it?"

"Lying around outside Niou-san's room." Ryoma answered which Momo think of something.

"But when I passed there earlier, I didn't see anything. That's weird."

"Yeah. The first book was lying around in Sengoku-san's room." Ryoma said then thought of something, _'I hate that first book. Sanada-san's slap actually hurted you know.' _

Kintarou walked by and saw Momo and Ryoma crowded over a book and Zaizen listening to them from somewhere near them.

"Koshimae! Momo-chan! Also Zaizen! What are you doing over there?" Kintarou called out. Momo and Ryoma looked at Kintarou then behind them as they spotted Zaizen.

"I've been spotted." Zaizen shrugged.

"I heard from Shiraishi that you have a dangerous blog about every team members' secret." Kintarou blinked. Momo and Ryoma sweatdropped.

"Could it be you were listening in on us to put it on your dangerous blog?" Momo asked, pointing at Zaizen hesitantly. Zaizen just nodded.

_'Why do all teams have such dangerous members like him?' _Ryoma and Momo deadpanned as they thought of dangerous people like Fuji with his sadism, Inui with his Inui juice, Yukimura with his final boss mode presence, Shiraishi with his poison plants, and now Zaizen with his blog full of others' secrets.

While Ryoma and Momo were thinking that, Kintarou snatched the book from Ryoma and turned a page.

"Cool! This book has Tezuka and Shiraishi's school life!" Kintarou exclaimed and Ryoma, Momo and Zaizen crowded over to see what's inside.

"...Your buchou's life is boring." Zaizen commented.

"I know but what interests me most is buchou keeps a diary?" Momo closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"And he watches this comedy show. I wonder if he laughs." Ryoma muttered.

They then headed to Shiraishi's school life and Momo and Ryoma sweatdropped.

"W-What kind of classes are these? Is it always like this?" Momo asked Zaizen and Kintarou. Kintarou nodded happily but Zaizen made a bitter face.

"I know. Our school is crappy."

They read more about Shiraishi's school life and saw that it mostly has health in it and poisonous plants. They sweatdropped.

"Shiraishi-san's scary." Ryoma commented as he tipped his cap lower.

"Ugeh! Shiraishi does maintenance on his bandages!" Kintarou pointed out with a scared expression on his face.

"I heard from Gin-san that buchou unwrapped his bandages on his doubles match with Kirihara against the high schoolers." Zaizen said. Kintarou made a more scared expression on his face.

"What? Did they die? Did they?" Kintarou asked.

"Of course they didn't, stupid. Buchou would be sent to prison if they did." Zaizen said with a blank stare.

"H-H-H-o-o-o-w-w-w-w..."Kintarou stuttered while Momo, Ryoma and Zaizen just ignored him and continue reading the book. They read the part of the interview talk with Tezuka and Shiraishi.

_Shiraishi: I feel this smells fishy. Oh well, when Tezuka-kun comes, we'll find out the truth. Whoever lies must be prepared to face the appropriate penalty. [shuru shuru] *unwrapping his bandages*_

_Shiba: E-eh? Wait. Isn't the poisonous hand just a lie to fool little kids? D-Don't use this to make fun of adults!_

_Shiraishi: Whether it's a lie or not, why don't you test it out firsthand?_

_Shiba: N-Nooooo~ I- I told Tezuka-kun the wrong place. It's all my fault! S-so... Keep your poisonous hand away! I'm sorry. Please forgive me!_

_Shiraishi: (... She and Kin-chan are the same type after all)_

"Buchou walked in the wrong room. That's so careless." Momo commented.

"But it was the lady reporter's fault." Ryoma said.

"The lady reporter has the same type of stupidity as Kin-chan." Zaizen said bluntly.

_Tezuka: The time now is 17:09:32...I did not make it in time after all. Even if I have a reason for it, lateness is still unforgivable. Shiraishi, tell me to run 100 laps or 10000 laps, whatever number as you please._

"Wow! Look at this! Buchou's asking Shiraishi-san to make him run laps! I wanted to see that!" Momo exclaimed excitedly. Ryoma just nodded in agreement.

"Too bad our buchou's too nice." Zaizen sighed.

_Shiba: The next question is, What binds your heart the most at the moment? One of you answered 'Controlling and bringing up a certain super rookie' while the other answered 'Bringing up a talented ichinen, while preventing him from being arrogant' _

"The first one is pertaining to Kin-chan for sure." Zaizen pointed out.

"And the second one is Echizen." Momo said.

"Che."

_Wow, you two unexpectedly having a similar answer. The next one, What player is the hardest type to deal with in the club?' One's 'The genius player who has no fighting spirit' while the other is 'A cocky-brat-yet-not-serious genius player' _

"Haha! You're the guy in this first part." Momo pointed at Zaizen. "And the second is Echizen again."

"I look like I'm the most troublesome member of the club to buchou." Ryoma said as he tipped his cap lower again.

Just then, their talk was interrupted when Eiji came with Oishi.

"Nya! What are you guys doing crowding there? A secret meeting? Let me join!" Eiji exclaimed happily while skipping over to them. Oishi sweatdropped.

"We just found the volume two of the book that was shown to us earlier by Ishida-san." Ryoma explained to Eiji. Eiji's eyes sparkled.

"Let me join!" Eiji and Oishi joined the others and crowded together over the book again.

_Shiraishi: By the way Tezuka-kun, have you properly said 'Congrats for your win' to Chitose's little sister, Miyuki?_

_Tezuka: Why should I? There's no particular need to do that..._

_Shiraishi: From what Chitose told me, it was all thanks to his sister that Tezuka-kun recovered from the yips. She was a big help for you_

_Tezuka: Ah... That is..._

_Shiraishi: (Nnn, Ecstasy~ Tezuka-kun is panicking.) The prince who recovered by the help of a little girl. It's like the real Yips Story._

_Tezuka: You're talking about Aesop's Fables._

_Shiraishi (Nnn~ Ecstasy! Tezuka tsukkomi-ed me. Nn? The atmosphere around Tezuka is starting to change now, I think I'd better say it all now!) And then, Tezuka-kun, who was fully recovered beat Miyuki's older brother. She must be really sad..._

_Tezuka: She must fully understand the harsh world of winning and losing._

_Shiraishi: True, but you still haven't congratulated her for her win... Tezuka-kun is unexpectedly harsh._

_Tezuka: It's only a small game. It's not her final target._

_Shiraishi: (What is this? Tezuka suddenly... sorted his reasoning and is going on offense...?) What is that? It's Tezuka Phantom! Is he planning to break all of my psychological attacks?_

_Tezuka: See you later, Shiraishi-kun_

_Shiraishi: What is this? Is he planning to turn a blind eye to this?_

_Kenya: Wrong. He ran away already. You're the winner. Katta Mongachiya_

_Shiraishi: Kenya!... ah, that's right. Thanks._

_Kenya: By the way, what's with the Yips Monogatari joke? It's not funny, you know. Being called Shitenhouji's Bible doesn't mean that you could make such unfunny joke about the Bible._

_Shiraishi: Your joke is not funny either. The next to be interviewed is you, isn't it? Go and get prepared. _

"..." Everyone was speechless as they read that part of the book.

"This is bad. Tezuka became a lolicon." Oishi ran away to let Tezuka know that that kind of relationship is forbidden. Zaizen's smirk grew larger as he tampered with his cellphone vigorously.

"So that's the reason he was flustered." Zaizen muttered with a scary face as he updates his blog.

"So... buchou's type are little girls." Ryoma muttered. Momo and Eiji nodded, completely shocked.

"You four! Run 100 laps around the camp!" Tezuka suddenly appeared and ordered them to run laps and the four of them flinched. "Now!" After he said that, they dropped the book and started their laps.

Meanwhile with Kintarou, who was not ordered to run laps, was still shocked that no one died from Shiraishi's bandage removal. Tezuka picked up the book and was about to dispose of it but something caught his eye.

_Words for the Two _

Shiraishi walked by and saw Tezuka holding a book with Kintarou who was still in a shocked state.

"What are you two doing?" Shiraishi asked with a smile. "What happened with Kin-chan?"

"I don't know." Then Shiraishi noticed the book Tezuka's holding is the same book he was reading earlier, only that it was him and Tezuka on the cover. Shiraishi went near Tezuka to take a peek in the book.

"Words for the two? Well it doesn't hurt for us to read it. I mean it's meant for us anyway." Shiraishi said as he proceeded to read that certain page in the book.

_Hoh, Shiraishi-kun has an abundance of knowledge about poisonous plants...next time, would you like to develop a new Inui Juice with me? (Inui) _

"Hn, Ecstacy~ Maybe I should take up his offer?" Shiraishi said but then Momo, Eiji, Oishi and Ryoma suddenly ran up to him panting and while they were in the middle of running laps shouted at him.

"NO! Never ever do that!" They all said simultaneously. Shiraishi flinched and blinked at them.

_You know, Tezuka, you really don't look the same age as us~. Ah, of course I mean it in a good way! (Kikumaru) _

"Kikumaru, additional 50 laps." Tezuka said as his eyes were fogged up by his glasses.

"EH! What did I do?" Eiji whined.

"It's because you said here that you don't treat him as a middle schooler." Shiraishi smiled.

"What! I said I meant it in a good way." Eiji whined but ran his laps.

"By the way Oishi-senpai, why were you running laps as well?" Momo asked Oishi as they continued to run laps.

"Tezuka ordered me when I called him earlier to lecture him about being a lolicon." Oishi and the rest sweatdropped.

~xoxoxoxo~

_Shiraishi-san, you have bandages around your arm! Are you hurt! If you don't mind, please use this favorite medicine of mine. (Ootori) _

"This Ootori guy is so nice. I want to get to know him better during our time in this camp." Shiraishi commented and Tezuka just nodded.

_To uphold the tradition in Seigaku that Tezuka-buchou established, we'll gather our strengths and do our best! (Kachirou) _

"You have good members in your club, Tezuka-kun."

"Thank you. I'm proud of all my members."

"I wish ours was dedicated as your members." Shiraishi sweatdropped.

_Shiraishi, he's weaker than me yet he's the captain. Isn't that weird? Wah~, I don't want to die yet! I don't want the poison arm! (Kintarou) _

Shiraishi stared at Kintarou's still shocked form with a scary glare. _'Once you wake up from your shocked form Kin-chan, I will show you no mercy.' _Shiraishi thought as he stared at Kintarou with a scary glare.

_Ah~, I want to sneak a peak at Kura-rin when he does yoga after his bath. Even better, I want to do yoga together with Kura-rin~ (Koharu) _

"..." was Tezuka and Shiraishi's expression.

"You have an interesting and dedicated member, Shiraishi." Tezuka commented.

"Please, say no more." Shiraishi said as he facepalmed.

_Shiraishi-buchou, really, give me a break with all the endless talk about poisonous plants when we're eating. (Zaizen) _

"If you want Shiraishi, talk about your poisonous plants with us while we're eating." Fuji and Yukimura suddenly appeared.

"I'm glad that you offered." Shiraishi smiled at them and Fuji and Yukimura also returned it with a smile. The two of them joined Tezuka and Shiraishi in reading the book.

_After the match with Tezuka, Sanada was crying in the bathroom. Don't tell anyone this, hey! (Jackal)_

"That's interesting. Even I didn't know about this." Yukimura commented.

"Jackal is so fearless." Fuji commented.

"Sanada crying seems so wrong though." Shiraishi said with a sweatdrop. Unknown to them, Sanada was just behind them and read the comment. Sanada then headed to Room 203 with his eyes covered by his cap.

~xoxoxoxo~

In Room 203 where Yagyuu, Jackal, Momo and Ibu stay, Sanada slammed the door open and Yagyuu and Jackal flinched as they turned to look at the door and saw a scary looking Sanada.

"Is something the matter, Sanada?" Yagyuu asked but Sanada ignored him and went towards Jackal and slapped him with all his might. Jackal and Yagyuu sweatdropped but before they could ask him, Sanada left the room.

_'What?'_

~xoxoxoxo~

_Because Koharu begged me to imitate Tezuka-kun's face, I now have wrinkles between my eyebrows that haven't gone away for 3 days... (Hitouji) _

Tezuka stared at Shiraishi. Shiraishi sighed.

"I know. I know. I'll give him a punishment later."

_Thief-bro, why didn't you say anything before you left! ...it's not like it matters though. (Miyuki) _

Shiraishi was about to say something but Tezuka interrupted him.

"Don't say another word." Tezuka said with a strict voice that made Shiraishi close his mouth.

_I know Aniki's strength the best. For someone to be able to defeat Aniki...Shiraishi-san, he's a person to be feared. (Yuuta) _

"There's a possibility that your brother would choose me over you, Fuji." Shiraishi smiled.

"Don't make me hate you, Shiraishi." Fuji smiled back.

_These three years in middle school, I strangely have not had a match with Tezuka. Next time, let's have a serious match with the world as our stage. (Yukimura) _

"I will wait until that time comes, Yukimura." Tezuka said as he faced Yukimura. Yukimura just faced him and smiled as Shiraishi and Fuji saw the sparks of challenge between them.

"Anyway, as for this book, let me keep it." Yukimura said. Tezuka hesitated since the book contains the part with his flustered expression.

"Don't worry. I'll only keep it. I won't read it or make others read it." Yukimura assured and Tezuka trusted Yukimura to do so and gave the book to him.

"The only question is, who's the one behind these books? This is already the second volume. I wouldn't be surprised if the third book would show up soon." Shiraishi and the rest wondered.

~xoxoxoxo~

Meanwhile in Room 206 where Ryoma, Kintarou, Krauser and Yuuta resides, Ryoma returned to the room exhausted after running laps with Momo and Eiji.

"What are you doing following me, senpai-tachi?" Ryoma asked with a suspicious look at Momo and Eiji.

"I'm not close with anyone in our room." Momo said while rubbing the back of his head. "Yagyuu-san and Kuwahara-san has their own world since they're from the same team and Ibu talks too much."

"No one's in our room." Eiji said. "Oishi went somewhere and Shishido and Ootori are training together somewhere. It's lonely."

Ryoma sighed. Krauser and Yuuta who were in the room just looked at them.

"I saw this book in the closet." Krauser said in English and Eiji and Momo broke their brains trying to know what he said. Ryoma took the book and widened his eyes.

"Pair Puri Volume Three."


	3. Pair Puri 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT and the Pair Puri books. **

**Warning: Hints of Ryosaku since I love Ryosaku too much. They're so cute! **

**A/N: I'll update this when I feel like it. Sorry. I'm kinda hooked on my other story xD  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: Pair Puri 3 <strong>

"Pair Puri Volume Three." Ryoma muttered as he read the title.

"Pair Puri Volume Three?" The rest repeated.

"Yeah. Pair Puri Volume Three. Are you all deaf?" Ryoma asked, annoyed. The rest just sweatdropped.

"We're only repeating it to add to the drama that we found the book you know nya." Eiji cheekily said.

"Anyway, let's open it! I can't wait to see the juicy secrets behind that book." Momo shouted as he somehow drooled over the book.

Members of Room 206 except Kintarou and Momo and Eiji crowded around the book. Ryoma flipped to a certain page and they found themselves on the character profile.

_Oshitari Yuushi _

_Favorite Type: Someone with pretty legs _

"..." was their reaction.

"Oshitari-san's..." Ryoma started.

"He's a pervert huh." Momo finished.

_Oshitari Kenya _

_Allowance Spending Habits: money for buying hair bleach _

"..." was their reaction again.

"Shitenhouji's Oshitari..." Eiji started.

"I didn't know his hair was bleached." Yuuta finished. Then they imagined Kenya with blue hair like Yuushi and shook their heads to erase their thoughts.

_Favorite Type: Someone innocent _

"Oh! Maybe we should introduce Kenya-san to Ryuzaki-chan!" Momo exclaimed. Ryoma instantly glared at Momo and Momo and Eiji backed away. Yuuta and Krauser just looked at them confused.

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. So protective of your girlfriend." Momo teased.

"Echizen has a girlfriend?" Yuuta asked, somehow interested.

"She's not my girlfriend." Ryoma stated as he flipped a page. It was turned to the cousins' school life. They read a certain part of Kenya's schedule.

_22:30 After showering a second time, starts reading manga_

_22:33 Goes to bed _

"..." was their reaction again, again.

"Kenya-san..." Momo started.

"Showers for three minutes plus reading manga in those three minutes." Yuuta finished. They all deadpanned. What kind of a shower is that?

Just then, Kintaro came barging in. Everyone flinched at the loud sound and turned to look at the door.

"I have come to a conclusion that Shiraishi's poisonous hand is not murderous!" Kintaro shouted at them. They all sweatdropped. What the heck is this weirdo thinking? Then, Kintarou noticed the book they're reading.

"You still have that book?" Kintaro asked.

"It's a different version. It's Kenya-san and Oshitari-san's version." Momo answered Kintaro's question. Kintaro's eyes sparkled.

"Oh! I wanna see Kenya's!" Kintaro exclaimed as he skipped towards them. They read the certain page about Kenya and Yuushi's cousin talk.

_Kenya: Are you okay, super rookie? It's too early for you to grow senile._

_Ryoma: I don't want to be told that from a speed idiot like you._

_Yuushi: Such impudent talk from you just like usual, muga (self-actualization) youngster._

_Ryoma: Same goes for you, fake Fuji-senpai. _

"Koshimae's so disrespectful." Kintaro commented.

"You're disrespectful yourself. Not calling your senpai-tachi, senpai." Ryoma countered. Kintaro pouted. Eiji flipped the page and pointed at that page.

"Oh! This is my favorite part!" Eiji exclaimed as he pointed to the words, Words for the Two.

_Oshitari-sempai, those glasses look broken, yet you're still wearing them. I wonder why... (Ootori) _

"Ootori's so clueless that it's kind of cute nya." Eiji commented.

_Kenya! Go and buy yakisoba bread for me! Oh, you're back already. I can only depend on you after all! (Osamu) _

"We always order Kenya around for stuff like that." Kintaro proudly said while having a fist on his chest.

"Poor Kenya-san. Being ordered like a slave in their team." Momo sighed. Everyone joined in sighing.

_Kenya's cousin, when he takes off his glasses, he transforms into a super hero! Shiraishi told me that! (Kintarou) _

"..." was their reaction except Kintaro again, again, again.

"Here's another clueless one." Yuuta commented.

"It's more like an idiot." Ryoma added. Kintaro just tilted his head to the side wondering what they're talking about.

_Kenya-kun is Skanda! Abduct me with that speed! (Koharu) [Are you cheating on me! by Hitouji] _

"..." was their reaction again, again, again, again.

"We seem to be getting a lot of reactions like that with this book." Momo pointed out. The rest of them nodded.

_It's fine that you like twirling your pen around, but stop letting your pen fly this way! It's super dangerous! (Shiraishi) _

"Shitenhouji's full of weirdos." Yuuta commented. Everyone nodded even Kintaro. Then Kintaro realized he's also from Shitenhouji.

"Hey! That's not true!" Kintaro exclaimed but they ignored him and continue reading.

_Your glasses don't have a prescription! Glasses are not for deceiving people, and they're definitely not fashion tools! (Tezuka) _

"Nya. Tezuka's really strict even in small details like that." Eiji sighed. Momo and Ryoma nodded and sighed as well.

_Oshitari-san is actually a passionate person. To be acknowledged by such a person makes me pretty happy. (Momoshiro) _

"I just noticed that in all those books I've read, Momo-senpai's respectful and decent in his comments." Ryoma commented while having a smirk.

"What can I say? I'm a nice guy." Momo bragged. Eiji and Ryoma huddled together facing away from Momo while whispering, "Not really. Not really."

_Your techniques, they're all copies of other people's. Hm? What? Why are you looking at me like I'm not allowed to say that? (Ryoma) _

"I still don't get why you're looking at me like that." Ryoma asked.

"Aren't your techniques a copy too?" Momo asked with a bored look at Ryoma.

"Yeah nya. Muga no Kyouchi uses others' techniques." Eiji added.

"Yeah and I heard from the shop owner that you and Ryuzaki-chan went to that your techniques are your father's copy." Momo added. Ryoma glared at Momo.

"So you did follow us that time." Ryoma said with a deadly glare and scary voice. Momo sweatdropped.

"Oops." Momo ran away outside before Ryoma could kill him but he was too late as Ryoma served a ball to Momo hitting him squarely on the head, making him faint.

"Nya! You and Ryuzaki-chan went on a date? I want to see that too!" Eiji exclaimed. Ryoma just transferred his death glare from Momo to Eiji and Eiji immediately shut up. Yuuta, Kintaro and Krauser sweatdropped at the scene. Kintaro turned his attention back to the book and widened his eyes.

"Oh! Look! Look at this!" Kintaro shouted at them pointing to something in the book.

_Echizen Ryoma (Seigaku)_

_If I can only nominate one person, it has to be Echizen Ryoma. He remembered the spirit of enjoying tennis. (Yukimura)_

_Only when you limit it to the middle school players. Among them, there was only rough and flashy, low level tennis. (Tokugawa)_

_Tooyama Kintarou (Shitenhouji)_

_Tooyama Kintarou. In the one point match during the semifinals, it seems that Echizen also felt something from Tooyama. (Tezuka)_

_If we're talking about first years, then it's Tooyama Kintarou. Even though he's only a middle schooler, he's a guy who plays some interesting tennis. (Oni)_

"Ooh! Tezuka chose Tooyama than you ochibi!" Eiji said, surprised at the revelation.

"Tokugawa-san and Oni-san also commented." Yuuta said looking surprised.

"We had an unofficial match with them." Ryoma said as he tipped his cap down.

"Yeah! They were crazy strong! We lost real bad!" Kintaro exclaimed in a joyful tone.

"You still look happy though even if you both lost." Krauser commented in broken Japanese. Ryoma and Kintaro nodded.

"We'll both get stronger and defeat them someday!" Ryoma and Kintaro said with determination in their voices.

They then got to the page of the witness talk.

_Witness: F-san (Yuuta)_

_What are they talking about, I don't even understand a single thing._

_Aniki is truly...impressive?_

_(to the picture of Kura/Fuji/Yuki and their beloved plants) _

"Nya. Fujiko invited me and Momo to their room last time but after hearing Shiraishi talking about poisonous plants with Yukimura, me and Momo declined and ran away from the cursed room." Eiji's face fell as he remembered what happened.

"P-Poison..." Kintaro said, his voice shaking but they all ignored him once again.

_Witness: T-san (Kin-chan)_

_The Trickster is actually a magician!_

_When my leg got injured, Niou passed by and sang "Chichin Puri Puri". I was shocked! My leg wasn't hurt anymore! _

"..." was their reaction once again.

"He's more than stupid now." Ryoma commented and they all nodded in agreement.

Eiji then turned on a page and shouted.

"Look at this! Look at this! A compability fortune telling! And they used ochibi and Ryuzaki-chan as an example!" With Eiji shouting like that, Momo and Kintaro snapped back to reality and got interested.

"Really? I wanna see!" Momo shouted as he ran back inside the room but not before bumping his head on the door out of dizziness.

"The onigiri girl? I wanna see my compability with her!" Kintaro exclaimed, not knowing of the danger that will happen by saying that. Ryoma just facepalmed.

_Sakuno and Ryoma's destiny number is 5. _

_Destiny number 1: the eternal Synchro pair Compatibility 99% _

_Destiny number 2: mutual Tezuka zone Compatibility 90% _

_Destiny number 3: dash and I formation Compatibility 80% _

_Destiny number 4: the copying power of love Compatibility 75%_

_Destiny number 5: the Hyoutei chant of love Compatibility 75%_

_Destiny number 6: Saiki Kanpatsu no Kiwami couple Compatibility 60%_

_Destiny number 7: 1 person doubles Compatibility 50%_

_Destiny number 8: mutual Tezuka phantom Compatibility 40%_

_Destiny number 9: the tennis of the Child of God Compatibility 25%_

"It's said here that your compability with that girl is good and that you support each other." Yuuta bluntly read from the book.

"Of course they're compatible! Ochibi always supports Ryuzaki-chan like helping her with her tennis nya!" Eiji exclaimed, clearly interested in the topic.

"It must be nice to have a girlfriend." Zaizen appeared outside while tampering with his cellphone. Ryoma immediately looked at Zaizen dangerously.

"Don't even try putting that in your blog." Ryoma said in a dangerous tone. Zaizen looked at Ryoma with a smirk.

"Too late. I already did." Zaizen said and then ran away from Ryoma. Ryoma vein popped and chased after Zaizen.

"Delete that post this instant!" Ryoma's last words.

"But seriously though, what's with the names? Especially this 'mutual Tezuka zone' and 'mutual Tezuka phantom'" Momo said as he laughed.

Eiji also joined in the laughing, "Yeah and this 'Hyoutei chant of love'."

Meanwhile with Kintaro,

"Ne, ne, teach me how to write kanji. I can't know my compability with onigiri girl if I can't know how many strokes our names are." Kintaro asked Krauser. What a stupid guy to ask a foreign person.

"I-I don't know how to write in kanji. By the way, what's kanji?" Krauser said in broken Japanese.

"Ne, Tooyama. Do you even know Ryuzaki-chan's full name?" Eiji asked in curiosity. For some reason, he senses something stupid will come out of the boy's mouth.

Kintaro just nodded, "Yeah! Onigiri girl!" Eiji and Yuuta sweatdropped.

_'He's thinking of writing the kanji of onigiri girl than her full name huh.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

Marui was walking casually along the corridor while hearing random shouts of someone saying, "Delete that post this instant!" kind of stuff. Marui just ignored it and blew a bubble from his bubblegum.

"Marui-senpai!" Marui turned around to see Kirihara running towards him.

"What is it, Akaya?" Marui asked as Kirihara stopped in front of Marui panting.

"I found this book that has Niou-senpai and the acrobatic guy from Seigaku in the cover." Kirihara said as he handed a book to Marui.

"I know this book." Marui said. "Akaya, want to read it together? It's a fun book." Marui offered with a smirk. An evil smirk. Kirihara somehow got scared of Marui's expression and nodded vigorously. Marui walked away finding a good spot to read in silence. Kirihara just followed behind meekly.

"That Pair Puri Volume Four, I wonder what's inside it to make Marui-senpai have this creepy smirk off his face."


	4. Pair Puri 4

**A/N: Yay! I updated! Eventhough I don't really feel like updating... I just updated because for some reason, my mail was spammed with alerts or faves in this story that I can't help but make you happy by updating. So here's the next chapter. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT nor the fanbooks. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four: Pair Puri 4 <strong>

Marui and Kirihara settled down in the living room which, for some reason, is empty. Makes you wonder where all the players are. They sat beside each other and Marui flipped the pages until it reached the 'Private no Oujisama' section. In that page, Eiji was shown while training.

Marui and Kirihara read it together and when they finished, they both smirked.

_Oishi: E...Eiji..._

_Oishi: Am I really part of the Golden Pair..._

_Oishi: Cause I think you're doing great all on your own out there... _

"The Golden Pair is breaking apart because of Kikumaru using that cloning technique he has." Marui commented with an evil smirk.

"With them breaking up, we can have the chance to beat Seigaku." Kirihara joined in smirking evilly.

Marui flipped to another 'Private no Oujisama' section for Niou and after seeing the last picture in it, they burst out laughing.

"Jackal wearing a Yukimura wig!" Marui shouted with a laugh.

"Dark skin doesn't fit buchou's image!" Kirihara joined in laughing.

They laughed together for a few moments and people who pass by them looked at them weirdly.

After moments of laughter, they finally calmed down and flipped the page of the fanbook. They reached the page where the interview talk between Eiji and Niou is.

_Inoue: A-ah...and well, Kikumaru-kun, I have a little difficulty relaxing, so can you dispel that clone of yours?_

_Kikumaru A: OK! Wait, huh? Why won't it disappear, my clone?_

_Kikumaru B: Aren't you the clone over there! Why won't you disappear~?_

_Kikumaru A: You're the one who should disappear!_

_Kikumaru B: The clone is you!_

_Inoue: T-That's impossible! What's going on? Eh, come to think of it, I don't see Niou-kun around._

_Kikumaru A: Ah, I get it!_

_Kikumaru B: As I thought, you're..._

_Inoue: Don't tell me, one of you is Niou under disguise? _

Marui and Kirihara sweatdropped.

"Who do you think is the real Kikumaru-san, Marui-senpai?" Kirihara asked.

"I don't know." Marui answered.

Marui and Kirihara looked at each other for awhile and as if thinking of the same thing, they both stood up and dashed to Room 211 where the Golden Pair and Silver Pair resides.

They opened the door with a bang and Oishi, Shishido and Ootori looked at Marui and Kirihara with shocked faces.

"Is there something wrong, you two?" Oishi asked worriedly.

Marui showed the fanbook and said, "Who's the real Kikumaru here?"

Room 211 gathered around the book, except for Eiji who was still in Room 206, and read the page. Oishi sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry. Sad to say but even I can't figure out which is the real Eiji here." Oishi answered with a deadpanned expression.

"You two are called the Golden Pair yet you can't identify who your partner is." Shishido said and an arrow stabbed Oishi's heart.

"Maybe we should replace you as the Golden Pair." Shishido added and another arrow stabbed Oishi. Ootori sweatdropped at his partner's cruelness and tries to comfort Oishi.

"Niou-senpai's illusion should not be underestimated." Kirihara said.

"Yeah. Oishi who can't identify the real Kikumaru just goes to show that Niou's illusion is perfect." Marui added.

Marui and Kirihara then left the room after knowing that they can't find out who the real Eiji is in Room 211. But upon going out of the room, Marui fell as someone bumped into him, followed by another person.

"Ouch!" The three of them shouted.

"Echizen and Zaizen?" Kirihara said as he sweatdropped, "What are you two doing?"

When the three men on the ground finally came to, Ryoma quickly stole Zaizen's cellphone and looked at his update with his relationship with Sakuno. He was about to delete it but he noticed someone commented on it.

_Me and Ryoma-kun don't have that kind of relationship... _

The comment read and Ryoma deadpanned.

"She read it." Ryoma muttered darkly while his eyes are covered by his bangs. Marui, Kirihara and Zaizen looked at him with confused faces.

"Echizen?"

"Zaizen-san, which do you like better, tennis balls or rocks? Twist Serve or Cyclone Smash?" Ryoma asked with a smile on his face. A scary with an intent to kill smile.

"Wait, wait! Before killing each other, could you read this part of the book and tell us who you think is the real Kikumaru?" Marui interrupted while pointing to the certain page of the book. Zaizen read the page and Ryoma 'tsked' before reading it.

_piro piro piroo~~~n _

_Inoue: Hn? What's that sound?_

_Kikumaru B: My cell phone. Shitenhouji's Zaizen updated his cell phone blog!_

_Kikumaru A: By chance, I saw this blog of his. Shiraishi also told me about it. This guy is once again revealing everyone's secrets. Oshitari is a megane maniac! Pft pft!_

_Kikumaru B: Because Niou hates getting hit by Sanada, Niou usually disguises himself in front of Sanada...hey, who gave that away?_

_Kikumaru A: What else, what else? Kikumaru...wet his bed in third grade? He heard it from someone from Seigaku...what... _

"I don't know which is the real Kikumaru-senpai. I think it's A though." Ryoma said.

"One of them reads my blog too. Well, maybe I should write an update about who the real Kikumaru-san is." Zaizen said while tampering with his cellphone again after he stole it back from Ryoma. Ryoma forgot to delete the update though.

"Oh! I have an idea. Why don't we make it a bet and whoever gets it right can order the ones who got it wrong." Kirihara suggested and all of them nodded in agreement. Zaizen then updated his blog about having that bet and after a while, readers replied and placed their own bets.

_Oishi: I-Inui! When did you come here?_

_Inui: I was here earlier to develop my Inui Juice. Just now, I finished my newest creation. If we have them drink this, we might be able to figure out which one is the real Eiji. _

"I feel sorry for them to drink Inui juice though." Ryoma commented.

"Wait, where did you get this book?" Zaizen asked.

"I'm wondering about that. Books like this keeps popping up everywhere right now. I wonder who's responsible for it." Ryoma asked, curious about the books.

"Akaya just showed it to me." Marui answered while placing his gaze to Kirihara. Kirihara sweatdropped as pairs of eyes are suspiciously looking at him.

"I just found it inside our room." Kirihara answered.

"How suspicious. Who's behind all these books and how the heck does this guy whoever made this book know a lot about us." Marui muttered with a serious face as he put his hand under his chin in a thinking position. They all closed their eyes to think and copied Marui's position.

While they were thinking deeply, someone interrupted and glomped Ryoma from behind and they both fell down on the floor.

"What the-?" Ryoma said as he rubbed his head and looked behind him.

"Yahoo! What are you guys doing nya?" Eiji asked with his innocent eyes.

"You're heavy Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma complained as he tried to push Eiji away from him but Eiji ignored him and looked up.

"Nya! Why am I and Niou on the cover of that book?" Eiji asked excitedly as he finally got off of Ryoma.

"It's a fanbook like what we were reading back then." Ryoma answered Eiji while slightly glaring at him.

"Cool! And this is all about me!" Eiji exclaimed as he stole the book from Marui and flipped the pages until he got to his favorite part. The 'Words for the Two' section.

_Even though you're both small fry, you're so flashy in your actions. Don't stand out so uselessly, a~n? (Atobe) _

Eiji frowned, "Isn't he more flashy than us in his actions." Eiji commented as he pouted.

_Eiji...I am...we are...I can't do it! It's not anything earth shattering, but I can't express this in a single comment! (Oishi) _

Ryoma, Zaizen, Marui and Kirihara all stared at Eiji as they read the comment.

'_What the heck is their relationship?' _They all thought simultaneously. Eiji just blinked at them with a question mark on top of his head.

_I don't talk much with Eiji-sempai, but I really have a lot I would like to hear about from you. (Kaidou) _

_Eiji-senpai, you've treated us to a lot of things. I'm very grateful! (Kachirou) _

_Although he's that strong, he's intimate and friendly with us first years...I respect him! (Katsuo) _

_The match with Kikumaru-san gave me confidence! In order not to put the results to shame, I will do my best from now on too! (Kaneda)_

_Kikumaru-san has his own special rhythm. That kind of person is strong. (Kamio) _

Eiji got teary eyed as he read the comments.

"I'M SO TOUCHED!" Eiji shouted as he bawled comically making the others sweatdrop at him.

"He seems loved." Marui said facing Ryoma. Ryoma just nodded.

"I still don't like how he suffocates me." Ryoma said but unfortunately, Eiji was too busy crying over the comments to hear.

_Hey, Kiku-chan. How does it feel during Synchro? I would like you to tell me in great detail~ (Koharu) _

Eiji and the others deadpanned. They all looked at Zaizen.

"My senpais are stupid. Just ignore them." Zaizen said.

Just then, Niou with Kabaji walked by while they were returning to their room. Room 211 and Niou Kingdom are just near each other and Niou can't help but notice them.

"What are you doing crowding the hallway?" Niou asked as he headed towards them with Kabaji following behind.

"Ah Niou. It's your fanbook with Kikumaru." Marui explained and Niou got interested.

_Illusion...that Niou, he didn't even use me once! Hey! (Jackal)_

_Niou, it's bad if you don't take in the appropriate amount of calories. Based on your height and the amount you play sports, you need 3000k calories every day. (Shiraishi) _

_Niou is totally, totally cool! Illusion means transforming, right! Like a super hero! (Jirou) _

"..." was Niou's reaction. He doesn't appear to be interested anymore but then something caught his eye.

_My finger got stuck in Niou's trick gum countless times! Geez. This is why I hate tricksters. (Marui) _

Niou smirked at Marui.

"That trick won't work on me anymore. From now on, I will use the gum I buy on my own." Marui commented with a slight glare.

_There are rumors that Kikumaru-kun's older sisters are super cute! Definitely introduce me to them next time. (Sengoku) _

"..." was Eiji's reaction.

"I definitely won't introduce my sisters to him." Eiji said as the rest agreed with him.

_Kikumaru's cheerfulness has always brightened the team. I am thankful as his captain and his friend. (Tezuka)_

_With Eiji on the team and as my classmate, everyday is thrilling. Thanks. (Fuji)_

_I'm actually aiming to be an acrobatic player like Eiji-senpai! Please watch me during practice next time! (Horio)_

_Eiji-senpai's existence is like a bridge between us underclassmen and the upperclassmen. I'm super grateful! (Momoshiro) _

"I'M SO TOUCHED!" Eiji shouted again and cried again.

"Somehow, Horio won't make a good acrobatic player." Ryoma bluntly said.

"Why, nya?" Eiji blinked.

"I played him before and in just three games, he's already panting. What a weak stamina." Ryoma mocked. Eiji sighed.

_We didn't play each other in Nationals. As I thought, Kikumaru, you ran away because you're scared of my acrobatics! (Mukahi) _

"What a mood breaker." Eiji muttered and pouted.

_Good grief...Niou-kun has made me go along with his tricks that have forced me to do many things very reluctantly. (Yagyuu)_

_If I were to put Niou and me into words, we are completely opposite types. Oddly, we seem to like the same kind of girls. (Yanagi) _

"Poor Yagyuu-senpai. Also you and Yanagi-senpai has the same type of girls? Does that mean that you two are always in a love triangle?" Kirihara asked innocently.

"You're too young for things like that Akaya." Marui patted Kirihara's head.

"I'm not a child anymore! Stop treating me like one!" Kirihara shouted.

_Kikumaru showed us the limitless possibilities of doubles. He will have a long life. (Ryuuzaki Sumire)_

"Yay! I will live long!" Eiji cheered and the rest sighed simultaneously and sweatdropped.

_I lost to Eiji-senpai in a 5 point rally? ...what are you talking about? Hey, have a match with me next time. (Ryoma) _

"Nya! I remember that. Ochibi was so cruel hitting me with the tennis ball." Eiji fake cried as he glomped Ryoma.

"Get away from me." Ryoma said as he pushed Eiji away from him.

_There's a new rumor floating around that I was flirting. Niou, this surely can't be your work? (Sanada) _

"I would want to see Sanada-san/Sanada/fuku-buchou flirting." They all said simultaneously. Unfortunately for them, Sanada was near and heard them which earned them a slap on the face.

Sanada left after and all of them rubbed their aching cheeks.

"He's merciless." Marui and Zaizen muttered.

"How many times have we been slapped today?" Eiji said as Ryoma nodded.

"That hurts!" Kirihara shouted.

When Eiji was slapped, the book he was holding dropped and it flipped to the 'Witness Talk' page.

_Witness: K-san (Kin-chan)_

_Is he able to copy the moves in a game too?_

_Kabaji is actually able to copy anything! Even his hands are shining now? _

_(to the picture of Kin-chan, Kirihara and Jirou getting excited over Kabaji copying a move from a game) _

"The three of them make a good combination." Zaizen commented noticing their childishness.

"So cool! Kabaji's so cool!" Eiji exclaimed as he looked at the picture.

"Add him in the combination of childishness." Ryoma said.

_Witness: R-san (Ryoma)_

_Normally, this kind of mistake won't be happened._

_Who? Who took the wrong cap on the first place? It doesn't feel right, wearing someone else's cap. _

_(to the picture of Sanada, Ryoma, Shishido and Kai wearing the others' cap) _

"What a stupid mistake?" Kirihara commented.

"It's the fault of the one who got the wrong cap." Ryoma countered.

_Witness: J-san (Jirou)_

_I can't tell who they are~_

_After coming out of their bath, everyone looks different._

_Even if only their hairstyles change, you can't tell who they are. _

_(to the picture of even I don't know) _

"I really can't tell them apart nya." Eiji commented.

"Same here." They all agreed.

_Witness: Y-san (Renji)_

_B-Both of them are so cute..._

_Momoshiro asked Akaya something like "You haven't grown one yet either" I was wondering what it could be, then it turned out that they were talking about beard. Really, they're kids... _

"...That's cute." They commented as they glanced at Kirihara who just blinked confusedly in return.

"I bet Yanagi was thinking of something indecent when Momoshiro mentioned _"You haven't grown one yet either"" _Niou teased. They all snickered except Kirihara and Ryoma.

"How is that indecent?" Kirihara and Ryoma asked with innocent faces.

"You're both too young for it." Marui patted the both of them at their backs. Ryoma and Kirihara just looked at each other questioningly.

_Witness: M-san (Mizuki)_

_I hope they don't compete about who took the fastest bath._

_Kamio-kun, Richard-kun and Kenya-kun argued who was the fastest when it comes to bathing. What a group of dirty people... _

"I remember Kenya-san's three minute shower." Ryoma sweatdropped.

"I agree with Mizuki-san. How dirty." Zaizen commented and the rest of them nodded.

As they finished reading the book, they noticed that they've been blocking the hallway for awhile now. Good thing no one was passing by.

"Koshimae!" Kintarou shouted as he ran towards them, "I found something in Room 102!"

Kintarou reached them and they all looked at the book he was holding and sweatdropped.

"It's the volume five of these fanbooks." Marui stated the obvious.

Kintarou nodded, "I called on Koshimae because he's the one in the cover with Rikkai's general!"

"Hn." Ryoma smirked as he found it interesting to read.

"Speaking of which, isn't Room 102 a room for high schoolers? What were you doing there, nya?" Eiji asked Kintarou.

"It was the room of Hyotei's captain's enemy and also the one me and Koshimae challenged." Kintarou exclaimed but no one seemed to understand his words.

"He meant Atobe-san's enemy who is Irie-san and then Tokugawa-san and Oni-san." Zaizen translated and they all 'Ohhhed'.

"So what were you doing there?" Niou asked.

"I wanted to challenge Oni-san to a match again when I noticed the book lying outside." Kintarou exclaimed.

"You should've asked me as well so that I can challenge Tokugawa-san." Ryoma muttered.

"Anyway! Let's read this now!" Kintarou exclaimed excitedly.

"We should find a place where we don't block the hallway though." Kirihara suggested.

They all walked together looking for a good place to read.


	5. Pair Puri 5

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for your support. This next chapter will have Ryosaku since Echizen's Private no Oujisama is clearly a big hint of Ryosaku and I just love their cuteness :) Also I'm starting to run out of ideas :P RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Five: Pair Puri 5 <strong>

In the end, the group decided to settle inside the washroom to read. Their reason for that? I don't know.

"Is it normal for people to go into the washroom to read?" Ryoma boredly asked. Zaizen nodded, agreeing to Ryoma's question.

"Well we're only bothering people if we stay along the hallway." Marui stupidly answered.

"But still, why in the washroom?" Ryoma muttered. It seems him and Zaizen are the only sane ones in the group. Niou isn't even bothering being sane for them.

"Well who cares about the reason. Let's just read." Kirihara impatiently said.

_Yukimura: Our Rikkai 3rd Consecutive Championship will have no TASTE!_

_(TN: It's a pun. He usually says Shikaku, which means weaknesses, instead here he says Mikaku which means taste)_

_Yukimura: Hahaha, I stole your 5 senses….or something like that _

They all deadpanned.

"Buchou's so bad at making jokes." Kirihara commented. They all looked at Kintarou who isn't laughing.

"Even someone stupid as Tooyama wouldn't laugh at some stupid joke." Ryoma added. Kintarou just looked at them strangely.

"Am I supposed to laugh?" Kintarou asked innocently.

"Well, if you're not laughing, it just means you got a little smarter." Zaizen commented. Kintarou pouted.

_Yukimura: If you do not enjoy playing tennis_

_Yukimura: You will not become stronger…_

_Yukimura: Therefore, We, as Rikkai, must never forget to laugh and incorporate that into our play styles_

_Yukimura: Let's all enjoy playing tennis _

_Akaya: Hyah Hyah Hyah Hyah! (TN: This is his usual Devil Mode Laugh)_

_Sanada: Fah HAHAHAHAHA!_

_Yukimura: …You know, I think I've changed my mind. Let's stop that. _

"I remember that time." Marui said with wide eyes. Niou nodded, agreeing with him.

"It was an awkward moment for Sanada and the seaweed head brat to suddenly laugh like that. Not to mention, their laughs are freaky." Niou commented.

"Sanada laughing? I wanna see that, nya!" Eiji shouted. For some random reason, Sanada popped out of nowhere and slapped Eiji straight in the face then left afterwards.

"... That's the third time already that I've been slapped." Eiji sniffed, "Your fuku buchou hates me!" Eiji cried. They all ignored Eiji though and continued reading.

_Sakuno: Umm…Excuse me, but is this the Arrivals Lobby for International Flights?_

_Someone: Nope, Sorry this is Departures!_

_Sakuno: Fueeen_

_Ryoma: You have NO sense of direction_

_Sakuno: Ry…Ryoma-kun! _

"Kyaaa!" Eiji screamed fangirlish with Momo who suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Momo! He put his cap on Ryuzaki-chan's!" Eiji shouted in Momo's face.

"I know right!" Momo shouted back in Eiji's face.

"Kyaa!" Eiji and Momo hugged each other rejoicing the development between the two.

The others sweatdropped.

"Your senpais are stupid too." Zaizen said to Ryoma and Ryoma can't help but to agree.

"Where did Momo-chan come from anyway?" Kintarou innocently asked. The others just shrugged.

But suddenly, realization hit Kintarou.

"AHH!" Kintarou shouted that made everyone stop and look at Kintarou.

"Koshimae you thief! You're stealing onigiri girl from me!" Kintarou pouted. The rest sweatdropped.

"She's not yours to begin with." Ryoma bluntly replied. Kintarou was about to attack Ryoma with his tackle but he was pulled back by Marui.

"Stop! Stop!" Marui said, "Let's just continue reading in peace. Please."

_Sakuno: It was only a small match, but just like you taught me_

_Sakuno: I practiced really hard and…!_

_Ryoma: You still have more to work on, but…._

_Ryoma: considering it's you, Good job _

"Kyaa!" Everyone except Ryoma, Zaizen and Niou screamed fangirly.

"That's so sweet, Echizen." Marui sniffed dramatically.

"I didn't know you're capable of complimenting a girl." Kirihara joined Marui in sniffing.

"We're so proud of you as your senpais!" Eiji and Momo chorused. While sniffing.

"I have a newfound respect for you Koshimae." Kintarou sniffed also. The sane ones stared at them in a they-are-so-stupid face.

_'If you respect me, call me Echizen for once.' _Ryoma thought, answering Kintarou's statement.

After the waterworks, Kintarou flipped the page of the book and found themselves on the school life of Ryoma and Yukimura.

_6:30 His older female cousin wakes him up_

_6:45 While half asleep, eats breakfast and leaves for school_

_7:30 Is late for morning practice. Runs 30 laps around the grounds_

_8:40 1st period: Mathematics. Half asleep_

_9:40 2nd period: English. Grammar. Half asleep _

_Kachirou: I'm envious that his English is so good even though he's always sleeping. Ryoma-kun's pronunciation is even better than the teacher's. _

_13:20 5th period: Science I. Physics. Dozes off because his stomach's full._

_14:20 6th period: Japanese. Classical Literature. Thinks of volley ideas_

_15:20 Library Committee. Doesn't hear what someone tells him _

"..." Everyone except Ryoma sweatdropped.

"You're like Jiroh. Always sleeping and not paying attention." Marui, being Jiroh's idol, commented.

"How could you pass even if you're not listening?" Momo stared at Ryoma suspiciously.

"Ne Momo, I bet he copies notes from Ryuzaki-chan." Eiji whispered to Momo.

"I heard that." Ryoma snapped back, "Ryuzaki and me aren't in the same class anyway and I'm the one tutoring her."

They all stared at Ryoma with suspicious eyes.

"I bet he teaches his girlfriend dirty stuff." Marui whispered to Eiji and Momo joining in their fanclub. Ryoma twitched as soon as he heard that.

"If you're gonna whisper, please make it quiet that I won't hear. Also, she's not my girlfriend." Ryoma answered back but then realized, "I don't teach her dirty stuff!"

"Uh huh." They seem to doubt Ryoma as they continued reading the book.

_18:30 Rallies with his father_

_22:30 Listens to music while playing with Karupin_

_23:00 Falls asleep while playing games on his futon _

"You play tennis with your father for four hours? What the heck?" Kirihara shouted, dumbfounded.

"Something wrong with that?" Ryoma asked stupidly.

"No sane person can practice tennis for four hours!" They all shouted in Ryoma's face. Ryoma covered his ears and sighed.

They continued reading to Yukimura's school life.

_10:40 3rd period. Art. Sculpture rough sketch_

_Marui: So impressive! It was decorating the art room! But there was a rumor that you're not supposed to look into the eyes of the sculpture... _

"Does the sculpture Yukimura-san sculpted gives you the yips?" Momo asked horrified with Eiji joining him in his horrified state.

"Well, it's only rumors." Marui calmly said.

_20:30 Looks over his younger sister's homework after she insists _

"Aww, your buchou is so sweet, nya." Eiji commented, "My older siblings always bully me since I'm the youngest." Eiji sniffed.

"My younger siblings don't do their homework so I'm not needed." Momo sweatdropped.

_Yukimura: I have one thing I want to ask you. Why were you able to continue fighting without losing hope when you couldn't see anything, couldn't hear anything, couldn't feel anything in that battle?_

_Ryoma: ...dunno about something like that. But I did think that if I defeated you there when you were completely triumphant already, it'd actually be fun. Besides...I understood that if I won there, those noisy sempai of mine would be super delighted. I kind of thought that if things turned out that way, it'd be fun._

_Kikumaru: Ochibi! You're saying things that make me cry!_

_Oishi: I'm happy, Echizen. You're already Seigaku's pillar!_

_Ryoma: Wah! Sempai, when did all of you get here? ...hey, Yukimura-san? You too, why are you so determined to win that you'll use such dirty methods to do it? _

"Ochibi was so sweet and cute here!" Eiji cried. Momo nodded. Ryoma just sweatdropped at them.

_Yukimura: Haven't I said this before? We, the invincible Rikkai, condone no losses! I triumphed over the painfulness of death for the sake of victory to stand on these courts again. It's not just me! Sanada commenced with letting all the club members taste the difficulties of victory. As the captain, if I don't experience hardship above theirs and achieve victory, how will I show my face in front of the other club members?_

_Niou: Y...You're saying such touching words. If you say something like that, there won't be any dry eyes around._

_Kikumaru: See! That's why I said this guy's Niou and I'm the real one!_

_Kirihara: It'll be fine, Yukimura-buchou! We'll properly receive your sentiments and build a golden age for Rikkai again come next year._

_Momoshiro: I wonder about that? You guys won't be able to win against the Seigaku that I'll lead, you won't be able to win._

_Kaidou: I agree that they won't win against Seigaku, but it's not like you'll be the one leading us, fshu!_

_Atobe: All of you, don't forget about Hyoutei's Wakashi, ahn?_

_Tachibana: Heh, there's also Kamio and Ibu._

_Ryoma: ...why is everyone gathered in the dining halls already? It's not even time for dinner yet. _

"Our buchou is touching here too!" Kirihara countered.

"See! Kikumaru A was the real Eiji in that interview!" Eiji pouted.

"Puri." Niou said.

"We're kind of left out here Zaizen." Kintarou whispered to Zaizen.

"Yeah, this is a battle between Seigaku and Rikkai." Zaizen whispered back, "Why didn't Shiraishi join the interview?"

"Hush! Everyone quiet down! This is my favorite part, nya!" Eiji shouted that made everyone look at Eiji weirdly then on the book.

_I enjoy tennis so much, yet I haven't achieved "Tenimuhou no Kiwami." Is it because my hair's short? (Aoi) _

Everyone bursted out laughing at Kentarou's statement.

"He has a point! When Echizen achieved TnK, Echizen's hairstyle changed bigtime!" Momo snickered.

"I want to achieve that too. I wonder how my hair would look like if I achieved TnK?" Kirihara asked and everyone visualized on Kirihara's hair with TnK.

Everyone bursted out laughing after their imagination. Kirihara vein popped.

"Bastards!" Kirihara smacked everyone on the head.

_History has always existed for change. The history created by the prince will be repainted by me, the king! (Atobe) _

"Atobe's so cool." Eiji commented.

"I kind of like that quote." Momo added.

"Whose side are you on?" Ryoma asked Momo and Eiji with a slight glare.

_Fufufu...Echizen. Until you drink all of the juice I created, I cannot recognize you as the pillar of Seigaku. (Inui) _

"Evil!" Momo, Eiji and Ryoma shouted.

"Does it really taste that bad?" Kirihara and Kintarou asked, both with innocent eyes.

"It's the most horrible thing you've ever tasted in your whole life!" The three chorused.

"Well, if you three are chorusing just because of that juice then maybe it really is that bad." Marui commented.

_Echizen gave me confidence and courage. After I take over the sushi shop, I'll show off my skill and treat you to a feast! (Kawamura)_

_Ochibi! As a reward for doing your best, I'll treat you to a Chocolate Parfait Super Deluxe! (Kikumaru) _

"Lucky Echizen! You get to be treated with food! Eiji-senpai, treat me too!" Momo begged Eiji as he clung on to him.

"Wah! Get off of me Momo! I only promised ochibi!" Eiji shouted.

"So you're really treat me Kikumaru-senpai?" Ryoma asked, trying to make sure. Eiji blushed.

"Well, since you're our beloved kouhai and I mean, you did win for our team in the Nationals." Eiji said while scratching his cheek.

"Kikumaru is such a nice senpai." Marui commented and Eiji blushed more.

"Wah! Shut up! Fine! I won't treat anyone anymore!" Eiji pouted.

"How cute. I bet you don't really mean that." Niou teased Eiji.

_Samurai, harakiri is impressive! I am happy I learned a lot about Japan from the two of you. (Krauser) _

_(harakiri = ritual suicide) _

"..." They all jawdropped except Ryoma.

"What have you and Yukimura been teaching him, Echizen?" Niou asked. Ryoma whistled and it only made them more suspicious of him.

_Yukimura-san's natural hair, let me mess it up~! Oh no, I can't see. I can't moooove my hands either! (Koharu) _

They all sweatdropped.

"I'm sorry in behalf of my senpai's stupidity." Zaizen looked away as he said that.

_No matter where Ryoma-kun is in the world, as long as I play tennis, we'll definitely meet again...(Sakuno) _

"Kyaa!" Members of the fanclub screamed fangirlishly.

"I bet Echizen's heart is leaping for joy deep inside." Marui teased Ryoma while poking his cheek.

"You two are so sweet. So cute." Kirihara snickered.

"Maybe I should join the fanclub as well. But don't expect me to scream girlishly." Niou said and Zaizen joined in.

"Shut up." Ryoma emotionlessly said.

_In order to make you the pillar of Seigaku, there is one last thing to be done. I will be waiting for you at the courts under the overpass, Echizen. (Tezuka) _

They all gasped except Ryoma, Kintarou and Kirihara. The three of them just looked at the others with confused faces.

"Buchou's asking you on a date!" Momo gasped. Everyone nodded and Ryoma sweatdropped. Kintarou and Kirihara joined in gasping.

"Two timing is bad Echizen!" Oishi appeared shouting nonsense.

"Don't hurt Ryuzaki-chan's feelings!" Eiji joined Oishi.

Ryoma's body twitched, _'Do not kill. Do not kill. Do not kill. Do not kill.' _

_I'm really glad that I play tennis, Echizen. Because we were able to form the best memories together! (Momoshiro) _

"That's kinda cute Momo." Eiji snickered. Momo blushed.

"Shut up." Momo looked away.

"Seigaku is such a loving team." Zaizen muttered while tampering with his cellphone again.

Everyone looked at Zaizen horrified.

_'What the heck is he entering in his blog?' _They all thought with horrified faces.

_You are Nanjirou's son after all. Let me see, I'll end up looking after your child too. (Ryuuzaki Sumire) _

"Oh my gosh, how old is sensei really?" Momo commented.

"Nya, sensei's already waiting for ochibi and Ryuzaki-chan's child! Ochibi! There is no choice but to make a baby with her right now!" Eiji shouted something nonsense that made Oishi cover Eiji's mouth.

Ryoma's aura turned deadly and he glared at Eiji hard. Eiji flinched and went behind Oishi to cover himself.

"But I want to be the one to make a baby with onigiri girl!" Kintarou whined. Ryoma's death glare switched to Kintarou.

"Do you even understand the words you're saying?" Zaizen muttered.

"Having a baby at the tender age of 12. How inspiring and tragic at the same time." Marui sighed.

"What's so inspiring about that?" Kirihara asked.

"Please stop talking about that already. We're all still so young." Oishi sighed.

"But we can't let an old woman down! We have to fulfill her wishes before anything happens!" Momo shouted with determination.

"Momo!" Oishi scolded in his motherly tone.

"Let's leave that discussion for later." Marui's eyes glinted dangerously. The rest except Ryoma seemed to understand what Marui meant. What he meant will be revealed in later chapters.

_Witness: N-san (Niou)_

_Oh~ They were beautifully tricked._

_I put some trick in the gum...to think they would get tricked so easily. Puri! _

_(to the picture of Shishido having piece of gums sticking in his fingers and Choutarou freaking out behind him while being watched by Niou) _

"So you use that trick gum to anybody other than me huh?" Marui said to Niou.

"It's a fun prank, puri." Niou smirked.

"I won't be tricked by that again!" Marui pointed a finger to Niou.

"Is this camp even safe with all the pranks the trickster left lying around?" Kirihara sighed. The rest joined in sighing.

_Witness: M-san (Bunta)_

_Even if you did apologize, I wouldn't forgive you!_

_They ate my snacks I saved for emergency use. Resentment over food is terrifying, I'm telling you! _

_(to the picture of Momo and Tanishi eating Marui's snacks) _

Momo sweatdropped, "Oops. Time to run!" Momo ran away before Marui could get his revenge for his snacks.

"I'll get back at you Momoshiro when the time comes!" Marui shouted from the door to Momo.

_Witness: T-san (Tezuka)_

_It's good to have siblings..._

_Tachibana and Chitose were talking about their younger sisters. They complained a lot, but it seemed like they were happy about it. Siblings... _

"That's cute. Does Tezuka want a sibling?" Eiji snickered.

"He must've missed Chitose's younger sister calling him 'thief-niichan'." Zaizen commented.

"Lolicon." Marui snickered.

"Everyone in this washroom, 100 laps around the camp!" Tezuka suddenly appeared and ordered them. The others instantly stood up hearing his booming voice and went with their laps leaving the book behind. Tezuka picked it up and hid it safely in their room.

~xoxoxoxo~

Kaidoh was jogging around the camp when he noticed something lying on the bushes. Kaidoh, being the curious cat he is, went towards it and picked it up and learned that it was a book with him and Kirihara on the cover.

"Pair Puri Volume Six." He read the title and tilted his head questioningly. He decided to go back to the dorms to ask a senpai about it.


	6. Food and Sleep

**A/N: It's been a long time? Sorry for the late update. I'm addicted on gaming at the moment. Here's the next chapter though. As usual, thanks for all the reviews and the readers and the faves and everything! *bows* xD **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Six: Food and Sleep<strong>

In Room 205, Kaidoh peeked in their door from left to right and when he saw no one in, he proceeded to enter. He was really curious about the book he just found while jogging. Also, because he found it in an unusual place. He started opening the book to read the contents but a sudden alarm sounded that shocked him. It seems to be the alarm for dinner.

_'I guess I'll read this book another time.' _Kaidoh thought and kept the book safely underneath his pillow.

~xoxoxoxo~

Kaidoh opened the door to the dining room only to be thrown a plate with food straight in the face. The atmosphere turned dark and the guys in the dining room shuddered.

_'Uh oh.' _They all thought. The plate slid down and it breaks into pieces upon reaching the floor, leaving food on Kaidoh's face which wore the expression of an angry snake.

_'We're doomed!' _All the people in the room shouted in their thoughts. Kaidoh took the food left in his face before it slides down and threw it to the nearest person which, unfortunately, is Eiji.

Eiji stood there stunned and that started the food war. Some began on offense namely, Kirihara, Marui and Niou. Higa Chuu also put an offensive force. Oishi is just a nurse for the food fight and is currently tending on Eiji. Shishido and Ootori are putting up an offensive force because Ootori can't beat Shishido's persuasion powers.

"Choutarou! We'll make sure to learn synchro in this match!" Shishido shouted. Ootori sweatdropped.

"This isn't even a real match, Shishido-san." Ootori mumbled.

"What did you say?" Shishido asked with a vein pop in his head. Ootori flinched and shook his head.

The Amane-Kurobane team never made any progress since their busy kicking each other's asses. Except that only Kurobane is doing the kicking because of Amane's puns. Konjiki and Hitouji are well... being gay.

"Ahn~ Kaidoh-kun! I can't hit your handsome face with any type of food in here." Konjiki said with hearts coming out of his body while he shakes his hips.

"Koharu! You're cheating on me! Don't say another guy's name when I'm here!" Hitouji whined but Konjiki ignored him and continued ogling at Kaidoh.

Jiroh saw Marui almost get hit by food and pushed him out of the way which lead to Jiroh taking the hit. He fell on the ground in slow motion.

"JIROH!" Marui shouted and kneeled beside the lying Jiroh and held his hand, "Don't die, Jiroh!"

"Marui-kun, I... can't..." Jiroh fainted and the hand Marui was holding fell on the ground.

"NOO!" Marui cried dramatically, "I will get revenge for you Jiroh." Marui stood up and faced the enemies with determined eyes and began throwing food all over the place.

Kintarou was about to attack Marui but he got pulled behind an overturned table by Momo.

"What are you doing?" Kintarou snapped at Momo.

"It's an all-out attack! We have no chance. Let's think of a plan first." Momo said with a serious look on his face.

"We already have one." Fuji said with his eyes open. He was also behind the table with the rest of the Seigaku regulars. Except Eiji and Oishi who was in the middle of the battlefield.

"Since Eiji is out, Echizen, you will divert the enemy's attention to you. Tooyama can help you with the diversion. We'll attack them while you two distract them." Inui explained, "It has a one hundred percent success rate."

"The only problem is who are the enemies?" Ryoma asked boredly. Speaking of which, how did he even get dragged into this?

"Don't let your guard down!" Tezuka said the usual quote. Him also, how did he get dragged into this? No, more importantly, why the heck is he even agreeing to this?

Despite all the questions left unanswered, Ryoma and Kintarou did what they were told.

In another part of the fight, a heated battle is on: Ex-master and servant! Who will win?

Apparently, Kabaji, who is in control by Niou, is now facing his ex-master Atobe. They were glaring at each other while walking around the room, never taking their eyes off each other, observing who would throw the first food. Atobe then realized that Kabaji copies people's moves so Kabaji would only throw if he himself throws. Atobe glared harder. Decisions. Decisions.

The other people who are still sane, maybe, are in the defensive force namely, Yanagi, Yagyuu, Yukimura, Sanada, Chitose, Shiraishi, Zaizen, Mizuki and Yuuta. Although, Zaizen's just behind a table playing around with his cellphone. Shiraishi and Chitose are still trying to think up of a plan and the Rikkai ones just watched and had tea under the table.

Suddenly, someone who has no fear, attacked Sanada. Sanada's dark aura came out and he immediately stood up and it made the table fly away to somewhere far. Jackal gulped. Sanada somehow heard Jackal gulped even if he's far away from him and turned to face him with a deadly glare. Jackal proceeded to run away but failed as Sanada used his special technique.

"Swift like the Wind!" Sanada said as he used Fu. Jackal plopped down on the ground after being hit.

Eventhough the food fight is raging on and foods are flying everywhere, the Rikkai members on the defensive force are miraculously unscathed even with no table to protect them. They continued to drink tea and watch others suffer.

The fight continued for awhile until the door opened again and they all halted their attacks to see who came. They all shuddered and dropped the food they were holding while retaining their pose.

It was Tsuge Ryuuji, the circuit coach. He just told them that overdoing pillow fights is forbidden.

"Food fights are forbidden!" He shouted, "Clean up and sleep, you won't eat tonight!" He ordered and left right away. After the door closed, they all got on their knees.

"NOO!" They all simultaneously said.

~xoxoxoxo~

In the showers, they were complaining as they wash themselves.

"Eew. Someone threw this sticky stuff on me. It's hard to wash it off." Momo complained.

"Someone threw something smelly to me. I mean, is there even food which has a bad smell here?" Eiji complained disgusted.

"I think it was Niou-san that threw that to you." Ryoma stated. Silence followed.

"I've been a victim of his pranks!" Eiji cried loudly in the showers that people passing by would flinch and look at the closed doors.

"Kikumaru, 10 laps around the bathroom!" Tezuka ordered. They sweatdropped.

"Right now?" Eiji hesitantly asked.

"20 laps."

"Naked?"

"30."

"Fine! I'll run!" Eiji sniffed and ran around. Naked.

"Be careful that you don't slip Eiji." Oishi worriedly reminded him. Oishi even forgot to wash himself as he's busy watching over Eiji to make sure he doesn't slip.

"Who started that food fight anyway? Because of that someone, we don't get any dinner." Kaidoh grumbled.

"Uhm, it was you Kaidoh." Kawamura answered. Kaidoh stared at Kawamura strangely while pointing to himself. They all nodded.

Inui then began to explain the situation, "You see Kaidoh, before you entered the room, Momo and Eiji were fighting over one piece of plate full of food. Even if there were plenty of food on the table, they chose to argue over that plate." Momo and Eiji sweatdropped. Inui continued, "Unfortunately, Momo accidentally pulled on the plate too hard and it flew over to the door and that's where you come in."

"So basically it was all Kaidoh-senpai's fault." Ryoma finished with a smirk in his face, "Mada mada dane."

Kaidoh deadpanned and stayed silent and isolated for the rest of the night. The rest sweatdropped.

~xoxoxoxo~

Room 201, the devils' room-Shiraishi, Yukimura and Fuji

"I learned a lot again about poisonous plants from you Shiraishi." Yukimura smiled, "When we get back to school, I'll make sure to buy those plants you mentioned to decorate our rooftop garden."

"I would also request our principal to have a rooftop garden too and I'll be the one to decide what to plant." Fuji smiled thinking about decorating the garden with poisonous plants by Shiraishi and his own cactii special.

The room emits a dark aura oozing out of the door and that made the people passing by run away in fear and that's how it was named the devils' room.

"By the way, Eiji mentioned that a certain group in which he's part of is trying to spread the love." Fuji said. Yukimura and Shiraishi looked at him interested.

"It's called the RyoSaku fanclub. It's about Echizen and his girlfriend. Eiji said we should discuss it while we're in our rooms."

"The boy has a girlfriend?" Yukimura asked.

"Well not a girlfriend." Fuji answered, "Yet."

~xoxoxoxo~

Room 204-Marui, Jiroh and Mukahi

Marui was eating his sweets while sitting on his bed while Jiroh fanboys over him. Mukahi sighed.

"Won't you ever get tired fanboying over him?" He curiously asked.

"No. Marui-kun only made me love him more after getting revenge for me!" Jiroh exclaimed. Marui and Mukahi sighed.

_'Doesn't he know how wrong that sounded?' _Both of them thought. Just then, Marui widened his eyes instantly as if remembering something.

"Ah that's right! Jiroh, show me how much you idolize me by following the same group I am." Marui smirked.

Mukahi and Jiroh looked at Marui confused.

"The RyoSaku fanclub."

~xoxoxoxo~

Room 205-Kaidoh, Kirihara, Hiyoshi and Zaizen

It was a quiet room. Kirihara has vein pops all over his head from the silence. He just can't take the silence anymore. The rest doesn't mind the silence though. In fact, they like it.

"This is boring. Shouldn't we talk about something here? I mean these arrangement of rooms is for us to get stronger right?" Kirihara suggested while trying to control the devil side of him. Kirihara then realized something. Maybe this arrangement was to control his patience and tolerance?

"Ah, now that you mention it, Seigaku and some of Rikkai said that I should spread the 'love'." Zaizen emotionlessly said as he tampered with his cellphone.

"What is it? What is it?" Kirihara asked excitedly, forgetting what he just realized. It seems he's still eager for a conversation.

"Said that I should invite you guys to the RyoSaku fanclub."

~xoxoxoxo~

Room 206-Ryoma, Kintarou, Krauser and Yuuta

Ryoma sneezed over and over again. The rest stared at him worriedly.

"Are you okay, Echizen?" Yuuta asked.

Ryoma pinched his nose, "I'm fine. I don't think I'm sick or anything."

"Then why do you keep sneezing if you aren't sick?" Kintarou innocently asked.

"Isn't there a superstition that when you sneeze suddenly, someone is talking about you?" Krauser said in English. Kintarou and Yuuta nosebled.

Ryoma thought deeply and remembered what Marui said.

_Let's leave that discussion for later. _

Ryoma shook his head, "Must be my imagination."

Kintarou stopped his nosebleed and suddenly said while wiping his nose with a tissue, "By the way, Forehead Scar and Engrish guy, join the RyoSaku fanclub!"

_'Forehead Scar?' 'Engrish guy? Shouldn't it be 'English'?' _Yuuta and Krauser sweatdropped.

Ryoma faceplanted on the ground.

"Hm... Why is it called Saku anyway? Who is Saku?" Kintarou blinked. Ryoma facepalmed.

~xoxoxoxo~

Room 211-Eiji, Oishi, Shishido and Ootori

"Shishido-chan and Ootori-chan! Support the RyoSaku fanclub!" Eiji shouted and Oishi sighed.

_'Chan?' _Shishido and Ootori sweatdropped.

"Kikumaru-san, what's that club about?" Ootori asked.

"It's a fanclub about ochibi and his girlfriend's love for each other. We were even discussing their future baby." Eiji exclaimed.

"Baby?" Shishido deadpanned, "Isn't Echizen like, 12 or something?"

"Eiji! I told you they are too young for that!" Oishi motherly scolded.

"Nobody's too young for love!" Eiji argued. The rest sighed.

To summarize it all, the RyoSaku fanclub spread all over camp and Ryoma sneezed all throughout the night.

~xoxoxoxo~

Meanwhile, three figures stood outside camp.

"Is it really all right to be here?"

"It's okay!"

"But they might be in the middle of training."

"It's night. It's just impossible to still train during the night."

"But why did we have to go here at night."

"So that we won't disturb them."

"..."

"You worry too much. Let's go!"


	7. Episode One

**A/N: It's been a long time~ xD Sorry if I update really slowly. As I said in my previous stories, I'm a lazy person and I play games a lot... Anyway, I'm really happy that I keep receiving mails that this story was put in people's faves and story alert even if it wasn't updated for a long time. Don't worry though, I won't drop this. Just taking long xD RxR~ **

**Note: Please watch the Pair Puri picture drama first before reading this. You can watch it at animecrazy. **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seven: Episode One<strong>

Ryoma stood shocked at the figure before him. It seems the other regulars and maybe some other players from different schools also have the same reaction. There, standing before them were three girls.

It was Ryuzaki Sakuno, Osakada Tomoka and Tachibana An.

Ryoma snapped his eyes open and found himself staring at the ceiling.

'_So it was a dream.' _Ryoma sighed, '_Of course, it was a dream. There's no way girls can be here in this camp.' _Ryoma muttered as he tried to get down from the double deck bed. Why was he sleeping at the top anyway?

"Koshimaeee! You're awake!" Kintarou yelled as he pulled down Ryoma's foot from the ladder. Due to Ryoma just waking up, his grip on the ladder was weak and he fell down on the floor along with Kintarou.

"Ouch. Why did you have to pull me, you jungle boy!" Ryoma shouted, totally cranky because he just woke up. He smacked Kintarou on the head hard.

"Waah! Koshimae's so rough~ Be gentle in hitting me~" Kintarou whined. Kirihara and Krauser sweatdropped at the scene. Especially at Kintarou's wrong choice of words.

Outside Room 206, most players are already up from bed and getting ready for the day.

Marui, Jiroh and Mukahi stood outside their room and stared at Room 206's room. Shouting were heard from the inside.

"What a lively room, ne?" Marui said. He feels weird not chewing gum. Yukimura forbid him to chew gums or eat any form of junk food when he just woke up.

"Their noise woke me up." Jiroh said as he yawned and scratched his head.

~xoxoxoxo~

All the players in the camp gathered around their coach inside the tennis courts.

"Today, I would like to introduce to you three helpers for today only. Come." Tsuge Ryuuji, the circuit coach, said.

From outside the tennis courts, out came three girls which shocked the living out of all the players in the camp.

"W-WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" shouted the players of Seigaku and Fudomine respectively.

Ryoma jawdropped. It seems that his dream was a premonition. There standing before them were Ryuzaki Sakuno who was looking down, Osakada Tomoka and Tachibana An waving at them.

"We came here to deliver something and ask you guys if you knew about it." An explained their reason for being in the camp.

"And what is that something?" Momo asked getting nearer to An that made Kamio glare at Momo.

"Movies!" Tomoka answered cheerfully. The players looked at them weirdly. Why the heck would they come all this way just for movies?

"Just for that?" Marui asked.

"Uhm, no. Actually the shows were all about you guys. It's a picture drama." Sakuno explained as she stuttered over some words.

They were interrupted when Tsuge clapped his hands.

"Ok, enough introductions. It's time for training. You can all watch those movies later at your free time. For now, these three girls will be assisting in your needs like towels or water bottles."

"There wasn't even any introductions." Kirihara muttered.

~xoxoxoxo~

"Kirihara, do you mind not doing that on your break?" Yagyuu said. Currently, him and Kirihara were having a little break after they had their practice match.

"Doing what?" Kirihara asked as he was still looking down over something.

"That." Yagyuu pointed. Apparently, Kirihara brought a teddy bear over at their practice and was happily smoothing its fur.

"But, she'll get lonely when I don't do this to her." Kirihara whined. Yagyuu sweatdropped.

"That thing is just a toy."

"She's not! She's living inside my heart!" Kirihara exaggerated. Players nearby looked over at Kirihara's outburst and sweatdropped. Some even tripped while running to chase a ball.

"Th-That's so cute." The girls said as they looked at Kirihara with sparkling eyes. They ran over to him and asked him multiple questions about the stuff toy like 'What is her name?' or 'How old is she?'. Asking if the stuff toy is actually alive and what's worse is Kirihara's answering them happily. Kirihara just got himself in a girl talk. Nice one.

The players looked at them tiredly. It's hard to believe that a devil like him acts like that.

~xoxoxoxo~

It's finally their break time and everyone proceeded to the audio visual room to watch the videos the girls brought.

"What's this show about us all about?" Inui asked.

"They're different kinds of stories and it's extremely funny." Tomoka answered.

"Does that mean that we live a funny life?" Akutsu glared at the girls.

The girls backed away and answered, "Y-You weren't part of it. I think."

Finally, the movie started and everyone quieted down to watch in peace. They were all silently watching at first but when the title showed up, people started laughing. Geez, it was just the title people.

The title was: **Atobe times Tezuka, divided by Koharu **

"What the heck is with that title?" Momo laughed, tears were forming at the corner of his eyes.

Shiraishi facepalmed. For some reason, he already knows what will happen in the vid. Tezuka, Atobe and Tachibana feels that it's somehow familiar as well.

When the picture drama showed that Koharu was looking for Kamio, Kamio shivered real bad. He thanked the gods and everything heavenly that he was sick that day.

They got to the part where Tezuka and Atobe was gonna have a practice match with Ishida and Ibu.

"How the heck did the Hyotei cheer reach Fudomine?" Kirihara asked with a weird expression on his face.

"He brought a casette that has a recorded version of the Hyotei cheer." Zaizen answered. Everyone looked at Zaizen in a How-do-you-know-that? look.

"Ah, I've read about that in your blog." Kenya said.

They continued watching on until the part where Koharu got hit by the ball due to Tezuka Phantom. Some players snickered at how comedic that was.

They all got creeped out when Koharu got hit by the love cupid. Some even felt pity for Tezuka.

"..." was their expression. Shiraishi facepalmed. Koharu blushed as soon as he remembered what happened.

"Kyah! So embarassing. Having all of you knowing my thoughts." Koharu said as he girlishly wiggled his butt. Yuuji felt jealous.

"Koharu, how dare you fall for others while I was away." Yuuji whined. The other players ignored their 'lover's quarrel' and continued watching.

When they reached the part where Koharu got hit by Ibu's racquet, they laughed at the comedic scene again. Then, they all shivered at how the love cupid hit Koharu again. Also, they shivered at Koharu's imagination of Atobe. Atobe rubbed his temple. This show is giving him a migraine.

"..." was their expression.

"Who the heck made this show?" Ryoma asked, feeling disgusted.

They all shrugged and continued watching. They got to the part with Tezuka and Atobe having a match and were all watching anxiously, wanting to know who would win. But they got disappointed as Koharu's gayness was shown throughout the whole match.

As they progressed through the show with Koharu choosing Atobe or Tezuka when in reality it was just choosing between in or out, they all laughed out loud as Koharu decided that Kamio was the one he loves the best. Yuuji cried comically and Koharu blushed. Kamio banged his head on the table and wished that he was sick again.

The show ended with all of them still laughing their guts out. The girls decided to switch to the next picture drama.

"Who will be the ones next?" Eiji asked as he wiped the tears that formed out of laughing.

"Fuji-senpai and his brother with the St. Rudolph members and Niou-san and Yagyuu-san." Sakuno answered in a polite manner.

"About me?" Fuji and Yuuta simultaneously asked as they pointed to themselves.

"Ooh! That's interesting." Eiji exclaimed.

"Why are we in there as well?" Yagyuu questioned.

"We'll just watch and see." Niou said.


	8. Episode Two

**A/N: Yay! I updated~ xD Geez, I'm such a lazy being. But like I said, I swear I would not drop this. Here's the next chapter. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eight: Episode Two <strong>

The players of U-17 camp anxiously waits as the girls slowly place the disc on the DVD player. The girls placed the disc in slow motion while the players were in normal motion. The players deadpanned.

"Hurry up and place the damn disc!" Kirihara shouted as he starts getting annoyed. He's pretty excited to watch the damn thing already.

"Why are you in slow motion anyway?" Zaizen muttered. He was tampering with his cellphone since they were too slow in placing the disc.

Tomoka scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, sorry. We're just adding suspense to this fic."

"Fic? What are you talking about?" Kintarou blinked.

"Anyway, hush. It's starting." An said.

The room suddenly went silent and all of them concentrated on the big screen in front of them.

**Title: Fuji brothers after school **

_Let's make it a date. -Fuji _

_DATE? Are you kidding me? I'm leaving. -Yuuta _

_You look cute when you're angry. -Fuji _

_I'm SERIOUSLY gonna go back, you know.. -Yuuta _

Yuuta facepalmed as he remembered that scene happening in his life.

"Who made this video? Some kind of a stalker?" Marui commented.

As soon as Marui said that, everyone looked at Zaizen, some looked at Inui and some at Mizuki. They blinked and looked confused when they noticed pairs of eyes looking at them.

"You should really stop teasing your little brother, Fuji-kun." Shiraishi sweatdropped as he laughed lightly.

_Ok everyone, we're following them. It's a scout-out. -Mizuki _

_My god, Mizuki's delusions have started again. -Akazawa_

"Huh? Who's that person that said that?" Fuji said as he placed a finger on his chin in a thinking position. The people around sweatdropped. Mizuki vein popped.

"That was me!" Mizuki shouted at Fuji.

"I don't know you. Whoever you are, it's not nice to meet you." Fuji smiled and it was a creepy one at that.

_At a cosplay shop or whatever... _

_Yuuta, could you try them out in big sis' place? -Fuji _

_Yuuta tries out a pink outfit with a big bow tie with Niou and Yagyuu in the background. _

"Yuuta-san's being played out like an idiot." Ryoma commented mercilessly.

Yuuta heard it and stood up shouting at Ryoma, "Who are you calling an idiot?" Ryoma just shrugged it off.

"Uhm, what are Niou-senpai and Yagyuu-senpai doing at a place like that?" Kirihara asked.

"Who knows." Marui answered with a bored face while thinking, _'Niou and his stupid obsessions.' _

_Cosplay huh? Didn't think Yuuta had a hobby like this? -Mizuki _

_Niou and Yagyuu in the background while Yagyuu hits Niou with a katana and Niou blocking it. _

_Oi Mizuki, those guys behind them. Aren't they from Rikkai? -Akazawa _

_Yuuta wears another outfit with Niou and Yagyuu cosplay as doctors behind them. _

_This is really good. This is bad. They're all so good I can't decide. -Fuji _

_Listen bro, Haven't you just toyed with me from the start? -Yuuta _

"That blue outfit Yuuta-san is wearing is so cute!" Jirou shouted at the top of his lungs while he stood on the table. Marui freaked out and pulled him down.

"Calm down! It's just an outfit." Marui scolded.

"I agree with Jirou-senpai. It's so cute." Ootori commented.

"I feel sorry for Yuuta-san now." Oishi said.

Momo, Eiji and Ryoma snickered together in a corner. Yuuta heard them snicker and shouted at them, "You're laughing at me aren't you?"

"Not really." The trio denied but snickered again making Yuuta vein pop.

"But seriously though, what are Yagyuu and Niou doing behind them?" Tachibana commented.

The picture drama went on for awhile until the part where Fuji and Yuuta reminisce their childhood days. When they both got lost because Fuji was being sadistic to his younger brother.

"Fuji-senpai's so cruel." Momo commented while him and the rest sweatdropped. They all looked at Yuuta with sympathizing eyes.

Yuuta banged his head on the desk.

_Yuuta's heart is starting to waver! I can't let this be! -Mizuki _

_Rikkai's people have been cosplaying all this time too. Is that... vampire? -Akazawa _

_Dane. -Yanagisawa _

_Then Niou acts like a vampire and tries to scare Fuji. _

_I've found my prey for tonight. -Niou _

"Kyaa!" The girls except Sakuno shrieked and the guys stared at them.

"I can see the spark between Niou-san and Fuji-san." An dreamily said. Tomoka nodded, agreeing with her while Sakuno tries to stay away from them as she sweatdropped.

"What are they shrieking about?" Kintarou asked Sakuno.

"I don't think you should know-" Sakuno was cut off when Tomoka shouted.

"It's yaoi! Yaoi!"

The guys stared at them with a blank look.

"..." A moment of silence.

After that moment of silence they shouted, "EHHHH?"

"Is that how girls look at us?" Eiji said with a freaked out look.

"Maybe I should get a girlfriend. Maybe that would excuse myself out of their yaoi fantasies." Zaizen muttered lowly.

"Yaoi is very nice!" Koharu and Yuuji chorused as they glomped each other. The players looked at them with disgusted looks.

Shiraishi sighed, "It's all these two's fault that they look at us as gay persons."

_Aren't those Rikkai's Niou and Yagyuu? -Mizuki _

_We already said that before. -Akazawa _

_What is this? This situation is getting more and more dangerous. -Mizuki _

_How so? -Atsushi _

_Don't tell me Rikkai is scouting Yuuta as well! -Mizuki _

"Mizuki-san really is delusional." Yuuta sighed.

The Rikkaidai members nodded, agreeing with Yuuta.

"There are some girls who like Mizuki/Yuuta yaoi pairing." An stated.

Upon hearing this, Fuji opened his eyes and stared at Mizuki with a smile. Seigaku regulars shuddered at his smile. Mizuki looked around feeling a threatening glare directed towards him but couldn't find the source and just shrugged it off.

_The picture drama showed Mizuki with a cake for Yuuta. _

_The one that knows you the best, is after all me. And the place you belong to is here, St. Rudolph! -Mizuki _

Fuji vein popped.

"What makes you, a mere stranger, know my Yuuta the best?" Fuji angrily asked Mizuki.

"We're living in the same dorm! Of course I know him the best!" Mizuki answered back.

"Stop, stop!" Sengoku interrupted, "I can understand if you're arguing about a girl but arguing about a guy is just so wrong."

"Shut up!" "Be quiet!" Mizuki and Fuji shouted at the same time. Sengoku sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

Yuuta tried to stop them but the two continued to verbally abuse the other. The rest just ignored them as they talked about the next disc.

"Kirihara-san is shown in the next one." Tomoka said.

"He was so cute and innocent in that next one." An commented. Sakuno nodded in agreement making the Seigaku regulars wide eyed. Ryoma slowly and threateningly stared at Kirihara. Kirihara shivered as he noticed someone directing a death glare at him.

"Did you feel that, Marui-senpai?" Kirihara asked with a slightly frightened expression.

"Not really." Marui answered while he blew a bubble gum.


	9. Episode Three

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. Thank you to everyone for your undying support. I'm glad that I make you laugh since this IS a humor story. I hope you continue to read my fics. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine: Episode Three <strong>

While the players were waiting for the show to start, Kirihara poked the nose of his teddy bear and giggled. It was currently seated on their table facing him. The players sitting with him on the table looked at Kirihara with a what-the-fuck-are-you-doing? face. They were Shiraishi, Marui, Jiroh, Jackal, Niou, Yagyuu and Yanagi.

Kirihara noticed the stares at him and looked up at them with a confused expression while he utters an innocent, "What?"

They sighed intending to brush the off the topic but Niou pressed on the topic saying, "Are you gay or what? What are you doing with a stuffed toy?"

The others looked at Niou with thankful and at the same time troubled faces. They were thankful that they would know the reason for the stuffed toy but troubled that Kirihara might go devil mode on them.

"I'm not gay! Catherine is a girl!" Kirihara answered with an angry voice. The rest sweatdropped as they all thought, _'Catherine?' _

"Who the heck is Catherine?" This time, it was Marui who asked.

"She's Catherine." Kirihara grinned as he showed them the stuffed toy. They looked at him in disbelief.

"I'm getting worried over him." Yanagi muttered.

"Why is it named Catherine though?" Shiraishi asked as he looked up.

They all stopped talking once they heard the familiar sound of the screen when it shows the title.

**Title: Initial A **

_Instead of a magic pen, you got us crayons? -Marui _

_Well I thought doing it with a crayon would be more fun! -Kirihara _

_"More fun?" Are you a kindergartener? -Jackal _

Everyone looked at Kirihara who was smiling watching the video while hugging his 'Catherine'.

"It's hard to believe a devil like him can be such a child inside." Atobe commented. Everyone nodded.

"For the first time in my life, I have to agree with the monkey king." Ryoma added.

"For the thousandth time in my life, I ask that you stop calling me monkey king. It does not fit my royal image." Atobe countered.

Ryoma looked at him with bored eyes and said, "Whatever." then smirked and added, "Monkey king."

Atobe glared at Ryoma and was about to speak but they were hushed as they can't watch in peace with all the talking.

The screen was showing that Jackal, Marui and Kirihara, who was now joined by Kawamura, was chasing after a dog. Jackal was having a hard time running while carrying all the stuff.

Marui snickered at the scene and glanced at Jackal who was sighing.

"I bet it was Bunta who made Jackal carry all those stuffs." Yukimura commented with an amused smile on his face.

They were watching the part where Kirihara was trying his best to get the stuffed toy Kawamura was gonna give to his relative and Jackal was being licked and glomped by the dog in the background.

"He's really different when he's outside the courts." Tachibana commented as they all saw Kirihara in a new light. While they looked at Jackal with sympathetic eyes.

_Ah, senpai! You can sew? -Kirihara _

_Yeah, it'll get sewed! By Jackal, that is. -Marui _

_Again, me? -Jackal _

_I'm a genius, after all! -Marui _

They all watched Jackal with sympathetic eyes once again.

"I really feel sorry for him now." Mukahi commented. Everyone agreed.

"That isn't what being a genius is." Fuji commented with his usual smile.

"It's pushing your work to others." Yuuta added.

Then the screen showed Akutsu and he immediately glared at the girls. They noticed death staring at them from behind their backs and they turned around nervously.

"I-Is there something wrong?" An asked nervously to Akutsu.

"I thought you told me I wouldn't be in this show." Akutsu said with a threatening voice.

"I-It isn't an embarrassing or funny scene anyway, A-Akutsu-sama." Tomoka nervously answered and used the honorific 'sama' thinking it would calm him down.

_Oh yeah, Dan. Have you seen Sengoku anywhere? -Minami _

_Sengoku-senpai? He said "I'm going out on a scout out!". He left school with binoculars a while ago. -Dan _

_On a scout out? We're having a meeting after practice. I even told him to come to the club house no matter what. -Minami _

_He was skipping happily -Dan _

_Shit! He ran away again! -Minami _

They all looked at Minami who was feeling pissed off again as he remembered that moment in his life.

"He's an unreliable captain." Zaizen bluntly stated which stabbed Minami straight on. More arrows stabbed him as they all agreed at how unreliable and ignored he is.

The screen showed Dan and Akutsu training.

"It's hard to believe how they're so close to each other. They have a huge difference in personalities." Sengoku commented.

"A loud blabbermouth mentioned that Akutsu-san ripped open the tennis fence just to get the omamori the desu guy brought him." Ryoma stated. Akutsu snapped his head up and glared at Ryoma.

"Oh! Really? That's kinda sweet." Momo commented in which he earned a glare from Akutsu.

"Ah! Young love!" Eiji sang while Momo commented, "You're stealing my line, Eiji-senpai!"

Akutsu stood up but Sengoku held him down with a sweatdrop while saying things like, "Calm down Akutsu!" while he laughs nervously when he was glared at.

The screen then showed the meeting of Akutsu, Dan and Kirihara and Akutsu saving Kirihara from the bullies while Kirihara thanked him.

They all stared at the two with disbelieving eyes. Especially at Kirihara.

"He was being bullied but didn't go devil mode on them." Shiraishi commented.

"That's kind of weird. For a devil like him on the court to be bullied outside the courts." Momo added.

"That's dumb. It's the perfect excuse to go devil mode on them." Niou said.

"Waaah! I can imagine Kirihara-san as a girl." Tomoka commented while her fantasies start.

"Yeah! He's gonna be such a moe character!" An joined in.

"Koshimae will be the tsundere type when he's a girl!" Kintarou joined the conversation.

"What kind of language are they speaking?" Kai asked.

"Even if it's Japanese, I too, do not understand what they are talking about." Kite shrugged.

"It's the otaku language!" Jiroh excitedly shouted as he joined in the otaku circle.

"What is tsundere?" Ryoma asked.

The players around them sighed at the unknown language around the room.

Kirihara and Marui butted in and joined the otaku circle as well, "Tsundere is a type that is cold but is actually warm and kind on the inside."

"They have such a confusing personality." Kamio commented.

"But it really does fit Echizen though." Momo snickered which earned him a glare from Momo.

"What do you mean I'm a tsundere? Whatever term that is." Ryoma asked.

"W-Well, you might be cold all the time but you're actually kind to your cat and to -cough-Ryuzaki-san-cough-." Momo answered as he faked a cough mentioning Sakuno.

"That's right, that's right! Ochibi is such a tsundere! How cute!" Eiji teased while he snickers.

Momo and Eiji laughed until they were hit by tennis balls straight in the face in courtesy of Ryoma.

"What is moe then?" Kawamura asked.

Marui answered, "It's about cute and lovable characters."

"My Catherine is very moe~" Kirihara stated as he snuggled his teddy bear. The rest of the people in the room, except the ones who are part of the otaku circle, looked at Kirihara with a deadpanned expression.

"...Let's not go there. Just put in the next disc." Shishido butted in.

Sakuno obeyed and placed the next disc as the other girls are busy with their otaku talk in the otaku circle.

"The next one is about Oishi-senpai and Kikumaru-senpai. They kind of had a fight in this." Sakuno explained the contents of the next disc.

"Oishi and me having a fight?" Eiji repeated in disbelief as he went to his thinking posture, "Hmmm. When we fight, which is very rare, I usually forget it so I wonder what this fight was about."


	10. Episode Four

**A/N: Thanks for the love guys~ Anyway, here's the next chapter. Also, Advanced Happy Birthday to Fuji xD And man! I can't wait for this fic to reach episode eight XD RxR~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Ten: Episode Four <strong>

"It's loading! It's loading! The disc is loading!" Eiji stated the obvious with an excited expression.

"We can see that, Kikumaru-senpai." Ryoma sighed.

"I can't help it." Eiji pouted and continued, "The video is about me and Oishi."

"But it was a video of one of your rare fights." Momo butted in, "Why are you getting excited seeing yourselves fight each other?"

The other players hushed them down as the video was about to start. They feel something weird though. Like something that isn't supposed to happen will happen.

A cheery music was heard and Sakuno suddenly showed up on the video. They all blinked. Sakuno blushed and instantly stood up while screeching, "I placed the wrong disc!"

Sakuno ran towards the video player but Momo suddenly said, "Wait a minute. I think I know this."

Everyone turned to look at Momo, interested in what he was gonna say and as soon as Sakuno stopped the video, he shouted, "AH! It was Ryuzaki-chan and Echizen's date!"

"...EHH?" They all exclaimed.

Sakuno quickly hid the disc and frantically searched for the real one but she was bombarded by the players exclaiming, "Let us watch that disc!"

"I-It wasn't a date. Ryoma-kun was just accompanying me to the racket stringer's place." Sakuno meekly answered as her face was getting red being stared at by hot players.

"Still, it's pretty interesting to see the boy with a girl." Yukimura commented.

"I want to see how Echizen acts with girls." Sengoku exclaimed. For some reason, he's really excited about it.

"Shut up. The real one's starting." Ryoma said trying to change the subject. The rest were about to complain but they hushed down as they were curious about these picture dramas.

"By the way, who took the video of me and Ryuzaki going to the racket stringer?" Ryoma muttered.

Someone coughed and they all found themselves looking at Fuji. Fuji innocently smiled at them and they all thought, _'He's the one who took the video. I'm positive.' _

They all decided to continue watching the video and they saw Eiji playing a computer game at 11:35 in the evening.

"That's bad for your health, Kikumaru." Shiraishi commented.

The Shitenhouji regulars stared at Shiraishi with horrified expressions. Shiraishi noticed this and tilted his head and muttered a small, "Huh?"

"Oh, it's nothing. We just thought that you'll start one of your long sermons about health tips again." Kenya sweatdropped.

Shiraishi smirked, "You want me to start one?"

The Shitenhouji regulars simultaneously shook their heads.

**Title: Kai Para **

_"Net game"? What's that? -Oishi _

_It means it's an online game. -Momo _

_Online... -Oishi _

_Wait, you really don't know it? -Eiji _

_This is bad, Oishi-senpai -Ryoma _

_Is that so? -Oishi _

Kirihara stared at the screen in shock and then looked at Oishi and rudely said, "Are you living in the mountains? How come you don't know about net games?"

Oishi blushed and answered, "I'm just too busy studying and practicing tennis for those kinds of stuff."

"Ah! Enough, enough! I don't want to hear the word studying when we had this chance to take a break in school." Kai complained.

_Yo! I've been waiting! -Eiji _

_Ah, I'm counting on you! -Oishi? _

_OK! Let's kick his ass together! -Eiji _

_Understood. -Oishi? _

_Take this! SHINING SWORD! It's no good! FLYING BUSTER'S DASH! -Eiji _

"Uhm, is it normal to say what's in your mind out loudly when playing games?" Choutaro asked innocently.

"No, it isn't normal." Shishido answered.

Eiji pouted and said, "It's more fun that way! You can really feel the game when you do."

_What are you supposed to do in here? -Oishi _

_To raise vegetables and crop on this plantation-nya! -Eiji? _

_Hmm? To grow vegetables, huh? Ok! Let's try doing this! -Oishi _

"...Is it really not normal? Speaking your mind out loudly that is." This time it was Kaidoh who asked.

"It's not normal." Inui answered.

_In "Kai Para" I rethought on how nature should be treasured! -Oishi _

_Kai Para could make you think that far? As always, Oishi is different! As for me, I only think about how much life energy I've got left! -Eiji _

_Today I'll surely level up, so that I can get the latest Phantom Sword! -Eiji _

_I too will try to get points so I'll get the latest tractor model! -Oishi _

_Tractor? -Momo _

"Oh. The memories are coming back." Eiji muttered as he finally remembered why they fought.

"Yeah, you two were playing different games all these time." Momo commented.

While they were all watching, Yuushi coughed silently. Why he coughed? We'll find out later on.

When the video reached the part where their partners betray them, it started one of Eiji and Oishi's rare fight.

_Because of Oishi I didn't manage to get the Phantom Sword! -Eiji _

_And I had to sell all my veggies! Even with my saved money, it wasn't enough! -Oishi _

_Aren't those two having a very confusing conversation? -Momo _

_I don't care but, shouldn't we start practicing already? -Hiyoshi _

_I looked forward to playing against Kikumaru, too! So prepare yourselves, Seigaku's Golden Pair! -Gakuto _

_Don't want to! I don't want to be paired with Oishi! -Eiji _

_Yeah, we're not Golden Pair anymore. -Oishi _

And Eiji ended up being partnered with Gakuto and Oishi with Hiyoshi.

"That's a rare pairing." Tachibana commented.

"Yeah it was almost an impossible pairing since Gakuto never planned on becoming Kikumaru's doubles partner." Atobe commented.

_KIKUMARU SHINING STAR! -Eiji _

_OISHI TRACTOR! -Oishi _

_"Kai Para"? -Gakuto i _

_A recently popular net game, it seems... -Hiyoshi _

_Huh? They're practically married even in "Kai Para"? -Yuushi _

_You know about it, Yuushi? -Gakuto _

_A little bit, yeah. But, what a match. Fighting over a game. It's like they're at middle school level... -Yuushi _

_But we are middle schoolers... -Hiyoshi _

"YAOI!" The otaku circle shouted simultaneously as they heard the word "married" defined to the Golden Pair.

The rest merely facepalmed as the otaku circle is on the move again.

_It's probably just me, but the match they're having doesn't look at all like tennis? -Momo _

_KIKUMARU TRIPLE SPIN ATTACK! -Eiji _

_OISHI ORGANIC SPECIAL! -Oishi _

"... That is one weird match right there." Zaizen commented with bored eyes.

The video then reached the conclusion that they were playing a different game all this time and that Ryoma suddenly chuckled.

_What's wrong, Echizen? -Oishi _

_Ochibi? -Eiji _

_It's... nothing-nya! -Ryoma _

_Y-You were that cat? -Oishi _

_Sorry! Just... Oishi-senpai didn't realize at all... -Ryoma _

_Then, kiddo, you were playing with me too? -Eiji _

_No, I didn't play with you at all. -Ryoma _

_Eh? Then I wonder who was it... -Eiji _

Then it showed Yuushi playing Kai Para in which he thought was Atobe but it was actually Eiji.

"..." was their reaction showing a deadpanned face.

"... Okay..."

"Baka Oshitari! So it was you!" Eiji pouted as he pointed accusingly at Yuushi in which Yuushi just smirked.

"I didn't know Echizen was capable of laughing like that." Shiraishi commented.

"Ryoma-kun laughs more at episode eight of this picture drama. He was kind of cute." Sakuno said with a light blush.

"Episode eight?" Ryoma surprisingly asked. When the heck did he last laughed again?

Sakuno was about to speak but Tomoka hushed her, "That's the best episode. You can't spoil them." She said with an evil smile. The players stared at them, their curiosity about episode eight growing as the minute passes.

"Well anyway, the next episode is about Rokkaku, Sengoku-san, Koharu-san, Shiraishi-san and Yukimura-san. It's about how to pick up girls." An explained.

"Oh! How to pick up girls with me in it? That's interesting!" Sengoku instantly commented. They sighed.

"Oh~? Am I going to be picked up by these handsome guys~?" Koharu asked cutely.

Sengoku stared at him with a blank stare and said, "I'll pass."

"Why do you need other guys to pick you when you have me?" Yuuji dramatically asked.

The rest decided to ignore their 'lover's quarrel' and continued on with their conversation.

"But why am I there as well?" Shiraishi asked with a sweatdrop.

"Shiraishi doesn't care one bit about girls at all. What a sad life." Kenya commented.

"You're not young at all, Shiraishi-san." Momo added.

Shiraishi faked a laugh with a sweatdrop, "Why am I being scolded?"


	11. Episode Five

**A/N: My brain won't come up with funny ideas. I just had continuous exams in 2 weeks x.x so my brain turned all serious on me. I'll work hard on bringing back my brain though. Here's the next chapter. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eleven: Episode Five <strong>

The room became noisy as they chatted with each other while waiting for the video to start but the door suddenly opened which made them all shut up and turn towards the door. It was...

"Hello. We brought snacks and drinks for you guys."

It was the new ichinen trio of U-17 camp, Horio, Dan and Shiita. The gluttonous people in the room mainly, Momo, Eiji, Marui, Kirihara, Kei, Kintarou and others, all had sparkles in their eyes and drools on their mouths while staring at the humongous amount of snacks they brought. They even had to put them all in a huge sack due to the number of players and the gluttonous ones.

The ichinen trio had frightened faces as the glutton group looked at the sack like a lion preparing to catch its prey. They were all on the floor in pouncing position and the other sane ones sweatdropped at them.

"The Speedstar of Naniwa would get to that sack first!" Kenya challenged.

"Nah uh! If it comes to snacks, my speed becomes faster." Eiji said.

"I would get to that sack first! I would destroy you all along the way!" Kirihara laughed evilly. What the heck? He turned devil mode on the snacks rather than being bullied last episode four.

"Even though I'm fat, I won't lose to you all!" Kei said.

Ryoma commented with a smirk, "He just admitted he was fat."

Kei glared at Ryoma for awhile but turned his attention back to the food.

"I won't lose this race!" Kintarou shouted.

"When did this become a race?" Zaizen commented with a blank stare.

"This is a race? Then I have to beat Kikumaru here!" Gakuto said as he joined the pouncing group.

"I'll have my revenge on Momoshiro and Tanishi for stealing my snacks!" Marui seriously stated.

Momo and Kei gulped as they thought, _'How can he still remember that?' _

Hesitatingly, Horio slowly dropped the sack to the ground all the while looking at the glutton group watching their every action preparing to run away from the sack after. But when the sack reached the ground, Horio failed to run away as he was pounced by the glutton group.

"Who won?" Yukimura asked with a smile. He was soooo enjoying this.

The pouncing group had handfuls of snacks on their arms while they argued on who won while Horio laid on the ground, knocked out. The sack was empty.

"... Are there any more food left for us?" Shiraishi asked.

"Tarundoru!" Sanada shouted as he slapped each and every one of the gluttonous group.

"I'm glad I wasn't part of that." Ryoma muttered as he lowered his cap.

"Why didn't you join, Echizen? You never back down from a fight. No matter what form it is." Shishido asked.

"Why didn't super gorilla-like guy slap us before the race?" Kintarou whined as he rubbed his cheek.

Sanada twitched upon hearing that insulting nickname again and was preparing to slap Kintarou again but was stopped by Marui.

"Now, now. You're going to be sued as child abusing." Marui said as his elder brother role came out.

Dan answered, "The coaches thought this would happen so we had another sack outside for the uhhh, less gluttonous ones."

"THEN THAT SLAP WAS FOR NOTHING THEN!" The glutton group shouted.

~xoxoxoxo~

They all settled down and prepared to watch the film. Kirihara had a happy life. He was with Catherine and his snacks. No one can ruin that moment. The people in his table looked at Catherine weirdly. Once the film started though, it took all of their energy to remove their eyes from Catherine and Kirihara to the film.

**Title: Beach-side's popular watching **

It showed a beach with the Rokkaku members. And Amane kicking Kurobane.

_Excuse me! Can we have two shaved ice, please? -Random Girl _

_Umm, this is not a beach house, but the Rokkaku Chuu tennis club. -Saeki _

_Eh, really? We're really sorry! -Random Girl _

_A lot of people make the mistake. -Saeki _

"... Why does Rokkaku have their tennis club at the beach and just have to make it look like a beach house?" Kamio asked while he raised an eyebrow.

"They say that training on the beach is effective for sports people." Yanagi answered. "I just can't comprehend why they made it look like a beach house."

"Well, our coach plus Kentarou make a crazy combination so... that's what happened." Kurobane answered with a sigh.

_Sae's lucky... being so popular... Why is that... why? Why is Sae-san so popular with girls? I want to be that way too! -Kentaro _

_Shall I share with you the answer to that? -Koharu _

_Who the- something appeared! -Kentaro _

Dark clouds loomed over the audio-visual room as Koharu made an entrance with that... figure.

"..." No one even dared to comment except...

"Koharu has such a nice body as always!" Yuuji commented.

They all stared at the yaoi couple with disgusted expressions.

Ryoma commented, "Why are you all disgusted by them but not disgusted when it's you guys?"

Zaizen added, "Yeah. Don't deny it. We know you all have a loved one here especially the doubles team."

They were clearly implying yaoi among the members.

"We do not! Just because you have a girl, ochibi, doesn't mean you can pair us with guys!" Eiji heavily denied.

"Shut up! I'm trying to watch here!" Momo shouted, a little bit irritated.

"Fssh, peach head's acting all mighty just cause he has a girl as well." Kaidoh muttered.

"What was that?" Momo and Kamio chorused. Then they stared at each other.

"Uhh, Kamio. That was my cue. Why did you butt in?" Momo asked.

"I-I object to you having An-chan as your girl." Kamio stuttered and blushed as he tried to be angry.

_Saeki-kun's behavioral principle isn't "I wanna be popular!" or "I wanna be 'whatever'" at all! -Koharu _

_Here, this is your share. -Saeki _

_Thanks. -Itsuki _

_Bane-san, Ryou... you guys eat up as well! -Saeki _

_Ah, Thank you! -Kurobane _

_I'm digging in! -Ryou _

_He noticed not only the girls, but others as well and he's quite good with words! -Koharu _

_Is that what it was? -Kentaro _

"Is that what it was?" Sengoku chorused with the Kentaro on the video. He was clearly relating to this.

"I don't think like that though." Tomoka commented, "I just find Saeki-san hot and cool!"

"Right! Right!" An agreed.

Momo and Kamio jawdropped. An was choosing Saeki over them!

_This is belladonna. -Yukimura _

_This one has poisonous roots, right? The water in the vase was so toxic. -Shiraishi _

_The Indian Oleander is over there. -Yukimura _

_It has poison that causes rashes, right? -Shiraishi _

"..." They all stared at Yukimura and Shiraishi with horrified expressions. Why must fate bring them together? WHY? Are they trying to end the world?

"They're all poisonous!" Kintarou shouted, completely and utterly horrified.

"Despite being fussy about health, why does he have interest in poison!" Kenya asked no one in particular as he glanced frighteningly at Shiraishi.

"If I remember the book correctly, Zaizen-san has to endure hours and hours of talk with Shiraishi-san about poisonous plants while eating lunch right?" Ryoma asked Zaizen. A nod from Zaizen then Ryoma said, "I pity you."

"Shut up." Zaizen boredly stated.

_LUCKY! There was a beach house at a place like this. Won't we take a small break here? -Sengoku _

_I want some ice cream! I want some shaved ice! -Random Girls _

_Okay! Manager-! Aren't you guys from Rokkaku? -Sengoku _

_Aren't you Yamabuki's Sengoku? -Kurobane _

_What, is that what this is? -Sengoku _

_That's right, Sengoku-kun. This is not a beach hou- -Saeki _

_You're working part-time at this beach house! -Sengoku _

The players imitated Rokkaku's reactions in the video as they heard Sengoku's conclusion.

"But a hut like that in the beach, it just has to be a beach house!" Sengoku defended himself.

"Well, we do admit that it does look like a beach house." Oishi commented.

_Sengoku-kun's technique to catch women's heart is at a high level. -Koharu _

_This was Rokkaku's club house? Since I was seeing such babes at the front, I thought this was a beach house! Sorry for intruding. -Sengoku _

_That's fine! Ah, why don't you take a break as well? The clam miso soup is about done, too! -Saeki _

_Lucky! By the way, Virgo's lucky item for today is miso soup! For Libra, hand-made food and for Gemini it's out-door cooking. -Sengoku _

"... Are you a stalker, Sengoku?" Gakuto asked.

"What? No, nononononono!" Sengoku denied.

"How suspicious. How do you know their signs then?" Minami suspiciously stared at his teammate. Sengoku just laughed nervously.

_But no matter if it's Sengoku-kun, he's still no match for Saeki-kun's charm! -Koharu _

_Eh? Why is that? Sae-san has two and Sengoku-san has three... It's clearly a win for Sengoku-san! -Kentaro _

_No, take a look! -Koharu _

_Saeki-kun! Seconds! Saeki-kun~! -Random Girls _

_S-sure! Just wait a bit! -Saeki _

_The women's interest is clearly shifting towards Sae-san... Why? -Kentaro _

_It's clear Sengoku-kun's technique for picking up girls is top notch. But he can't target any of them from that herd, can he? He's really being the profound type. -Koharu _

_Is that so? -Kentaro _

_And with Sengoku-kun being so careful... The women end up feeling confused! And compare that to the naturally defenseless Saeki-kun! -Koharu _

"Is that so?" Sengoku nodded at himself. The rest sweatdropped. What is this? A video lesson for picking up girls?

"Kurobane! Call Saeki and tell him I challenge him to a pick up duel!" Sengoku shouted. The sweatdrop grew bigger.

"You can't leave the camp, Sengoku-senpai!" Dan said.

_But that aside, how long is Kurarin gonna make me wait? -Koharu _

Koharu glanced at Shiraishi, "So while I waited there and almost drowned, you were having a date with Yukimura-kun."

Shiraishi sweatdropped, "I wasn't on a date. I just got engrossed in the plants at their rooftop."

"Poisonous plants." Kenya and Zaizen chorused.

_Where is this? That's right, I was swept by the sea... -Koharu _

_That was dangerous. -Saeki _

_There's no telling what would've happened if Sae hadn't saved you! -Kurobane _

_Saeki-kun saved me? Ahn, I'm so happy! -Koharu _

_Looks like he's not waking up. Shouldn't we do mouth-to-mouth? -Ryou _

_MOUTH-TO-MOUTH? -Koharu _

_Yeah, you're right. -Saeki _

_HERE IT COMES! Mouth-to-mouth... with Saeki-kun... -Koharu _

The players looked at the screen with horrified expressions. Horrified and disgusted expressions.

"NO! DON'T!" Yuuji shouted.

Each had different reactions while watching the scene with the heartbeat sound, curious as to what would happen to Saeki and Koharu. Kurobane facepalmed, Kirihara hugged Catherine tightly, Sanada gripped the table tightly, Zaizen covered Kintarou and Ryoma's eyes, the glasses owners' glasses shined, Marui gulped and swallowed his bubble gum, Jirou dozed off, and just for the heck of it, Niou stole Catherine from Kirihara and threw it somewhere making Kirihara mad and smack Niou before getting Catherine.

_Mouth-to-mouth... Mouth-to... AHHHH! -Koharu_

Everyone faceplanted on the floor.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?" They shouted. Jirou woke up by the noise while Marui coughed since he swallowed his bubble gum.

Kintarou and Ryoma removed Zaizen's hands only to see Ojii-san doing the mouth-to-mouth and they banged their heads on the desk.

_Saeki-kun, thanks so much for saving me today. -Koharu _

_If you want to thank someone, thank him. Sengoku was the first one to notice you were drowning. -Saeki _

_Sengoku-kun was... -Koharu _

_Hey you! -Random Girl _

_Gimme a break, will you? -Shiraishi _

_Kurarin? -Koharu _

_Whoa! Kansai dialect! Are you alone? Let's go somewhere together! -Random Girls _

_They're flirting with him! So envious! -Kentaro _

_Nanpasare to wa nanpashiottoka (Skirt chasing is ship wrecking)... Pff. -Amane _

_Hakata dialect now? -Kurobane with a kick _

_This is bad! -Koharu _

_What's wrong? -Saeki _

_Kurarin hates spectators to the core! Come now ladies! It's already late so let's leave! -Koharu _

_What the heck are you? Move over, pensioner! -Random (wicked) Girls _

_Koharu! -Shiraishi _

_That's no good, saying such garbage. It's not something such cute girls should say! Instead, shall the three of us go play somewhere? I know a good cafe nearby. -Sengoku _

_Let's go, let's go! I'm getting hungry! -Random Girls _

_Then, let's go! -Sengoku _

_I was saved thanks to him... -Shiraishi _

_Sengoku has some good points. -Saeki _

_Seriously, Sengoku is so great! -Koharu _

"I don't feel proud of winning those girls back then after watching this..." Sengoku muttered as shadows loomed over his head. Yamabuki members patted Sengoku on the back feeling his pain.

"Girls are coming to you and you hate it! Are you Echizen?" Momo shouted at Shiraishi. Eiji joined in and the other Shitenhouji members.

"Why am I being scolded again?" Shiraishi asked with a sweatdrop.

"Those girls didn't have to push Konjiki-san though. That was kind of rude." Sakuno commented feeling sorry for Koharu.

Koharu's eyes sparkled as he glomped Sakuno, "Thank you for worrying about me. You're so nice."

Tomoka and An deadpanned, "Stop being so nice Sakuno."

Sakuno sweatdropped and didn't feel nervous being hugged by a boy as she didn't actually see Koharu as a boy. If Ryoma hadn't removed Koharu from her, they would've stayed like that till the end of watching these films.

"The Silver Pair is next!" Tomoka shouted as she took out the disc.

"Silver Pair?" The players chorused.

"Shishido-san and Ohtori-san." An answered.

"Why are we only silver?" Shishido asked, a little annoyed.

"Because Kikumaru-senpai and Oishi-senpai are the Golden Pair already." Tomoka bluntly stated.

"Well, for your information, we will be the next Golden Pair!" Shishido bragged and stood up as Choutaro tried to make him to sit.

"That's only if you beat us first, nya!" Eiji challenged and stood up as Oishi tried to make Eiji sit as well.

"If they are in that film then that means ore-sama shall be in there as well, ahn?" Atobe said.

"Yeah. It's only a minor role though." Tomoka answered.

"How can ore-sama get a minor role? Who made this video? Ore-sama will sue this person!"

Sweatdrop.

* * *

><p><strong>AN again: I didn't expect it would be that long, LOL. I'm starting to like Shiraishi. I'm being infected with yaoi disease...  
><strong>


	12. Episode Six

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews like always~ It inspires me to write. Sorry if I take too long though. I was in gamer mode :) I'm also running out of funny ideas T.T We are one step closer to Episode Eight! Anyway, here's the next chapter. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twelve: Episode Six <strong>

The U-17 players still continue to gather in the audio visual room while time seems to stop as they stayed there for how many seconds, minutes, hours or even days. Seriously, what time is it there? Even I don't know. Anyway, Atobe suddenly stood up making all the players in the room turn to look at him. Of course, Atobe loved the attention he was receiving but tried to stop himself from making an attention seeking move then moved towards the door.

"Where are you going, Atobe? The shows haven't finished yet." Yuushi said.

"Where else? I'm going to sue whoever made this show for not giving ore-sama a major role." Atobe haughtily answered.

Sweatdrops from various people in the room showed.

"Do you even know who made the videos?" Mukahi asked. A pause from Atobe followed. Then, right after a while he returned to his seat.

Another sweatdrop occured from various people in the room.

"Sometimes, buchou acts so stupidly." Hiyoshi sighed.

"Ahahaha! Atobe is stupid! Atobe is stupid!" Jiroh chanted while Marui and some others followed his example.

"Ore-sama orders all of you to shut up!" Atobe shouted, feeling pissed and annoyed.

"You all shut up! The show's starting!" Tomoka shouted in her megaphone voice making every player in the room flinch and shut up as they immediately turned their attention to the film.

**Title: I don't understand your feelings! **

"..." was the reaction in the room. And that was just the title.

"Uhm, this is about Ootori and Shishido-san right?" Momo hesitantly asked. A nod from various people.

"The title sounds so gay! Ahahahaha!" Eiji laughed out loud. "What? Does it mean they have feelings for each other?"

Shishido stood up from his seat and having a fist up, "What was that?" Choutaro tried to stop him by pulling Shishido back to his seat.

"Shishido-san, please calm down."

"They look like a married couple. So cute!" An said while observing Shishido and Choutaro's actions.

"Silver pair is really cute!" Tomoka added, fangirling over the yaoi moment.

_Who's your choice? -Atobe _

_With Choutaro there's absolutely not enough talent to lead. In other words, not enough leadership. If I were to choose, it'd be Wakashi. -Shishido _

"Ore-sama still looks handsome as ever." Atobe said, praising himself upon seeing himself.

"You're such a narcissist." Yuushi commented.

"Shishido's so mean! How could you not vote for your doubles partner even if he lacks something!" Eiji scolded Shishido.

Shishido was about to butt in with something when Sakuno spoke, "You have to watch till the end, Kikumaru-senpai. Their relationship is really cute."

"Oh! Sakuno is going to the yaoi side! A new yaoi fangirl is born!" Tomoka shouted. Sakuno sweatdropped.

"Uhh, no. I mean their friendship was cute." Sakuno denied.

_If you're not seriously practicing, it's a waste of time. -Hiyoshi _

_I don't want to hear that from you. -Choutaro _

The people in the room gasped. All were thinking the same thoughts. To think that someone as kind and pure as Choutaro, who was kind enough to offer eye drops to a devil Kirihara, would talk back like that. Choutaro blushed as he noticed pairs of eyes watching his every move.

_Your moves are no good for the kouhais! -Shishido _

_Whose fault do you think it is? It's because you were saying such things... -Choutaro _

_What's with me? If you've got something to say, say it clearly! -Shishido _

_Nothing at all. -Choutaro _

_If you can't face the problem, don't voice it in the first place! -Shishido _

_And you? You didn't face the problem either, did you? It's not as if I want to be praised or acknowledged by you, I don't think that! I'd wanted for you to tell me directly if you thought I was lacking in something! -Choutaro _

_Ummm, I don't really get you, but I plan on telling you every time I notice something. -Shishido _

_I'm not talking about that. Definitely not that. -Choutaro _

_Then what? Speak clearly! -Shishido _

_What I mean is... It really doesn't matter! It's not as if you could understand my feelings! -Choutaro _

"... They really are cute." Muttered some of the players in the room. Choutaro blushed and Shishido vein popped.

Shishido kept muttering stuff like, "Who the fuck made this video? I'm gonna freaking sue that person."

"Silver pair has a kind of charm that you won't see in the Golden pair!" Kintarou commented joining the yaoi fanclub.

A nod by the otaku zone followed. A sweatdrop by the sane people.

_Then let's try starting with the running. However... -Inui _

_What the heck is this? -Kaidoh _

_A muscle power belt I invented. There's plently of lead inside. Run with these attached to both of your legs. -Inui _

"...First, the Inui juice. Now, this muscle belt. What the heck is Inui-senpai trying to become in the future?" Momo freaked.

"Maybe an inventor." Fuji smiled.

"One drink of that juice and he would be kicked out by his co workers though." Eiji snickered. Inui's glasses shined as he looked at Eiji. A shiver from Eiji as he slowly looked at Inui only to be faced with some kind of bluish juice.

"Iyaaaa! I don't want that! Why are you making me drink that? Oh my gosh! Is that Aozu? No! Anything but that!" Eiji freaked out earning a glare from the others who were watching.

_So that's what happened. -Kaidoh _

_Since the day we were made a pair, I came to depend on Choutaro more than anyone else. So why did I say such things to him? -Shishido _

_As for me... For me... If someone told me I didn't understand, the reaction would be opposite from being angry. -Kaidoh _

_What do you mean? -Shishido _

_I've never been able to understand what Inui-senpai has said. Just doing according to Inui-senpai's words has made me stronger. But that all in mind, understanding or not understanding, made no difference. Even if I don't understand everything, I still have faith in what senpai says. -Kaidoh _

Momo jawdropped at Kaidoh. Kaidoh vein popped.

"What's that look for? Are you looking for a fight?" Kaidoh asked, pissed off.

"To think that someone like Kaidoh would have that kind of heart to heart talk with a guy and from a different school no less." Momo gasped.

"Yarou!" Kaidoh shouted, preparing to have a fight with Momo.

"Stop it you two!" Oishi-mama stopped the two.

"Nya! Kaidoh is so good at giving advices. Who would've thought?" Eiji commented. Kaidoh vein popped again but he doesn't have the guts to hit a senpai. He's that respectful.

"Kaidoh's a tsundere as well huh?" Marui commented while blowing his gum.

"Yeah." said the otaku zone.

_The finish of the practice menu is this. Meet the "Inui Juice Plus One". -Inui _

_Inui Juice... Plus One... Plus One... the heck did you add in there? -Kaidoh _

_That's a secret. Didn't you just say it? To understand everything doesn't matter. -Inui _

_T-that was just-! -Kaidoh _

_Then drink it up in one gulp! Come on~! -Inui _

_This and that are different! Gimme a break! -Kaidoh _

_Hmm, that's a shame. I guess you're more prepared, Shishido. -Inui _

_M-m-me? -Shishido _

_If you drink this, it's guaranteed you will understand feelings more clearly. -Inui _

_T-that's a lie! W-wait! -Shishido _

The room darkened as they watched in horror, or rather listen in horror, at Shishido's terrified scream after drinking the Inui juice.

"...I didn't know that Shishido experienced something horrible as that." Mukahi commented all the while staring at Shishido with sympathetic eyes.

Everyone stared at Shishido like that.

"I would've liked to try that juice of yours, Inui." Fuji smiled.

"I brought it with me." Inui said as he poured the juice into a cup that came out of nowhere. Everyone deadpanned.

_'Where the heck did that come from and how the heck did he bring it?' _Everyone thought.

Fuji smiled and gulped down the drink and said, "Ahh! This is really good. I recommend it."

Everyone fell down on the floor. Is this some kind of horror movie they were in? It only got more freakier when Yukimura drank the juice and smiled saying "It was delicious."

Shiraishi even tried it and coughed for a second but commented that "It is quite healthy."

Seriously, what's wrong with these people? was the thought in everyone's minds. Well duh, they're from the devil's room. What did you expect?

_"...it'd be Wakashi." is what I would've probably said half a year ago. But that guy's growth has been noticeable lately. And I'm not only talking about his techniques. His mentality is growing as well. Choutaro is enough for me. I think he'd make a great captain. -Shishido _

"Awwww~" People in the room commented.

Eiji skipped over to Shishido's table and glomped him.

"Isn't that cute? I'm sorry I misunderstood you, nya!" Eiji said while rubbing his cheeks against Shishido's.

"Hey, stop that! Get off of me!" Shishido struggled but it was no use. Eiji is strangely strong in times like that.

_Shishido-san, is that true? -Choutaro _

_Y-yeah... -Shishido _

_What? If you'd just told me that in the first place... -Choutaro _

_I-idiot! Like I could say something like that to you with a straight face! -Shishido _

"What's with the atmosphere?" Kirihara commented.

"It has this confession atmosphere..." Jackal sweatdropped.

"Shishido is even stuttering. What the heck?" Mukahi snickered.

"Shut up!" Shishido shouted.

"Isn't it cute?" Tomoka and An chorused and fangirled while crowding over Shishido.

"W-Wait! Why only me? Isn't Choutaro included here?" Shishido complained.

"We already know about teddy bear's cute side!" Kintarou said.

"Teddy bear?" Choutaro asked at his newly earned nickname.

Sakuno, not being a part of the otaku zone nor the yaoi fanclub, moved to replace the disc to the next one. Then she explained the contents to those who are still sane.

"The next one is about Hiyoshi-san. Oshitari-san of Hyotei, Inui-senpai and Tezuka-senpai and some of Higa Chuu are in there as well. It's really fun." Sakuno explained with a smile.

"Oh! Higa Chuu? Finally!" Kai exclaimed. They were finally gonna have some screen time.

"Tezuka-buchou? To think that buchou would be in this... It's so exciting." Momo commented.

"I wonder if Tezuka can make jokes." Eiji snickered.

"Well, even if the shows have been pretty crazy, I don't think Tezuka will have a comedic role here." Oishi said.

"Let's just watch and see!"


	13. Episode Seven

**A/N: Sorry for my slow update. I was in the mood to watch random animes and read random mangas. Anyway, hope you like this chapter~ and -nosebleed- after this is the ocean festival~ Yay! RxR~ **

**Also, thank you guys! I love you so much and thanks for the love! I know it isn't that special but I just wanted to share that this fic received 36 faves~ Thank you to those who added it in their faves and I hope you keep supporting me~  
><strong>

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Thirteen: Episode Seven <strong>

The players of the U-17 camp were chatting with each other while they prepare for the next episode.

"You know..." Kirihara started. Everyone looked at him questioningly.

"Is time still moving?" Kirihara asked with a sigh.

The others blankly stared at him and his nonsense question.

"Of course it's moving. If time stops, our movements will freeze as well you know." Marui answered his kouhai.

"Well you know, we might be one of those main characters in a manga where we're the only ones who notice."

The others decided to ignore Kirihara and move on with their lives.

Marui sighed, "You read too much manga, Akaya."

"What made you ask that question anyway, Akaya?" This time it was Yagyuu.

Kirihara hugged his 'Catherine' closer and answered, "Well, we've been here in this audio visual room for like, seven chapters already. Won't the coaches get mad at us or something for slacking off?"

"Well, our practice ended already so it's our free time. The coaches won't mind us slacking off once in a while. We, youths, need our break you know." Marui said and blew a gum after.

"And besides, even if seven chapters passed already, every video is eleven to twelve minutes so for seven videos, only one hour and some minutes passed." Renji said.

Kirihara sighed, "I don't like mathematics. Is an hour a long time?"

"What are you? Kindergarten? Even children know how much is an hour." Marui said, smacking Kirihara on the head.

"That hurts, senpai!"

**Title: Whose 'spectacle' is this? **

"Oh it started." Kirihara and the other players in his table stopped chatting and looked at the screen.

_Inui and Yuushi teaching Hiyoshi about glasses. _

_Kai and Hirakoba shows up. _

"..." The players stared blankly at the screen.

"Why are they in that position?" Momo pointed at the screen and took a glance at the Higa chuu members, specifically Hirakoba and Kai.

Kai just sighed and said, "Just watch."

"Maybe Hirakoba just likes to hug random glasses post like that and Kai just feels like bending all of a sudden." Eiji snickered.

"We do not!" Hirakoba and Kai chorused.

_Glasses aren't that simple objects, you know. -Yuushi _

_You could say glasses represent a part of the personality. You can get a lot of data by surveying various glasses. -Inui _

"You can?" Kawamura asked Inui. Inui's glasses shined.

"Seeing Inui-senpai's glasses only makes me think of disgusting juices and what his eyes look like." Momo whispered to Ryoma and Ryoma just nodded.

_Eh, is that so? -Hirakoba _

_Dun understand the slightest. -Kai _

_Well, if the person himself doesn't wear glasses, it might be a thing they cannot easily understand. -Tezuka _

_Oh Tezuka -Inui _

_What the- you really meet people you know today, indeed. -Yuushi _

_Did you come shopping for glasses as well? -Inui _

_No, today is maintenance only. -Tezuka _

_It might be just me, but aren't there a lot of glasses at this shop? -Kai _

"Well, duh. They're in a glasses shop right?" Zaizen stared at Kai sympathetically as if implying that he feels sorry that he was born stupid.

"A glasses shop is a weird place to hang out though." Kamio commented.

"Not a place where you bring your girlfriend, you mean." Momo teased.

"Yeah." Kamio agreed then realized what he said and shouted, "What! Leave me alone already Momoshiro!" Momo just snickered.

"Won't his cap fall off being positioned like that though?" Ryoma asked, commenting on Kai's cap and position.

"His cap defies physics." Marui said.

"As if our tennis doesn't defy physics." Shiraishi said with a sweatdrop.

_Well of course, being a spectacle shop and all. -Hirakoba _

_Ah, really? -Kai _

"You freaking didn't know you were in a glasses shop?" Momo shouted. Kai just laughed.

_Is it okay if I ask a question? -Tezuka _

_What is it? -Inui _

_Why are you talking frozen to a spot like that? No matter how much this is a picture drama, that's too unnatural, don't you think? -Tezuka _

"That's our Tezuka! He already knows they're in a picture drama!" Eiji said then realized and shouted, "EH? How come you know that you're all in a picture drama?"

Tezuka simply answered saying, "While I was outside the shop, a person wearing a hood covering his face said that they're filming a picture drama inside before I went in."

"Eh? That's so unfair! How come they let you know but didn't let us know?" Kirihara said.

"And who was that person who told you anyway?" Shishido asked, his mind thinking up ways to kill whoever that person is for secretly invading his privacy like the last episode.

_Tezuka takes a step. _

_Please don't move! -Hiyoshi _

_You're... Hiyoshi? What is this all about? Seems there's a reason behind this. -Tezuka _

_Yes. The truth is... -Hiyoshi _

_Flashback~ _

_Aren't you Hyoutei's Hiyoshi? According to my data your eyesight is -0.5 so the probability of you wearing contact lenses is 94 percent and the reason that Hiyoshi is looking for glasses is you lost your glasses you use at home and that's why the probability of buying glasses is 88 percent. However because it's been so long since you've been in a glasses shop and there's so much to choose from, the probability of you not knowing what to pick is 82 percent. -Inui _

"Let the guy speak, Inui/Inui-senpai!" Eiji and Momo said at Inui.

"Have pity on the poor author of this story pausing the video and copying the mega ultra long line you said!" Kintarou said then he added, "By the way, the author of this story doesn't own the video~"

_Ah, no... -Hiyoshi _

_If that's the case, I'll just have to give some advice. -Inui _

_What? I'm in no need of such. -Hiyoshi _

_To begin with... -Inui _

_'He's not listening to Hiyoshi at all.' _The players watching the video thought at the same time.

Choutaro patted Hiyoshi and cheered him up saying, "It's all okay, Hiyoshi."

Hiyoshi just sighed.

_Isn't it Hiyoshi? And even Inui's here. A bit of a surprise. -Yuushi _

_I came to order a pair of spare glasses, however Hiyoshi begged for me to help him choose. -Inui _

_No, I don't really... -Hiyoshi _

_Is that so? If so, I'll help you out as well. -Yuushi _

_'...I feel sorry for him.' _They all thought while staring at Hiyoshi.

Choutaro patted him again on the back but now Kabaji joined him in patting.

"We listen to you Hiyoshi. Don't mind it at all." Choutaro cheered him up. Hiyoshi just sighed.

_Oh, as expected of Tokyo's spectacle shop! -Hirakoba _

_There are heaps of glasses. -Kai _

_Those sunglasses look cool! -Hirakoba _

_That's true, so cool! -Kai _

_Shall we try 'em on? -Hirakoba _

_Imma try them on first! -Kai _

_I found 'em first! -Hirakoba _

_Winners keepers! VIKING HORN! -Kai _

"There's another guy here that won't listen." Kenya commented while glancing at Kai.

"Yeah, Hirakoba already mentioned spectacle shop and then he still didn't know they were in one." Momo agreed.

Kite sighed, "You two are such children."

_NO WAY! Whatcha thinking using Viking Horn on the stand? -Hirakoba _

_Sorry, sorry... -Kai _

Kite rubbed his temples and a vein pop showing on his head.

"Seriously, what is he thinking doing that? Is he seeing the stand as a tennis ball? But he must be stupid and blind to not see that it wasn't a tennis ball. Won't the owner get angry at all the glasses that fell on the floor? Some glasses might have cracked and they would have to pay for it and it would cause big trouble since Higa chuu are poor..." Shinji mumbled.

Fudomine members sighed.

"Maybe he isn't thinking at all?" Kintarou grinned. Kai vein popped.

"As if you can think. Oh wait, you can't since you don't have a brain." Kai countered.

"What? I do have a brain you know and I use my brain unlike you!" Kintarou countered back.

"A kid who believes that his captain's bandaged arm is filled with poison doesn't use his brain at all, stupid." Kai said.

"Eh? Shiraishi-san's arm doesn't have poison?" Kirihara blinked.

Rikkaidai members and others stared at Kirihara dumbfoundedly.

"Oi, oi Akaya. You fought in a doubles match with Shiraishi right? He removed the bandage right? Now think of what the heck you're asking now?" Marui said.

"People who call others stupid are the stupid ones!" Kintarou continued to argue with Kai.

"Ore-sama orders everyone to shut up!" Atobe said with a vein pop in his head. Everyone miraculously listened and shut up.

_DON'T YOU DARE MOVE! -Hiyoshi _

_What happened? -Yuushi _

_A contact lens fell. -Hiyoshi _

_End of Flashback~ _

"Oooohh! So that's what happened." The players commented finally having their questions answered. Except Kai's stupidity.

_I see now, so Hiyoshi's contact lens fell somewhere here in this store. You can't recklessly move around, indeed. If that's the case, it can't be helped. And staying still is good practice as well. -Tezuka _

"... That's our Tezuka. Always thinking of practice twenty four hours a day." Eiji whistled.

"What does staying still practice though?" Kintarou asked.

"Why don't you try it later, Kin-chan?" Shiraishi suggested all the while thinking, _'If he does, it would be a moment of peace even for just a while.' _

_But being in the same position is tiring! -Kai _

_What are you talking about? This was your fault in the first place. -Yuushi _

_I do feel really bad for this! -Kai _

_Anyway, glasses sound a bit pain in the ass. Even Eishiro is always wiping them during practice. -Hirakoba _

_Wasn't that to make the glasses shinier so he can deceive the opponents? -Kai _

_Are you an idiot? No wait... with Eishiro, that just might be it. -Hirakoba _

**SMACK! SMACK! **

The players turned to where the sound was coming from and saw Hirakoba and Kai with big bumps on their heads. Definitely caused by Kite.

The players sweatdropped.

_That reminds me, I've known you for a long time, Inui. And I have no recollection of you ever removing your glasses even once. -Tezuka _

_That's basically because I remove them only when I go to sleep. For me, glasses are really a part of my body. -Inui _

_That's really exaggerated. -Kai _

_Not really. I feel they're a part of my body as well. I'm Oshitari Yuushi when I'm wearing glasses. -Yuushi _

"It's time to remove the glasses, Inui!" Eiji said, climbing onto Inui's back and forcing his glasses out of him.

"Wait! Isn't that bad? He says that his glasses are a part of his body so if you remove them from him, isn't he gonna die?" Kintarou said.

Sweatdrops from various players followed.

"Idiot, he did say he removes them when he sleeps you know." Ryoma said.

Kenya then smirked and he whispered something to Kintarou.

Kintarou then gasped, "EH? He turns into a superhero when he removes his glasses? That's so cool!"

Players blankly stared at Kintarou. Kenya snickered which earned him a smack on the head by Shiraishi.

_It was when I was still a small kid. -Yuushi _

_Flashback~ _

_Hey Yuushi! Look, look! I brought these from my folks, let's play docs! -Kenya _

_What Kenya, I'm in a good part now. -Yuushi _

"WHAT? That's Kenya?" The players shouted.

"The Oshitari cousins are so cute as children." Tomoka and An squealed.

"So what the book says on chapter three was true after all." Ryoma said.

"Yeah, that his hair was bleached. But his hair is kind of blackish though not blue." Momo commented.

"Ahahaha! Who is that? It doesn't look like Kenya at all!" Kintarou laughed. Kenya vein popped.

"It's hard to believe that Yuushi loves video games though. I didn't know that." Gakuto commented.

"Well it already showed last chapter ten episode four that he still plays online games." Hiyoshi said.

_That's so elementary school. -Yuushi _

_But we ARE elementary students! -Kenya _

_You're right... -Yuushi _

"What the heck? You didn't know you were an elementary kid?" Atobe said to Yuushi.

"Yuushi acts too mature for his age." Kenya sighed, "Except for games though. Auntie won't let him buy eroge games."

_"_What is eroge?" Kintarou, Kirihara, and Ryoma asked.

"Kenya!" Shiraishi shouted as he smacked Kenya on the head once again.

"Just so you know. What Kenya is saying is full of lies. I never wanted an eroge game."

"But didn't you say on your book that you like girls with pretty legs." Momo teased, "Hyaa! Such a pervert."

Yuushi smiled at Momo. The kind of threatening smile that the people in the devil's room usually make. Momo shivered.

"I'll shut up now." Momo said.

_What, I don't really look like a doctor. -Yuushi _

_That's right, Yuushi. Try these on! -Kenya _

_Eh? I'm super dizzy now! -Yuushi _

_That's fine! It looks super authentic now! -Kenya _

_That so? -Yuushi _

_Yuushi, you look really smart! -Kenya _

_This is... me? -Yuushi _

"No shit. Of course it's you." Momo whispered. Eiji and Ryoma sweatdropped. Is Momo holding a grudge against Yuushi or something?

"Ahn? You never told us this story yet, Oshitari. So it was your cousin's fault that you wear glasses." Atobe said.

_The me that I saw wearing glasses within the mirror. I looked so darn cool, so it was then I started wearing glasses from that moment. That moment gave birth to a whole new Oshitari Yuushi. -Yuushi _

"He's starting to act like monkey king there." Ryoma commented.

"The self-praising?" Eiji snickered.

_Excuse me. Can you clear the path? -Kite _

_Oh! Eishirou! -Kai _

_Hirakoba-kun and Kai-kun. -Kite _

_Kite, always so demanding. Did you come to buy new glasses. -Tezuka _

_No, I just came to repair the broken glasses. -Kite _

_Is that so? From that time... -Tezuka _

_That aside, why are you having a conversation postured like that? No matter if this is a picture drama, that's a little unnatural. -Kite _

"EH? Kite-san also knows?" Kirihara said.

"Yeah, I also met the hooded guy telling me that." Kite answered.

"Why didn't we met him?" Hirakoba and Kai asked.

"Maybe because you two are stupid?" Kite answered.

"How is being stupid connected to not meeting the guy?" Hirakoba sweatdropped.

_DON'T MOVE! -Hiyoshi _

_Seems like there's a reason behind this. -Kite _

_Yes. The truth is... -Hiyoshi _

_So that's what happened? I apologize for our Kai-kun being a bother. Kai-kun, apologize to everyone. -Kite _

_I've already apologized numerous times! But that aside... -Kai _

_What's wrong? -Kite _

_I wanna go to the toilet... -Kai _

_Just bear with it! Because it's you who's the origin of this problem. -Kite _

_But I'm already at my limit! -Kai _

Loads of laughter filled the room.

"That call of nature is such a bad timing in that situation." Marui said while laughing. Heck, he almost swallowed his bubble gum from laughing too much.

"Oh shut up already guys! Stop laughing!" Kai said.

_But wait! If I use shukuchihou-! I can move in a split moment! -Kai _

_You mustn't, Kai-kun! -Kite _

_Crack... _

"..." Was the players' reactions.

"He's stupid." Zaizen mercilessly said.

_I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! -Kai _

_It's fine already... -Hiyoshi _

_By the way, Hiyoshi. Have you decided yet? -Inui _

_Eh, what? -Hiyoshi _

_Isn't it clear? How do you like your new glasses? -Yuushi _

_With functionality and stress durability! -Inui _

_Or designed fashionable ones? -Yuushi _

_Now, which is it? -Inui and Yuushi _

_Neither. I'm getting the basic contacts anyway. -Hiyoshi _

All Hyoutei members patted Hiyoshi on the back.

"That's okay, Hiyoshi." They all said to him. Hiyoshi sighed.

"Ahahaha! To think they didn't move out of their spot for nothing." Momo laughed out loud.

"I feel so embarrassed being this guy's captain." Kite said, massaging his temples.

"I already said I was sorry!" Kai said.

"Kai was the origin of the problem and in the end he ended the problem to a bad end." Hirakoba sighed.

"It's because he's stupid!" Kintarou snickered.

"I thought that people who call others stupid are the stupid ones." Zaizen said.

Kintarou blinked.

"NOOO! I'm stupid!" He cried.

"He admitted it." Ryoma blankly said.

"Everyone shut up!" Tomoka and An chorused. The players zipped their mouths in shock.

"Next is the last episode! Kyaaaa! I've been waiting for this moment." Tomoka said crying tears of joy.

"You all better watch this closely! Especially you, Echizen-kun!" An said.

Ryoma blinked. For some reason, he felt a chill running on his spine. He has a bad feeling about this...


	14. Witness Talks

**A/N: YOU ARE TROLLED. trolol xP jkjk. Anyway, I know you were expecting the Ocean Festival this chapter but you're dead WRONG! -gets tomatoes and random stuff thrown at my face- Don't hate me xD I promise the next chapter will be the Ocean Festival :) maybe... **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fourteen(Extra chapter): Witness Talks <strong>

Sakuno blinked and muttered, "Huh?"

Tomoka and An noticed her and asked, "What's wrong?"

"The video won't play." Sakuno answered.

The players plus the girls blinked. Tomoka then shouted, "WHAT? NOOOOO! That's freaking impossible! Out of all the videos, why this one?"

An and Sakuno sweatdropped, "Calm down."

Unfortunately, Tomoka was pounding on the disc player. An and Sakuno immediately stopped her.

"It'll be even more impossible to make it work if you break it, Tomo-chan!"

"If that's the case, then maybe Zaizen can fix it." Shiraishi suggested, earning an annoyed look from Zaizen.

"Yeah, since Zaizen's such a genius on anything technological that's why he's a loner." Kintarou shamelessly said earning a vein pop on Zaizen's head.

"Whatever." Zaizen said as he went towards the disc player and guessed how to fix it.

"So what should we do? It might take a while." Momo said as he placed his arms behind him and leaned his head.

Awkward silence...

"Ghost stories?" Fuji suggested.

"NO!" Kaidoh and surprisingly, Mukahi as well, shouted.

The people in the room looked at them curiously.

Inui then butted in saying, "Well, it's no surprise that Kaidoh doesn't want to hear about it but I can't fathom on why Mukahi wouldn't want to hear."

Mukahi scratched the back of his head as he explained his story.

"Well, some nights ago, I was heading to the bathroom and coincidentally met up with Kaidoh on the way. Just then, we saw Chinen and Hiyoshi standing together and believe me, it was really freaky! They looked like ghosts that me and Kaidoh ran away as fast as can."

Fuji chuckled. Everyone turned to look at him questioningly.

"Oh nothing. I saw what happened and took a picture of it. If I'm not mistaken, it's included in the volume one of the fanbook lying around the camp."

"What? It was included in that dreaded fanbook?" Kaidoh irritatingly asked. He was slightly mad at Fuji for taking a pic of his horrified expression but couldn't as he was too respectful to his senpais.

"Well then, instead of ghost stories, let's do witness talks! I'll start." Eiji said while raising his hand up high like a child waiting to be chosen.

"Shiraishi showed me a mobile phone blog last time then we saw Zaizen's blog saying how useless his senpais were." Eiji snickered. Zaizen flinched. He can feel the hell awaiting him.

"Well I have one too." This time it was Momo.

"In the middle of the night, I couldn't sleep at all so I went out for a walk. Then I heard laughing and thought that it was a ghost at first only when I saw that it was Kirihara, Marui-san and Jiroh-san reading manga."

"Wah! I want to join too!" Kintarou whined. Momo laughed, "Yeah, it looked fun so I joined as well."

"I have one." It was Mizuki's turn.

"It was night time and I went out to go to the bathroom when I saw Tezuka in the living room writing a diary with a smile on his face. Although, I'm not sure if it was my imagination." Mizuki said in his thinking position.

"Woah! Seeing Tezuka smiling is gonna be priceless!" Eiji commented earning him a stare from Tezuka meaning '_I'll make you run laps if you don't shut up'_ making Eiji zip his mouth.

"It's my turn!" Kirihara said raising his Catherine high in the air and waving it.

"Echizen and Krauser and Atobe and Yagyuu-sempai were saying stuff in English in the corridor! Stuff like 'onigiri', that sort of thing...? Those guys were talking in code!" Kirihara freaked out.

"..." From the players in the room.

Marui sighed as he explained to his beloved kouhai, "Akaya, onigiri is a Japanese word."

"It is?" Kirihara tilted his head. Marui deadpanned and so did the others in the room.

"Well, not surprising for someone who still believes in Santa Claus." Yagyuu said tipping his glasses up.

"Santa isn't real?" Kirihara asked with tears in the corners of his eyes.

Everyone sighed while Ryoma said, "Don't ruin his childhood, Yagyuu-san."

"You're younger than him, Echizen." Oishi sweatdropped.

"Putting that aside..." Niou said as he made a gesture of putting aside the topic.

"Inui-chan was sneakily taking data when I was getting into the bath. Even if he doesn't do it sneakily, I'd tell him~" Koharu girlishly said.

Inui shuddered and some of the players as well.

Kaidoh was dumbfounded as he muttered, "Senpai, I didn't know you swing that way. To think I respected you..."

Inui sweatdropped, "You're one hundred percent misunderstanding it, Kaidoh."

"Those guys in Higa Chuu, they're so violent, and yet, surprisingly, they think about their families. Everyone uses their mobile phones to call their families. They unexpectedly consider family important." Kurobane was the one who talked this time.

Eiji skipped to the Higa Chuu members and poked the one nearest to him, which is Kite, on the cheek and teasing them saying, "That's sweet."

"Shut up! Do you want to get hit?" Kite threatened with a blush on his face making his threat not look like a threat at all.

Just then, Atobe stood up making everyone look at him.

"It's ore-sama's turn."

Deadpan.

"Such an attention seeker." Ryoma muttered.

"Jiroh suddenly walked out of practice and out of curiosity, ore-sama followed him only to find him sleeping with the brat under the tree."

"The brat? Echizen?" Momo blinked, "So that's why I don't see him sometimes at practice."

"I want to sleep with Koshimae too!" Kintarou whined. Ryoma sighed.

"But Atobe, why didn't you just order Kabaji to follow them?" Yuushi asked.

Atobe's cool facade broke down as he twitched. But as expected of Atobe-sama! He can change his expression real quick to his haughty self.

"Kabaji was currently in Niou's care."

"Puri." Niou smirked earning a glare from Atobe.

Yuuta then raised his hand while looking down. Everyone then turned to listen to his witness talk.

"I saw aniki, Shiraishi-san and Yukimura-san talking about something I think were plants. I didn't understand a thing but I felt very scared that moment."

The room darkened except for the mentioned three whose aura was sparkling.

"That must've been a scary experience." Momo sighed.

"As expected of the devils' room." Eiji freaked out.

One of the Jimmies, Minami, raised his hand.

For the first time in his entire plain life, he was noticed.

"Me and Jackal witnessed Mizuki and Atobe bathing together in roses. They were so high class."

"That's so gay." Ryoma blurted out which earned him two bags of chips in the face thrown by Atobe and Mizuki.

"When I got injured while training, Yagyuu-san gave me his handkerchief to wrap my injuries. He even gave it to me afterward. How many did he bring here, really?" Kaidoh said.

"As expected of the gentleman." Marui blew a bubblegum.

Kamio was the one who spoke this time, "As expected from the son of electronic shop owner...he's good with machines.

My music player was broken, so I couldn't keep up with my rhythm. When I was stressed about that, Mukahi-san came and fixed some little parts of it for me."

Zaizen twitched and stood up, "Should've told me that earlier. Mukahi-san, would you kindly fix this please?"

Mukahi sweatdropped. He could feel the irritation in his voice. Mukahi then took Zaizen's place in fixing the disc player.

Another one of the Jimmies, Higashikata, raised his hand and he too finally received attention for the first time in his entire plain life.

"Kai kicked an empty can and it hit Akutsu. Then, Kai ran away and used his 'Shukuchi' and disappeared instantly. It was amazing."

Kai deadpanned as he heard it. He is SO dead. He could already feel Akutsu's deadly glare towards him. He started sweating buckets but was lucky as Dan was there and calmed Akutsu down making Kai sigh in relief.

Kintarou raised his hand and shouted, "My turn! My turn! Eto, the Trickster is actually a magician! When my leg got injured, Niou passed by and sang "Chichin Puri Puri". I was shocked! My leg wasn't hurt anymore!"

Niou blinked and tilted his head. He had no idea when that happened. Shitenhouji members only sighed. No being can explain things properly to Kintarou.

"Then, there was Kabaji as well! He was copying a move from a game! Kabaji is actually able to copy anything! Even his hands are shining!" Kintarou explained like a child while jumping up and down.

"Oh I was there!" Kirihara excitedly said, standing up.

Jiroh, who was sleeping the entire time, woke up and stood as well, "I was there too! He was copying the move kamehameha!"

Then the three of them imitated the kamehameha move which made everyone in the room sweatdrop.

"Oh I remember this one time when we were reading volume four of the fanbooks. Yanagi is such a pervert." Niou smirked.

"What do you mean by that?" Renji asked.

Marui explained, "Well, we read the witness talk in that and it was when you said Momoshiro and Akaya were cute since they were talking about how they haven't grown one yet either. Niou said you were probably thinking of something indecent until they mentioned they were talking about beards."

Renji twitched. Everyone looked at him skeptically.

The innocent members of the team blinked wondering what the heck are they talking about.

"Putting that aside..." Niou once again made a gesture of putting the topic aside.

"Kamio-kun, Richard-kun and Kenya-kun argued who was the fastest when it comes to bathing. What a group of dirty people... I just hope they didn't compete on who took the fastest bath." Mizuki said.

Everyone looked at the three with disgusted faces.

"W-What! We didn't compete. It was just a verbal fight." Kamio denied, glancing at An once in a while.

"Yeah, right. How dirty." Momo smirked. Kamio glared and sparks flew between them.

"AH!" Marui suddenly shouted earning him the attention.

"Momoshiro and Tanishi! You stole my snacks last time!" Marui shouted. Momoshiro and Tanishi shuddered and ran out of the room while Marui chased them.

"Tarundoru! Who told you to bring snacks?" Sanada shouted as he ran after Marui. Everyone in the room sipped their drinks simultaneously ignoring the ruckus.

Mukahi, who was still fixing the disc player shared his witness talk.

"Well there was one time I saw Marui and Kaidoh freaking out over a bandaged body and found out it was Inui. Damn that was scary. Is he trying to be Tutankhamun or something? He was wrapped round in round in bandages on a sleeping bag. Damn, this camp is bad for my heart." Mukahi complained.

Inui sweatdropped, "The loser camp training was too intense that I was bruised all over."

This time, Fuji spoke.

"There was a time I found Akutagawa-kun taking a lot of pictures of Tezuka. Tezuka looked so troubled then. It was so interesting seeing his face. By the way, don't forget to send those pictures." Fuji said and looked at Jiroh for his last sentence. Jiroh grinned and gave a thumbs up.

Hitouji stood up this time and everyone turned to him.

"I remember that time Koharu was cheating on me."

"He always cheats on you. Isn't it about time for you two break up?" Zaizen muttered. Hitouji smacked him on the head and continued his story.

"Koharu was sleeping with Sanada that time at the loser camp! It was so frustrating!" Hitouji complained.

Koharu girlishly giggled, "His muscles were so well-built."

Rikkaidai members' auras gloomed.

"Poor fukubuchou. He's tainted."

"Let's not give him a hard time anymore."

"Yeah, it must've been rough."

"I feel sorry for him."

Awkward silence followed with only Koharu's giggling and Hitouji's whining heard.

Shiraishi sighed and broke the silence, "Well, Kurobane and Mukahi have become pretty agile. But it's pretty dangerous. They were playing Tarzan in the hallway."

"Shiraishi's being a worrywart in this camp nowadays." Kenya commented.

Shiraishi smiled an annoyed smile, "Shut up."

Yukimura smiled.

"There was this one time that Tooyama-kun sat on Sanada's shoulders to reach for a balloon. Sanada's become paternal. In the short while that I haven't seen Sanada, he became good friends with him."

Players in the room jawdropped while looking at Kintarou. Kintarou innocently smiled at them, "What is it?"

"He's a powerful being in this world to tame the most gorilla like existence in the universe."

Unfortunately, Sanada was back and everyone got a slap on the cheek. Except for Yukimura of course and the other serious beings in the planet.

Just then, coach Saitou entered the audio visual room and shared his witness talk randomly. Everyone surprisingly looked at him. I mean, who the hell invited him here?

"Sorry for butting in but I wanted to share this time with Oshitari Kenya headbutting Atobe because he thought he was drinking alcohol. He was such a child." Saitou chuckled and left the room. So random.

Ryoma gave Kenya a thumbs up, "Nice one, Oshitari-san."

Atobe vein popped. This kid is getting on his nerves.

Krauser then raised his hand and shared his own witness talk.

"I received a purikura from Zaizen. It was so colorful that I stuck it on my notebook."

"A picture of Zaizen on Krauser's notebook! That is so wrong in so many ways!" Kenya laughed out loud.

Zaizen blankly stared, "He was asking about what purikuras are so I gave him one. I just wanted to help and now you laugh you heartless being."

Kenya was stabbed straight in the heart with his words.

"Kenya's such a heartless being." Kintarou said, making the stab worse.

This time, Oishi shared his witness talk.

"There was one time I freaked out when I saw Yukimura passing through the restaurant's infrared lasers while he's asleep. He is something to be feared."

Everyone looked at Yukimura.

_'As expected of the Child of God. Not even infrared lasers can stop him. While sleepwalking too.' _Everyone thought at the same time not daring to speak out loud. Yukimura just smiled.

Yanagi spoke, "The Lucky and Tricky ones, that's a powerful tag-team. The power of the Sengoku & Niou pair when gambling in poker is abnormal."

"That is a formidable pair." Inui said.

Sengoku scratched his head and Niou just said his usual quote.

Just then, Momo who was running away from Marui came back panting and said, "Both Marui-san's cake and Kawamura-senpai's sushi have a taste that puts pros to shame!" Then he ran away as he noticed that Marui found him.

Everyone sweatdropped. That was so random.

Just then, a high schooler named Miyako came into the room.

"I listened to your conversation outside and I was surprised to see that kid tamed the eagles. He was being flocked lovingly by the eagles." Miyako shared as he pointed at Ryoma then left the room.

Seriously, where do they keep coming from?

"Well, I was shocked to find out that Tanegashima is actually a model. I saw him on a cover in a magazine." Hirakoba shared.

"For real? I'm so jealous!" Eiji said.

"Well, he is pretty good looking." Tomoka said while nodding.

Mukahi then interrupted the talk and said, "It's working now."

"YAY!"

"Should we call the others?"

"They'll come back sooner or later."


	15. Episode Eight

**A/N: LOL! I was so amused by you people's reviews xD Sorry bout that. I just woke up one day and thought of trolling you people. Anyway, this is the most awaited moment for you all~ RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Fifteen: Episode Eight <strong>

Just as the show started, the people who left the room, Marui, Momoshiro and Tanishi came back. Unfortunately though, Momoshiro and Tanishi's face were full of bruises. Definitely caused by Marui.

They then hear Momoshiro's excited voice in the show. Ryoma felt a shudder and blurted out, "Pause!"

Sakuno paused the show and everyone turned to look at Ryoma with a confused expression.

"What's your problem, chibisuke?"

...

Everyone turned to where the voice came from and they saw someone sitting down near the door.

"You are?" Tachibana asked.

"Echizen Ryoga. Don't mind me, I'm just an extra person here." Ryoga said.

"Echizen? You're Echizen's older brother or something?" Jackal asked.

Ryoga nodded and said, "Forget about me though but what happened to you chibisuke?"

Everyone then looked back at Ryoma and he explained, "I just had this bad feeling that I should get away from here as soon as possible."

"Tie him up." Momoshiro ordered.

Ryoma gulped and was about to run away but Eiji and Kintarou caught him in time and literally tied him up with some rope that just appeared out of nowhere and placed him in a chair and placed a masking tape on his mouth.

"Is this some kind of torture chamber?" Shiraishi sweatdropped.

"Play the show!" Kintarou demanded. Sakuno sweatdropped and just played the video again.

_The Ocean Festival sure looks exciting! Takoyaki, grilled meat and potatoes with butter or would you rather have hot lamblet before those? Echizen, which will it be? -Momoshiro _

_I'm fine with anything... -Ryoma _

_You know, after coming here why are you looking so gloomy? It's a festival! You gotta enjoy it to the fullest! -Momoshiro _

_You're the one who dragged me here... -Ryoma _

_What are you saying when Sanada-san specially asked us to come? I had things to do myself yet I somehow arranged to come here! -Momoshiro _

_Even if you say that, you're still in pretty high spirits... -Ryoma _

**Title: The Ocean Festival! **

Ryoma widened his eyes. He remembers this festival. Who would ever forget this? He was actually traumatized by this cursed festival! He struggled against the ropes and was mumbling muffled words in which everyone successfully ignored.

_It's a butler cafe. -Ryoma _

_What will we do? -Momoshiro _

_Welcome back~ -Sanada and Yagyuu _

_EH? -Momoshiro _

_You're kidding me... for real? -Ryoma _

_Sanada-san and Yagyuu-san were in this class, right? Thank you for the invitation! -Momoshiro _

_It's like the two are different people when they're not playing tennis... -Ryoma _

_They suit them surprisingly well, don't they? -Yukimura _

Jawdrop moment for all teams except Rikkaidai.

"I can already see their future." Chitose commented.

"Future as butlers?" Eiji snickered. Suddenly, he was slapped by Sanada.

"W-What? What did I do?" Eiji then went to complain to Yukimura, "He definitely despises me! I received the most slaps from him out of all of us here you know!"

Yukimura just smiled at him with Eiji thinking while whimpering, _'Devils...' _

_This year we're doing Cind- -Yukimura _

_Buchou! About this costume... -Kirihara _

_Could it be... Kirihara? -Momoshiro _

_Kirihara appears wearing a pink dress. _

... Awkward Silence...

Everyone in the room then burst out laughing. Even some of the Rikkaidai members are laughing while Kirihara hid under the table. With his Catherine of course.

"W-What the heck is that?" Kai pointed at the screen while laughing maniacally.

Tomoka even paused the video at that epic scene to laugh at it more.

Kintarou then remembered their last talk in the otaku circle about Kirihara being a girl and blurted out, "The Otaku Circle's dream came true! The seaweed head as a girl!"

"YEAH!" The otaku circle simultaneously shouted.

They played the video again and Momoshiro's loud laugh and Ryoma's snickers were heard.

"So the boy can laugh ahn~" Atobe commented while looking at Ryoma. Ryoma glared and wanted to counter him by saying "Of course I can" but unfortunately, no matter what he does, he can't.

_Kirihara vein pops after being laughed at and locked himself in a cubicle. _

The girls snickered and commented, "How cute~" while the guys continued laughing at him. Seriously, when will they get over it?

_Hey Akaya, come out! -Jackal _

_Dun wanna! I won't wear a dress! -Kirihara _

"You're already wearing it, dumb ass." Zaizen cruelly commented. Kirihara, who was still under the table, vein popped.

_And I won't enter the stage either! -Kirihara _

_You're not the only one wearing a dress, you know? -Marui _

_And you're gonna get hungry soon, right? Come on, here's takoyako and grilled meat for ye~ -Niou _

_It's true! And looks so good, too! Come out and we'll eat together! -Marui _

_Nope! No matter what is said, my feelings won't change. -Kirihara _

"And I won't be fooled by those tricks! Only gluttons like the peach head will fall for food!" Kirihara shouted from under the table.

"What was that?" Momoshiro shouted with a vein pop on his head.

"Nya, Momo-chin's an idiot. Why did you answer when he called you a peach head?" Eiji teased.

"He finally accepted that he's a peach head." Kaidoh nodded.

Momoshiro then tackled Kaidoh to the ground and had a wrestling match but unfortunately, everyone was too busy with the show to stop them.

_My my, what a stubborn boy. -Yukimura _

_This is bad, it's almost time for the curtain to rise. -Renji _

_Echizen, this is your fault, you know. -Momoshiro _

_And you? You didn't laugh laugh your guts out? -Ryoma _

_Well that couldn't be helped! I didn't know Kirihara was doing Cinderella. And besides, there's no way you can look at that and not laugh. -Momoshiro _

"How dare you say that!" Kirihara shouted again from under the table.

"That's right, Momo! Look at Tezuka, he wasn't laughing when he saw him." Oishi said.

"Actually..." Fuji started with a smile but Tezuka shut him up saying, "You want to run laps?"

"Well, forget Tezuka but Sanada fuku-buchou didn't laugh you know." Marui shared.

"Actually..." Yukimura, this time, started and Sanada said, "Please say no more, Yukimura."

Marui and some others looked at Sanada in disbelief thinking, _'This guy actually laughed?' _

Sanada glared and all of them turned their head away not wanting to face Sanada's judgement slap. Meanwhile, Kirihara sniffed at being laughed, especially by the stoic people.

_Is it true that Kirihara-kun has holed himself in the toilet? -Yagyuu _

_Akaya! What's this deciding upon something and then turning tail in the middle of it? Where'd you dump your Rikkai tennis club's pride? There's always a limit to being slack! -Sanada_

_No matter if it's Sanada fuku-buchou, I'm not backing down on this. -Kirihara _

_What was that? If you keep saying such selfish things, you can taste my iron fist! -Sanada _

Kite commented, "He snapped."

"He's pretty passionate about this festival ahn~" Atobe added.

_Oi, Sanada that would have the opposite effect of what we want... -Niou _

_But that's just plain running away, isn't it? -Ryoma _

_A-Ah... Echizen... -Momoshiro _

_What did ya say? -Kirihara _

_Isn't it because you have no confidence doing the role that you've locked yourself there? -Ryoma _

_Oi, Echizen what are you saying? I'm sorry our Echizen saying such rude things... -Momoshiro _

_If I were to be chosen for something, there's no role I couldn't do. -Ryoma _

_The provocative lady-removal plan, huh? -Marui _

"I am no lady!" Kirihara shouted again from under the table.

"Hey, shall we put masking tape on this guy's mouth as well?" Marui said.

"We lost the masking tape." Kawamura said.

An idea flashed in Fuji's mind and he removed Ryoma's masking tape, roughly making Ryoma flinch in pain, then went over to Rikkaidai's table and gave the tape to Marui and said, "You can use this then."

Marui went under the table and with Niou's help, successfully taped Kirihara's mouth shut, after much struggle. They also tied him up with ropes that came out of nowhere.

The girls blushed and chorused, "Indirect kiss!"

Jiroh, who was wide awake due to laughing, commented, "Haha, there's no way they would make a pair since they're both an uke."

"Then, you and bubblegum guy here wouldn't make a pair as well since you're both uke?" Kintarou stated.

"NOOOO! I'm gonna work hard on being a seme then!" Jirou cried.

People out of the otaku circle commented, "What the heck are they talking about?"

_But no matter how simple Akaya is, there's n- -Jackal _

_I'LL DO IT! DRESS OR WHATEVER, I'LL WEAR IT! -Kirihara in devil mode _

"He's already wearing it..." Zaizen commented once again.

_He fell for it so easily... -Jackal (I think) _

_He's more of a simpleton than I thought then... -Marui _

"He's stupid." Ryoma, who can finally speak but can't move, commented.

"You're stupid as well." Momoshiro snickered, knowing what will happen soon.

"If I would know what will happen, I wouldn't have said those cursed lines!" Ryoma shouted.

_A poor girl called Cinderella existed. -Yukimura _

_Spotlight on Kirihara playing a video game. _

_I'm beat! Having to do cleaning and washing every day... I've had enough! -Kirihara _

"That is not what you call cleaning and washing though." Shiraishi commented.

"Well, it is a comedy play." Kenya said.

"The only thing that's funny is the cross dressing." Zaizen said.

"Then why aren't you laughing?" Kenya asked.

"Cause I don't want to?" Zaizen answered back.

"Just watch the show." Shiraishi sweatdropped.

_Spotlight on Marui and Yagyuu. _

_She's slacking again over there! -Marui _

_Cinderella, the window's frame is dirty. You ought to clean everyday! -Yagyuu _

"Gyaaaa! Marui-kun is so cool!" Jiroh stood on the table and shouted while Choutaro tries to bring him down.

"That Yagyuu guy is good at acting his part." Hirakoba commented.

_We'll be going to the castle's party so we'll get to eat a lot of good stuff. -Marui _

"That is so like Marui-kun! So gluttonous!" Jiroh excitedly proclaimed.

"That's not something to be proud about." Marui muttered with a sweat drop.

_Who the heck are you? -Kirihara _

_The mysterious mushroom vendor. -Niou _

_Huh? A mushroom vendor? I don't need mushrooms. -Kirihara _

_A mushroom is a mushroom, but this is no ordinary one, piyo. -Niou _

_A mushroom carriage and Jackal as a horse appeared. _

"Why does it have to be a mushroom of all things?" Eiji sweatdropped.

_Why am I the only one doing a horse's role? -Jackal _

Marui and some others laughed out loud.

"No matter how many times I see Jackal like that, it never fails to make me laugh." Marui snickered.

Jackal vein popped.

"The role fits him well since he has the same color as the horse." Momoshiro added.

Jackal vein popped even more and muttered, "This is discrimination..."

_Sanada as the prince appears and Ryoma and Momoshiro are in jaw drop moment. _

_It suits him pretty well... -Ryoma _

_He doesn't look like a middle schooler at all. -Momoshiro _

You know what happens...

SLAP!

Momoshiro is now seen on the ground holding his red cheek with Eiji poking him saying, "Feel my pain, Momo-chin. Feel my pain."

_This is bad! I won't make it in time! -Kirihara _

_Wait, you irresistible woman! At least tell me your name! I will surely seek you out. -Sanada _

_Wow, Sanada-san's an expert at acting... -Momoshiro _

Blank stare.

"Sanada is so into this..." Inui whispered, making sure Sanada doesn't hear.

"There is nothing irresistible about that seaweed head though." Ryoma bitterly commented.

Momoshiro snickered and said, "So you're saying you're more irresistible than him when playing Cinderella?"

"Shut up!" Ryoma countered.

_Your foot is slightly over 24 centimeters long. -Renji _

_What, it won't fit? What- -Marui _

_-a shame. Or what you would say. -Renji _

"Rikkaidai did a pretty good job at that." People commented as they snickered.

"Eh? Too bad it didn't fit Marui-kun." Jiroh complained.

"That's because he's not Cinderella, senpai." Choutaro explained with a sweatdrop.

_It's finally the last scene. Let's do our best to the very end. -Yukimura _

_The dress, the dress ripped! -Kirihara _

_Presently an accident has occured. Please enjoy this until we'll start again. -Yukimura _

_Niou and Yagyuu shows up in doctor outfits. _

Blank stare.

"Their cosplay at episode two was put into use." Yuuta commented.

"The stuff they bought at episode three was put into use in this episode huh." Kawamura commented as well.

_Hmm, the skit doctor. -Niou _

_A skit doctor? W-What should I do? -Yagyuu _

Marui snickered, "Only Niou can make the gentleman panic like that."

Meanwhile, Tomoka and An were in heaven and also me, the author as well. Niou just looks so hot in that part even though I'm not a fan of him much... Back to the story!

_That size won't fit Akaya anymore. -Renji _

_I have an idea. -Yukimura _

_Echizen to fill in the role? -Momoshiro _

_There's no lines, all you'd have to do is to support Sanada. -Yukimura _

_But even so, this suddenly... -Ryoma _

_You said it before that you could do any role, right? -Yukimura _

_That just came out of my mouth... -Ryoma _

"I have a good feeling about this." Shiraishi said.

"That's not a good feeling at all! Stop that video!" Ryoma shouted.

"So that's what happened when we received that picture." Fuji chuckled.

"This is not funny at all! Stop it!" Ryoma complained but everyone ignored him.

"Seriously, where is that masking tape when you need it?"

_You're not a man if you turn this down now! -Momoshiro _

_EH? -Ryoma _

_Now showing Ryoma in a pink dress and Momoshiro accidentally laughing. _

Everyone fell to the ground, rolling on the floor laughing.

"That's a nice one!" Kenya commented.

"The second dream of the otaku circle came true! Koshimae being a girl!" Kintarou rejoiced.

"Kyaaa! Ryoma-sama's so cute! He makes such a good uke!" Tomoka cheered.

Ryoma can take all the laughing but what he couldn't accept was Horio laughing at him! That's just unforgivable! Horio was supposed to be the comedic character, not him.

_Why did it turn out like this? -Ryoma _

_We must kiss here. -Sanada _

_Eh? -Ryoma _

"WHAT?" Everyone in the room shouted, except for those who know what will happen.

"Oh my gosh, this is gold!" Kintarou exclaimed.

_Wha? W-w-w-wait! I wasn't told about this! -Ryoma _

_It's ok, we just have to pretend. -Sanada _

_No, no, no... I still dun want to! -Ryoma _

_Smile... just smile... -Sanada _

_Ryoma runs away. _

Everyone fell face plant on the ground.

"And just when we thought something will happen!" Kai complained.

"Who would want a guy as your first kiss!" Ryoma complained.

"Oh, the boy just admitted that it was gonna be his first kiss." Yukimura teased.

"Are you forgetting that I'm only 12 years old!" Ryoma shouted.

"Koshimae is everyone's uke!" Kintarou randomly shouted in which Tomoka and An positively agreed.

"I am not! Whatever term that is!" Ryoma denied.

"But still, the kid's expressions were so funny." Koharu girlishly said making Ryoma shudder.

Sakuno blushed and commented, "He was so cute being all flustered like that."

"What! You're all making fun of me!" Ryoma whined.

"It's because you rarely show your emotions, ochibi!" Eiji said, glomping on Ryoma. Too bad for him, he's still tied up.

_Greetings, the people of the Seigaku tennis club. A few days back our tennis club was quite the bother to your Echizen-kun. The play was give an excellent review and Yukimura-buchou was really happy. Once again, I must present my thanks. And so, I freely accompanied a picture from that time. -Letter _

_For real? Just wait a- -Ryoma _

_Good for you, isn't it, Echizen? -Momoshiro _

_As I thought, I shouldn't have dont it... -Ryoma _

LOL

Everyone burst in laughter at the picture.

"Sanada really acts what role he's given." Yukimura proudly said.

Ryoma freaked out, "He still didn't have to carry me like that!"

"Tarundoru! A play must be realistic!" Sanada scolded.

Ryoma couldn't find any words to counter that and just kept quiet while people laugh at his predicament.

Momoshiro then wiped the tears from his eyes and said, "Man, that was epic."

"The show's finished already so let me out of this rope already!" Ryoma said.

Fortunately for Kirihara, Marui is already letting him go.

"No, no. You'll only attack us when we let you go, ochibi." Eiji said, pointing a finger up.

"You'll have to stay like that until you forget what happened." Kintarou cheekily said.

"Who would forget humiliation like that?" Ryoma shouted.

The gang continued laughing with Atobe and Ryoga huddled in a corner to laugh. Tezuka was covering his mouth and it was a clear that he was smiling.

Sanada was in serious mode though. Aww...

What really pissed Ryoma off the most was Horio laughing out loud. Yup, he will definitely have revenge on all of them someday. But first, he needs blackmail videos or pictures.

...

...

...

...

"When will they stop laughing..." Ryoma muttered, bowing his head down.


	16. Pairings

**A/N: Better update now since I'm starting college next week~ It's gonna be busy. Treat this next chapter as fanservice or something... although almost all chapters of mine are fanservice... Anyway, I hope I can still make you guys laugh. RxR~ **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Sixteen: Pairings <strong>

The members of U-17 camp plus the new ichinen trio plus the girls and Ryoga are still gathered inside the audio video room. Still laughing at Ryoma.

"Seriously, stop laughing!" Ryoma muttered.

Everyone tried to stop until only snickers or chuckles are heard.

Wiping the tears out of the corner of his eyes, Momoshiro said to the girls, "Well, since the shows are finished, what will you guys do now? Will you leave?"

"It's already evening. It's dangerous for girls to go home alone. They better stay here another night." Oishi suggested. The girls agreed and silence followed. No one dared to leave the room.

"So... what now?" An asked.

Tomoka picked up a notebook out of nowhere and said, "Well then. This is the perfect time to talk about this."

For some reason, the players in the room gulped in fear. They feel that something bad will happen.

Tomoka coughed and stated, "According to the internet, there are many fan girls pairing you guys up with other guys. With that said, I will now announce the pairing names!"

"WHAT!" was their reaction.

"It's not a yaoi thing mind you! It's when you pair up in doubles." Tomoka said with a smile although deep inside she was thinking of yaoi.

"Well then, the most common pairings are..." Tomoka started.

"Tezuka-senpai and Atobe-san are known as Imperial Pair. The name is self-explanatory." Tomoka shared.

Some of the players 'ooh-ed' with Eiji commenting, "What a high class name."

Tomoka continued, "Next up is Ryoma-sama and Atobe-san."

"What? There is no way I'm pairing up with monkey king in a doubles match. And I hate doubles." Ryoma blurted out.

"Same here. Ore-sama would never want to pair up with you." Atobe arrogantly said.

"You two are called the Royal Pair. Prince and King~ So fitting~" Tomoka fangirled.

Everyone looked at her suspiciously. She is definitely not thinking of doubles pairings here.

Tomoka coughed again trying to get rid of her fangirlish mind and said, "Moving on. Ryoma-sama and Tezuka-senpai are called the Pillar Pair. It's obvious why... Then we all know the Golden Pair. Then Kikumaru-senpai and Fuji-senpai are called the Dream Pair."

"That's cute, nya!" Eiji shouted while glomping at Fuji. Fuji on the other hand just kept his usual smile on.

"Sanada-san and Yukimura-san are called the Alpha Pair while Niou-san and Yagyuu-san are the Platinum Pair. There's also Niou-san and Kirihara-san as the Trick Pair."

Kirihara blinked, "Trick Pair? Why? Only Niou-senpai tricks people. Does that mean he's the leader in our doubles? I object to that pairing! It should be called Devil Pair!"

Everyone ignored his whining and continued on with the list. Tomoka then looked at her notebook again to read the next but kept quiet. Everyone looked at her questioningly. All of a sudden, she stifled a giggle.

"Yanagi-san and Kirihara-san are called the Kinky Pair." Tomoka said in between a fit of giggles.

"Why the heck are they called that?" Marui sweatdropped.

"What is kinky?" Kirihara innocently asked. Niou just patted his head.

"Who knows what's inside fan girls' minds." Tomoka, who stopped giggling, answered.

With what she said, everyone thought, _'Aren't you one of them?' _

Tomoka continued, "Oh, Kirihara-san's wish came true. The next pair is Diabolic Pair for Marui-san and Kirihara-san."

"How did my wish came true?" Kirihara asked once again.

"Geez Akaya. Fix up on your vocabulary." Marui said.

Tomoka continued, "If there's Golden Pair, there is also Silver Pair which consists of Shishido-san and Ootori-san and then Bronze Pair for Amane-san and Kurobane-san. Tango Pair for Sanada-san and Atobe-san and kyaaa! Thrill Pair!"

They all sweatdropped. An snatched the notebook away from Tomoka while she fangirled and read, "Fuji Syuusuke and Echizen Ryoma."

"Fan girls are starting to scare me." Kenya commented.

"That Thrill Pair must be a loved pair for that girl to act like a fan girl." Zaizen added.

"No, I'm pretty sure she just likes that pair." Sakuno sweatdropped.

An coughed to get attention and said, "Well, since Osakada-chan's in fan girl mode, I'll be taking over. Next up is Emerald Pair for Kaidoh-kun and Inui-san. I wonder why? Ooh, this next one is nice. Perfect Pair goes to Tezuka-san and Fuji-kun!"

"Ahn~? How could ore-sama not be named perfect?" Atobe demanded.

"You? Perfect? Don't make me laugh." Ryoma scoffed.

"You've been getting on ore-sama's nerves since Chapter Nine Episode Three, brat." Atobe vein popped.

"Moving on!" An shouted, trying to cut Atobe and Ryoma's battle, "...Huh? Why is this named Dirty Pair? Tsk. Fan girls."

_'Aren't you one yourself as well?' _Everyone thought once again.

"Dirty Pair consists of Oshitari Yuushi and Mukahi Gakuto. Maybe it's because of Oshitari-san's sensual voice..." An thought out loud.

"I have a voice like that?" Yuushi asked in his 'sensual voice' and fan girls reading this and imagining it had a nosebleed.

An scanned the list again and skips some pairings looking for interesting ones. Sakuno sweatdropped at her serious expression in finding a decent pairing.

"This one is cute. Kikumaru-kun and Echizen-kun are called the Neko Pair." An excitedly said while blushing at the cuteness of it.

"Nyahaha! I can see why." Eiji commented while glomping the still tied up Ryoma. Poor him, unable to resist Eiji's or any other senpais' attacks.

"Huh? There's a second name for Kikumaru-kun and Echizen-kun. It's from a game with you people as characters in that game." An said.

"Oh my gosh! We're all famous! Being made into a game, that's so cool!" Jiroh excitedly shouted.

"You two are also called Eye-Sight Pair." An continued, "And hahahahaha!" Unfortunately, An laughed so much she can't read and dropped the notebook.

Sakuno sweatdropped and picked it up and scanned it, "Hmm... No Sociability Pair for Kaidoh-senpai and Ryoma-kun."

Some of the people in the room laughed out loud, some snickered and some just displayed stoic expressions. Kaidoh bowed his head in embarrassment while Ryoma just sighed. He's getting used to being laughed at in this fic.

Sakuno continued, "... Huh? Destiny Pair for Atobe-san and Kamio-san?"

Momoshiro laughed out loud, "What the heck? That is one pairing that might never happen!"

"And why the heck are we called Destiny?" Atobe asked, annoyed in being paired up with a nobody. Atobe's so mean. I mean, I'm mean since I'm writing this.

"Sengoku-san and Aoi-san are called the Girl Lovers Pair..." Sakuno continued reading, starting to think strangely of whoever thought up these pairing names.

"... Bad for Echizen Pair?" Sakuno blushed as she saw who it was. Tomoka, who got over her fan girl mode of the Thrill Pair, snatched the notebook.

"Bad for Echizen consists of Momo-senpai and Sakuno." Tomoka smirked.

Momoshiro laughed again and teased, "I know why it's called that! It's so bad for Echizen seeing his beloved pair up with his best friend."

Ryoma glared at him but Momoshiro continued teasing him since Ryoma was tied up anyways. He has to make use of his current situation.

Tomoka was about to continue but Kintarou snatched the notebook away and shouted the pairing that he finds funny, "Age Unknown Pair is Koshimae's captain and the sea weed head's vice captain."

"State their names properly, Kin-chan." Shiraishi lightly scolded with a sweatdrop on his head.

Tezuka's eyes were hidden while Sanada starts to walk towards Kintarou. He definitely is planning on ripping the notebook apart. But then, Sanada stopped seeing Kintarou's innocent expression. He remembered the fatherly feelings he had for the little kid during the loser's training camp (See Witness Talk chapter) and couldn't bear to move forward. Sanada's every movement was watched by the Rikkaidai members who were now wearing teasing smiles on their faces. They already know what the heck Sanada was thinking.

Kintarou continued reading on not knowing about Sanada's intentions, "Sweet Pair for Marui Bunta and Akutagawa Jiroh."

"YAY! Marui-kun and I have a pairing name! YAHOO!" Jiroh shouted at the top of his lungs as he flew and glomped on Marui.

"You're too excited over a pairing name." Marui sweatdropped as he thought, _'Tsk, fan boys.' _

"Then there's Adorable Pair for Atobe Keigo and Akutagawa Jiroh." Kintarou gasped, "You're two timing!"

Jiroh gasped in horror, "NOOO! I never planned on cheating on you Marui-kun!"

Everyone wore a blank face at the crazy things happening inside that very room.

"There's also this Extremely Cute Pair for Sengoku Kiyosumi and Ryuzaki Sakuno." Kintarou continued on.

Everyone whistled and Ryoma twitched. Sakuno blushed while Sengoku flirted.

Momoshiro nudged Ryoma on the shoulder using his elbow and teased, "Your girl's being stolen away while you're all tied up. How does being heartbroken feel?"

"Shut up." Ryoma simply countered. He's getting tired of being made fun of after that last episode.

"Don't feel bad Koshimae~" Kintarou cheered him up while poking Ryoma's cheek with his pointer finger, "Here, this Ponta Pair is for you and onigiri girl!"

Ryoma blankly stared, "That doesn't cheer me up at all."

"OH! Another one! Beginner Pair for Dan Taichi and Ryuzaki Sakuno! Onigiri girl, you're such a pimp!" Kintarou shouted. Sakuno bowed her head and blushed thinking, _'Why is he only telling about me? In the first place, why am I even included in that list?' _Sakuno took a glance at Tomoka, who was the source of the list, only to be greeted with a thumbs up from her.

Kintarou looked over the list again and gasped, "Shiraishi and Fuji Syuusuke are called Ecstasy Pair! WHY? They should be called Poisonous Pair or Evil Pair!"

Tomoka then stole from the complaining Kintarou her notebook and continued, "Tezuka-senpai and Yukimura-san are called the Heavenly Pair."

Everyone looked at the two mentioned with amazed faces thinking about when they pair up, they would be unbeatable and it would really be a heavenly match.

"But they are also called Hospital Pair." Tomoka added.

Everyone fell face plant on the ground. What a way to ruin their amazement.

Tomoka continued on, "There's also the Orange Pair for our special guest here! Echizen Ryoga and Ryoma-sama~"

"And I thought I was being forgotten." Ryoga muttered.

"Why orange?" Kenya asked.

"It's something between us..." Ryoma answered.

Tomoka blankly stated, "Rookie-Prodigy Pair for Ryoma-sama and Tooyama-kun. Well, it's too plain. Can't fan girls think up of a more creative name for them?"

_'Isn't she a fan girl as well, why doesn't she complain to her fellow fan girls about it?' _Everyone thought.

"Sleeping Pair for Akutagawa-san and Ryoma-sama." Tomoka said.

"That fits them so well." Choutarou commented.

"Yeah, especially after that witness talk." Gakuto added.

"Oooh! This pair name fits Niou-san and Fuji-senpai. The Sly Pair." Tomoka continued.

... Awkward Silence.

Everyone thought of the scary things that will happen if those two ever pair up. Now that you think of it, shouldn't Niou be also included in the devils' room?

Tomoka coughed, "Moving on. The Teddy Bear Pair for Kikumaru-senpai and Ootori-san. So cute~"

"Every pairing with Eiji has a cute name." Oishi sweatdropped.

An peeked on the notebook and coughed a laugh, "What the heck is this pairing name? Tezuka-Supporters Pair composed of Fuji Syuusuke and Oishi Shuichiroh."

Sweatdrop and some laughter. Seriously, who thought up of that name? Tsk. Fan girls...

"This is getting pretty crazy. Where did you get this list, Osakada-chan?" An asked.

Tomoka answered, "Where else? The handy dandy internet~ But yeah, it is getting crazy with this Tofu Pair of Atobe-san and Fuji-senpai. Seriously? Tofu? What the heck?"

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

Sakuno pointed at a certain part of the notebook, "This one fits. Trick or Treat Pair of Niou-san and Marui-san."

Kirihara shouted, "Yeah it fits! Niou-senpai being the trickster and Marui-senpai liking treats!"

Tomoka closed her notebook.

"Why'd you close it?" Kenya asked.

"Some are just too crazy and some are just too common already. Anyway, I hear the bell. It's time for dinner." Tomoka said, standing up.

Not noticing the time, their stomachs grumbled altogether. Sweatdrops filled the room.

"Anyway, let's head over to the dining room." Shiraishi suggested. One by one they left the room while chatting amongst themselves.

"Make sure you don't start another food fight, Mamushi." Momoshiro teased.

"Whose fault was it in the first place, peach head." Kaidoh countered and they continued their endless insults at each other.

They finally left the audio visual room after like, ten chapters. Wait a minute...

Outside the audio visual room, Momoshiro stopped having verbal insults with Kaidoh as he muttered, "I feel like I'm forgetting something..."

"... They didn't untie me." Ryoma whispered as he was left all alone in the audio visual room tied to a chair.


	17. Behind the Door

**A/N: Updating to let you know that I'm still alive. I'm surviving college life but daaaamn the homeworks are a pain in the head. Just thinking about it makes my head hurt. Anyway, I hope my pessimistic thoughts didn't rub off in this chapter. RxR~ **

**Warning: Even though the story started with RyoSaku... I swear that it is not what you think so please continue reading if you're a RyoSaku hater :( **

**Disclaimer applies. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Seventeen: Behind the Door <strong>

"Ah! I forgot something in the audio visual room." Sakuno suddenly exclaimed while walking with Tomoka and An to the dining room, "I'm gonna go get it for a sec."

Sakuno left the two girls and went back to the audio visual room, her footsteps echoing along the hallway due to everyone already in the dining room and no other living persons are loitering along the hallway. She then felt a cold air pass by and from the corner of her eyes noticed someone walk by. She looked behind her and saw nothing and shrugged it off thinking it might've been the wind or something.

Unbeknownst to her, the windows were all closed so no wind can pass by.

~xoxoxoxo~

In the dining room, the gluttonous players were already gulping down the food when Kintarou stopped midway as he noticed something.

"Hey, you two." He said, talking to Tomoka and An, "Where's onigiri-chan?"

Tomoka and An looked at each other for awhile and said, "She left something in the audio visual so she left us to get it but she is taking a long time to come back."

Oishi heard this and panicked, "Oh no! What if she got lost while heading here?"

"AHHH!" Momo and Eiji suddenly shouted spewing the food they ate all over the place.

"Ugh, ore-sama can't take their manners any longer." Atobe muttered as he felt some food got stuck in his face during the food spew.

"We will never have a quiet dinner…." Shiraishi sighed.

"Momoshiro, Kikumaru! Stop shouting and tell us what's wrong." Tezuka ordered.

"Hearing the word audio visual room, eighty five percent that Momoshiro and Eiji remembered that they forgot to untie Echizen in said place." Inui answered for them.

"If you know that we forgot Echizen, why didn't you tell us?" Kaidoh muttered.

"And what's the other fifteen percent, Inui?" Fuji asked with his usual smile on. There's a chance that Fuji already knows what Inui's answer will be.

"The other fifteen percent is…. Momoshiro and Eiji thought that Echizen and Ryuzaki-sensei's granddaughter are now having a moment." Inui ended his calculations.

Extreme silence….

'_Let's go back to the audio visual room!' _Everyone simultaneously thought.

~xoxoxoxo~

Outside the audio visual room, Momo, Eiji, Kintarou, and Kirihara were pressing their ears on the door trying to listen in to whatever's happening inside.

"_Ouch! Don't tighten it up." _Ryoma said from the inside.

"_I'm sorry, Ryoma-kun. It's my first time doing this." _It was Sakuno's voice this time.

The people outside the room stiffened. Being the hormone induced teenagers they were growing up to be, they all thought of various 'dirty' things the two were doing inside.

"W-We have to stop them!" Oishi whispered a little too loudly trying not to alarm the two 'busy' people inside the audio visual room.

"Eh? Why do we have to stop them?" Kintarou asked while he and Kirihara looked at the others with innocent expressions.

"You see Akaya… There's this thing called copulation." Niou shamelessly said.

Fortunately for Niou, Sanada wasn't there to slap the sense in him since him, Tezuka, Yukimura, and others mostly from Hyotei, were too mature to deal with childish matters.

"What is copulation?" Jirou was the one who asked this time.

"In other words, it is se-" Before Niou could say anything more to ruin the children's innocent minds, Marui covered up his mouth.

"Ssh! It's hard to hear a thing." Eiji complained.

"Hey, we really should stop them." Oishi muttered.

"_D-Don't move so much Ryoma-kun! I-It's so hard." _

"_Hey, you're squeezing me." _

"_There's blood. Oh no, Ryoma-kun! Are you okay?" _

"_It's your blood stupid." _

"_Oh… OH! You're right." _

Hearing that, the Seigaku regulars banged the door open leaving the other players watching them in awe.

"ECHIZEEEN! How dare you take Ryuzaki-chan's virginity!" Momo shouted.

"I know you love her but you could at least wait till you're old enough before doing that!" Eiji added.

Marui deadpanned while thinking, _'Came from the guys who were having fun listening in earlier…' _

They all stopped and stared at the scene in front of them.

The innocent scene in front of them.

With Sakuno untying Ryoma's tied hands.

"V-Virginity?" Sakuno freaked out.

"What the heck are you talking about senpai-tachi?" Ryoma said, annoyed.

"What the heck was with those misleading conversation!" They shouted.

~xoxoxoxo~

Midnight came and Kenya suddenly felt the call of nature. He got up from bed and proceeded to the bathroom to let it out. While walking along the hallway and passing by the empty room of Room 218, he heard some shuffling inside. He stopped walking and gulped.

'_That was supposed to be an empty room right? There couldn't possibly be anyone or anything in there.' _Kenya thought.

In a sudden wave of curiosity, Kenya peeked in the keyhole.

And all he saw was red.

Kenya freaked out and backed away real quick. He heard that story before. About the person peeking inside a keyhole and seeing red and that red was actually the red eye of a ghost!

Remembering that story and also experiencing it, Kenya forgot all about his bladder and ran real quick back to his room trying hard not to scream and wake up others and embarrass himself.

Let's go back to before Kenya felt the call of nature….

Kirihara woke up and felt the call of nature. Getting up and leaving the room, he headed toward the bathroom very sleepily. He opened the door and entered. He was about to remove his pajama pants when he heard footsteps outside.

The footsteps woke him up and looking around him, he realized he was not in the bathroom. Kirihara freaked out. There can only be two reasons why he wasn't in the bathroom. One, he got lost and two, he was being haunted. Kirihara chose to believe the latter.

He started to become delusional and believed that the footsteps outside are a ghost's footsteps and was planning to kill him! He was too delusional to not even think how a ghost can have footsteps.

Scared, he peeked outside the keyhole to check things first.

He saw an eye.

And it was enough to freak him out due to his delusional state.

He covered his mouth to stop the urge to scream. He doesn't want his senpai-tachi teasing him about being a scaredy cat.

Clenching his fist, he decided to bang the door open and run to his room.

And he did.

Completely forgetting about his bladder.

~xoxoxoxo~

That morning, Zaizen passed by Room 218 and saw the opened door. He tilted his head questioningly.

'_That room is unused isn't it?' _He thought.

He went closer to the room to close the door when he saw some a long haired girl inside. He froze with his hand near the doorknob.

Just then, the girl turned her head around showing that it was only Sakuno.

Zaizen blinked and sighed in relief. He then thought what kind of ghost shows up early in the morning.

"What are you doing here?" Zaizen asked.

Sakuno answered, "I thought I heard a child crying in this room so I walked in."

An awkward silence….

"I'm sorry to say but there's no child here in the camp." Zaizen bluntly said.

Sakuno paled.


	18. Pair Puri 6

**A/N: I finally updated this! Hahaha sorry for being a lazy bum. I hope you people are still reading this and that you still laugh like old times. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT and the fanbook and their translations. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Eighteen: Pair Puri 6<strong>

Continuing from Zaizen and Sakuno's conversation, Ryoma was walking along the corridors to get ready for practice when he saw the two talking to each other in front of Room 218. He was about to head there and ask what's going on when suddenly, out of nowhere, he became a victim of a pitfall trap.

Ryoma deadpanned and thought while his lower body is stuck under the pitfall, _'Seriously? A pitfall trap made from cemented floors? Who the heck can make something like this?' _

Suddenly, the door opened next to him and out came Niou.

Niou smirked, "You fell. It's well made right?"

Ryoma glared at Niou. He didn't notice that the room next to the pitfall trap was Niou Kingdom and who else would make a perfectly planned prank like this?

"Would you please stop placing pranks in camp, Niou-san?" Ryoma angrily said as he tried to get out of the stupid trap.

"No can do. Think of it as your training. Puri~" Niou smirked.

Just then, a camera snapped. Ryoma and Niou turned to look at Zaizen snapping a photo of the stuck Ryoma using his cell phone with Sakuno beside him looking at Ryoma worriedly.

"Are you okay, Ryoma-kun?" She asked.

"Which part of this makes me look okay? And Zaizen-san, delete that photo and pull me out instead of taking a picture. Please." Ryoma said with an annoyed expression on his face. He just woke up and this is what he gets?

~xoxoxoxo~

In Room 211 where Eiji, Oishi, Shishido and Choutaro are, a cell phone rings.

_piro piro piroo~~~n _

Oishi who was already awake at the time looked around the room to see where it came from while Shishido and Choutaro woke up from the sound.

"Eiji, wake up. Your cell phone rang." Oishi said, who finally found the source of the noise and shook Eiji.

"Nya?" Eiji groggily sat up and looked at his phone. Then he widened his eyes and laughed out loud.

"Hey, hey, look at this guys!" Eiji exclaimed excitedly as he held his phone up for everyone to see.

"Zaizen updated his blog saying ochibi fell into a pitfall trap made by Niou! It even has a picture! Hahahahaha!" Eiji laughed like there's no tomorrow.

Oishi, being the mother hen, asked, "Is he alright?"

Choutaro, being another worrywart, said, "I have bandages he can use if he needs it."

Shishido just sighed at his partner's kind attitude.

~xoxoxoxo~

While eating breakfast, most players looked at Ryoma with smiles on their faces. Ryoma, being the genius he is, already figured out what the reason was.

"Man, you really made our morning Echizen." Kenya laughed.

Because of Zaizen's dangerous updates, most of the players in the camp already followed his blog and the ringtone, '_piro __piro piroo~~~n__', _would warn them that Zaizen updated his blog.

"I'm so glad I wasn't the victim this time." Marui sighed in relief.

"I was actually expecting you to fall for it." Niou said.

"Anyone could fall for that trap." Ryoma said.

"It was so well hidden and unexpected." Zaizen commented.

"Yeah. No one would even expect a pitfall trap made inside the camp." Sakuno added.

"But you two passed by Niou's room right? Why didn't the trap work before?" Eiji asked.

"Maybe Echizen is just too heavy?" Momo answered.

_SMACK _

Momo rubbed his head where Ryoma hit him while Niou answered, "Well it only works once the seventh person passed."

"Why seven?" Kirihara asked.

"Because there are seven days in a week." Niou answered.

"That makes no sense." Shiraishi commented.

"Everything in this fic makes no sense." Niou said.

"Me and Zaizen-san makes two. Who were the others who passed then?" Sakuno asked.

Kenya and Kirihara shuddered. Everyone noticed it and looked at them questioningly. Unknown to the others, they were the two who passed and their return trips make it four.

"By the way…" Zaizen suddenly said.

Everyone turned to look at him with confused expressions.

"I found this book under Kaidoh's pillow." Zaizen said as he raised the book up for everyone to see.

Everyone gasped. It was the fanbook that started this whole fanfic and stopped at Chapter Five because of lack of translations!

Kaidoh was the most surprised since he did find the book and hid it under his pillow only to be found by a dangerous person.

"Why were you snooping around under Kaidoh's pillow, Zaizen?" Kenya sweat dropped.

Zaizen looked at Kenya with a void expression and answered, "That's for me to know and you to not."

Everyone except the sadistic persons shuddered. Zaizen saying that with an emotionless face only makes it scarier!

Shiraishi sighed, _'When will we have a quiet eating time?' _

Zaizen then began reading from the fanbook with his emotionless face.

_Kaidoh Kaoru _

_**Preferred Type**__: Someone who eats food like it's really delicious  
><em>_**Favorite Date Spot**__: Zoo (wants to see the polar bears)  
><em>_**Currently Most Wanted Item**__: New training equipment  
><em>_**Daily Routine**__: Roadwork, cleans his room  
><em>_**Something He's Bad With**__: Monsters, ghosts  
><em>_**Special Skills Outside of Tennis**__: General housework _

Kaidoh blushed. Someone reading his profile out loud for the whole world to hear is really embarrassing for him.

"Nyahahaha!" Eiji laughed out loud for the nth time, "Kaidoh-chan will make a good housewife!"

"Who are you calling a housewife?" Kaidoh angrily shouted.

"Kyaa~! I would want Kaidoh-kyun to live with me~" Koharu said making Kaidoh shudder.

"Koharu! You're cheating on me again!" Yuuji whined.

"Like I always say, he always cheats on you. Just break up already." Zaizen said for the nth time.

"Still though, Mamushi's type of girl is weird hahaha!" Momo laughed.

"Shut up!" Kaidoh was about to throw bread on Momo's face when he was stopped by Tezuka saying, "Don't start another food fight, Kaidoh."

Kaidoh slumped down on his seat remembering the food fight incident.

_Kirihara Akaya _

_**Favorite Color:**__Primary colors _

_**Something He's Bad With:**__Sanada-fukubuchou__  
><em>_**Special Skills Outside of Tennis:**__  
><em>_- Can eat a bowl of really hot ramen within 3 minutes__  
><em>_- Can fall asleep as soon as he decides he wants to_

"Primary colors? Hahaha Akaya you're just too cute!" Marui snickered.

Sanada twitched at the mention of his name in the profile and glared at Kirihara who was looking back at him in fright while hugging his dear Catherine.

"His special skills, aren't special at all." Yuuta sweat dropped.

"Eating hot ramen in 3 minutes means you're just that hungry!" Kintarou said, "I do it all the time since I'm always hungry!"

"And you just like sleeping that's why you can fall asleep when you want. Just like Jirou here." Marui added.

"Don't make fun of my special skills!" Kirihara cried.

_Common Questionnaire _

_What was your Christmas present last year? _

_Even though I asked for Wimbledon tickets last year, I didn't get them~. I wonder if Santa-san got mixed up? (Kirihara) _

Most of the guys in the room stopped eating and sweat dropped.

Marui's snickering continued, "Too cute, he's just too cute. Hahaha!"

"He's beating Eiji-senpai in the cuteness category!" Momo commented.

"NOOO! I will not lose in that category, nya!" Eiji cried.

_School Life _

_Kaidoh Kaoru_

_8:20 Cleans the teacher's desk, etc. on his day shift _

_Momoshiro: His cleaning is always excessively perfect. When that guy's on his day shift, he even makes the blackboard seem like it's sparkling. _

_19:00 Cleans his room, irons his shirts _

"What a good kid." Shiraishi commented.

"Kaidoh can be kind of cute as well." Fuji said.

"Yeah, despite his scary face, his attitude is waaaay different!" Eiji commented.

"Just like our Akaya." Yukimura smiled.

Kirihara pouted, "I don't wanna be compared to someone like him."

Kaidoh vein popped when he heard that and countered, "Likewise here."

Commence death glare at each other.

_Kirihara Akaya _

_6:40 Sleeps in late, rushes out of the house while biting into some bread _

_9:30 2__nd__ Period: Mathematics (secretly texts) _

_10:20 Gets Jackal to look over his English homework during the 20 minute break _

_10:40 3__rd__ Period: English (fast asleep) _

_Jackal: Even though I went through the trouble of looking over your homework, don't doze off! If your grades drop, I'm going to be hit by Sanada! _

_15:30 Cleaning Duty: Plays baseball with a broom and breaks a flower vase _

_22:30 Goes to bed without turning off the TV or lights _

Sweat drops.

"What a troublesome guy." Ryoma muttered.

"I feel sorry for you Jackal though I don't really mean it." Marui said while rubbing Jackal's bald head.

"Would you stop that?" Jackal vein popped.

Suddenly, Zaizen raised the book up high for everyone to see the next part. It was in manga style entitled Jitaku 10: Jogging. It shows Kaidoh going jogging in the rain with his little brother.

"Well, at least Kaidoh-senpai's nice enough to train his little brother." Ryoma commented.

Just then, the doors burst open and Ryoga came in shouting, "I'm training you as well aren't I?"

"All you did was bully me when we were young!" Ryoma retorted and the brothers' quarrel continues.

Zaizen then showed the next, Jitaku 11: Akaya Angel Mode Plan. It shows Rikkai members riding a helicopter while wearing sunglasses.

"What the heck are the Rikkai members doing?" Kamio sweat dropped as they read the scene.

The next part shows Kirihara being shoved off the helicopter.

Everyone in the dining room gasped.

"They freaking shoved him off the helicopter!" Kai shouted.

"We can see that, Kai!" Hirakoba said, hitting Kai on the head.

"Rikkai's training is seriously scary." Eiji shivered.

Kirihara sniffed, "I know! I almost died that time you know!"

Then the scene showed where Atobe went to school on a Sunday.

Atobe spit out his coffee but like usual, he quickly composed himself and haughtily said, "Ahn~? I didn't know you were there seeing my rare mistake of going to school?"

Kirihara sweat dropped.

"Rare mistake? I believe you always make a mistake to come to school when there's no classes." Yuushi fearlessly said.

Atobe's eyebrow twitched, "Ore-sama suggests that you keep your mouth shut Oshitari."

"Monkey king is an air head huh." Ryoma smirked. Atobe vein popped. The kid is seriously getting on his nerves since Chapter Nine Episode Three.

Zaizen then raised the book once more showing Houkago no Oujisama where Kirihara and Kaidoh are shown interacting with each other. The first strip was Kirihara taking a picture of Kaidoh while he was playing with a cat who hates him.

Momo and Eiji burst out laughing.

"Poor Kaidoh-chin! Even though he loves animals so much, they hate him!" Eiji snickered.

Kaidoh frowned. It took all of his willpower not to start a food fight.

_**Kirihara: **__Geez, even though I said I was just kidding, how persistent. As expected of Mamushi._

_**Kaidou: **__Don't call me Mamushi! _

_**Kirihara: **__Eh! What don't you like about Mamushi? It's poisonous, that's cool, isn't it?! It's a reptile, isn't it?! _

_**Kaidou: **__Eh? Well ... _

_**Kirihara: **__I get called Wakame Yarou, you know! It's not even an animal! It's a MARINE PRODUCT! _

_**Kaidou:**__It's true that I'm not a marine product._

_**Kirihara: **__You-! This is where you're supposed to read between the lines and follow with something like "but seaweed is delicious, isn't it?"! _

People in the room snickered.

"That nickname really gets on his nerves." Niou snickered.

"He said that Mamushi's nickname is cool? I can't believe this! Hahahaha!" Momo laughed out loud.

"They have so many similarities. Even in having a despised nickname." Yukimura smiled.

Kirihara and Kaidoh sighed, _'Why did that book show up again?' _

_**Kirihara:**__Besides, your senpais seem kind over here, how nice. We have nothing but scary senpais at our place. _

_**Kaidou:**__Really?_

_**Kirihara:**__There's a senpai who doesn't get jokes and is super strict, right? _

_**Kaidou:**__We have one too ... _

_**Kirihara:**__ And a senpai who seems to have ESP and is able to read your thoughts ... _

_**Kaidou:**__ ..._

_**Kirihara:**__And a senpai who always seems to be smiling gently but is scary when angry. _

_**Kaidou:**__It seems like we'd really get along ..._

"The first ones are Sanada and Tezuka-buchou!" Eiji exclaimed with a laugh. Biggest mistake of his life.

_SLAP! _

"50 laps around the camp!"

Eiji jawdropped in horror, "I was just stating the truth! And it's such a nice morning too!" he whined yet went to do his laps while rubbing his aching cheek.

"Am I really that scary when angry?" Fuji smiled.

"Yanagi's the one who reads thoughts since he has this trademark of 'blah blah blah is what you will say.'" Marui said.

"Buchou is the one who seems to be smiling gently but is scary when angry." Jackal added.

Yukimura just smiled.

_Next Generation Talk _

_**Kaidou:**__ It looks like he hasn't come. Che, as usual, that bastard lacks self-awareness._

_**Inoue:**__ I see ... well, since it's a restaurant here, do you want something to drink while we wait? I wonder if I should get some soup._

_**Kaidou:**__ Then, is it okay if I have the 100% Fruit Juice? ... even so, this is strange. That guy, he left the room before me saying "I'm going to the interview"._

_**Inoue:**__ I see. You guys are in the same room. I wonder where he could've gone, Kirihara-kun. It seems that there are some dangerous dogs around the area outside too ... I wonder if he'll be all right?_

_**Kirihara:**__ Cheers! Oh, it's here, it's here. Thank you, Uza Uza. You really helped me out._

_**Krauser:**__ It was no problem. But Kirihara-san, why were you in the washroom?_

_**Kirihara:**__ But that was 'cause the interview place has RE-RE-REST-RESTO-something written for it._

_**Krauser:**__ The place that you were in was the RESTROOM, Kirihara-san~!_

_**Kirihara:**__ Ah-, I thought it was strange for the interview to be in the washroom, hahaha._

_**Inoue:**__ (Kirihara-kun, you really are bad at English, aren't you ...) _

The players burst out laughing.

"He read the restaurant as the restroom? That's too funny!" Marui laughed like there's no tomorrow. He definitely is enjoying bullying the poor kid.

"Well sorry for not being good in English!" Kirihara pouted.

"Who in their right mind would do an interview inside the washroom anyway?" Kenya snickered.

"AHHH! Shut up!" Kirihara shouted, getting very embarrassed.

_**Yanagi:**__ Inoue-san, our priority should be to let Sadaharu recover first. The method to cope with dizziness after a long hot bath is to drink some lukewarm soup, and then taking some Vitamin C should be effective._

_**Inoue:**__ Thank goodness! I happen to have some cold soup! Let him drink this ... I wonder if the wakame (seaweed) in it contains any Vitamin C? Let Inui-kun have some wakame (seaweed)._

_**Kirihara:**__ *twitches* Wakame ... huh? Who are you calling "wakame yarou"! *more evil laughter*_

_**Inoue:**__ S-Shoot -! Even though I was that careful, I inadvertently spoke the word "wakame"!_

_**Inui:**__ Ka ... Kaidou, stop it. I've collected the data._

_**Kaidou:**__ ... yes, Inui-senpai!_

_**Inoue:**__ Yanagi-kun! Isn't there something you can do to deal with Kirihara-kun!_

_**Yanagi:**__ When the situation becomes this out of hand, if I, Yanagi, had to say, it won't be easy to calm him ..._

_**Inoue:**__ H-How could that be? Just try anything!_

_**?:**__ What's this, I thought I could hear some really noisy voices from the outside, Kirihara-kun and the others, huh? Kirihara-kun's hair style looks just perfect even just out of the bath -. Really, you're pretty cool._

_**Kirihara:**__ ... ha. Eh, really? Well ... that's 'cause I spent quite a bit of time fixing it up~!_

_**Yanagi:**__ Shiraishi!?_

_**Shiraishi:**__ Yanagi-kun ... It's tough to keep the Gontakure in order, it's the same no matter which school it is. Well, I'm also personally interested in how far Kirihara-kun can progress. We'll be on an united front for this matter._

_**Yanagi:**__ Shiraishi ... sincerely, I'm indebted to you._

_**Kaidou:**__ Inoue-san, let's use this chance to take Inui-senpai and escape!_

_**Inoue:**__ R-Right ... Inui-kun also has an interview soon. Let's carefully move him from here and take him to the Treatment Room!_

_**Kirihara:**__ Eh, you said "treatment", that's when they style your hair. There's a room here that can do something like that?! As expected of the U-17 Selection Training Camp!_

_**Shiraishi:**__ That's right! If you can fix up your hair there, Kirihara-kun, go make yourself even more cool than you are now. (That's way too much of a wrong guess, well, in these circumstances, anything is good.) _

"What a messed up interview. We didn't even learn anything about them." Yanagi commented.

"Yeah, just when I thought I could gather more data. Those reporters are really useless." Inui said.

Sweat drops.

Marui laughed again, "Akaya mistook another word hahaha!"

Jackal sweat dropped at his partner, "You've been eating way too many sweets to make you this hyper Bunta."

"You're amazing, Shiraishi. You can really control our Akaya." Yukimura said.

Shiraishi scratched his hair, "It all started when we paired up for a doubles match."

"And buchou's used to it because of Kin-chan and Zaizen-kun." Kenya added.

"I'm not that much of a troublemaker." Zaizen muttered.

_Words for the Two _

_Kaidou, I have countless newly developed Inui Juices I would like you to try out. Next time, won't you stop by my house? (Inui) _

Kaidoh and the rest of the Seigaku regulars plus the people who know of the juice's powers shuddered.

Inui suddenly said, "Ah, I have that juice right now. Let me bring it out for you to drink."

"NOOO! Don't move another step Inui/Inui-senpai!" They simultaneously said.

Inui just tilted his head questioningly.

_Kirihara-kun, your eyes are completely red! If it's fine with you, please use my eye drops. It's effective with bloodshot eyes. (Ootori) _

"That's our Choutaro. Innocent and pure as ever." Shishido said, feeling proud for his kouhai with no reason.

"He's too innocent." Yuushi added.

_Mamushi? Wakame? What, neither sounds yummy~! Eh? They're not food? (Kintarou) _

Kaidoh and Kirihara vein popped. Kintarou tilted his head questioningly.

Shiraishi and the rest of Shintenhouji facepalmed.

"Here's another overly innocent guy." Kenya said.

_Bandanna-kun, give me that bandanna. __ A~n, don't be so rou~gh! (Koharu)_

The temperature in the room dropped. Kaidoh face planted on his food.

"Koharu! Are you seriously replacing me for that guy?" Yuuji whined.

"I told you guys to just break up." Zaizen commented.

_Akaya! In this training camp, you're going to wake up together with me at 4 every morning! I'm going to take this opportunity to fix your bad habit of oversleeping! (Sanada) _

Kirihara's face fell.

"NOOO! I don't like this at all! Let me sleep a good 10 hours of sleep!" He cried.

"NO! You will be running with me every morning! We shall fix that bad habit of yours!" Sanada scolded him.

The rest ignored them and continued.

_Oi, Kirihara! If you're a man, don't make such a fuss over one or two hairstyles! That's shameful! (Shishido) _

Kirihara vein popped, "How bout you try having a seaweed hair, you ass!"

"What did you say?" Shishido shouted.

"I'm still not done talking to you Akaya!" Sanada interrupted.

"NOO! I don't want to wake up early!" Kirihara whined.

"I dare you to call me an ass again!" Shishido shouted.

The rest ignored them and continued.

_Akaya, if it's you, you'll be able to lead Rikkai. Good luck. You'll return my 100 yen before graduation, won't you? (Jackal) _

Kirihara dead panned and shouted at Zaizen, "Why are you reading mine only? Read messages for Mamushi too!"

Jackal said, "When will you return my 100 yen, Akaya?"

Marui said, "It's just 100 yen, Jackal. Let it go."

"Yeah! What senpai said!" Kirihara said.

"I'm still not done talking to you Akaya!" Sanada interrupted.

"I'm still not done as well!" Shishido added.

"When will you two stop talking to me?" Kirihara shouted.

_I can't decide if I want to get a nice perm like Kirihara-kun's. What do you think? (Shiraishi) _

This time, Tomoka and An reacted, "NOO! Don't do it Shiraishi-san! Don't do it for the fangirls!"

Shiraishi just tilted his head questioningly.

_Kaidou-kun, look, you need to smile more, smile more! Kirihara-kun, if you hit things like that, the bowls are gonna fall~! (Sengoku)_

_T/N: Sengoku could also mean that "luck" will fall_

Momo laughed, "If Mamushi smiles, the world will end!"

"What did you say, peach head?" Kaidoh shouted.

"I said the world will end if you smile!" Momo vein popped.

The rest ignored the shoutings and continued.

_You're a fun guy to mess around with. Let me be straight, the one who came up with "wakame yarou (seaweed bastard)" was Yagyuu. (Niou) _

"So it was you! You started it all!" Kirihara shouted.

"We're still not done talking to you!" Sanada, Shishido and Jackal shouted. Kirihara flinched and sweat dropped, _'Why me?' _

_It looks like Koharu is aiming for you, but I won't hand Koharu, who has synchronized with me in shoujo glory, over~! (Hitouji) _

"Seriously, just break up." Zaizen mentioned for the nth time.

_Heeey, Akaya. I totally saw that you snuck in candy with you! Let me have some too. (Marui) _

Marui smirked, "Oh! It's my turn to 'talk' to Akaya!"

"Please senpai, don't add yourself in this argument!" Kirihara begged but Marui didn't listen.

_I accidentally saw Kaidou-sempai getting ignored by Karupin while strolling... this was actually the fifth time. (Ryoma) _

"Poor Kaidoh-chin! Animals really hate him nya!" Eiji snickered.

"But you don't hate him?" Kintarou asked Eiji.

"Eh? Why would I hate him?" Eiji tilted his head.

"Aren't you a cat? Zaizen told me that you're really a cat in human form." Kintarou explained.

Eiji sweat dropped and glanced at Zaizen who was looking away and whistling innocently.

Suddenly, the door opened and out came the circuit coach, Tsuge Ryuuji!

"What are you all still doing here? Start practicing now!"

"SIR YES SIR!" Everyone shouted and scrambled to get outside.

Ryoga who was left behind then noticed something on top of one of the tables.

It was a book titled, "Pair Puri Volume Seven."


	19. Rooms and Pillows

**A/N: Well after watching comedy animes, my brain finally came up with random and funny moments so I decided to update. Yay for me! Hope you like this next chapter since classes are starting for me and I might not update for awhile again, unless I feel like it. Sorry for being lazy and thanks for the love guys~ **

**Warning: My eyes have been opened to shounen-ai… Lol. Seriously though, some characters might become ooc (cause it's a fanfic duh) and some wrong grammar here and there, spoilers and such. Yeaaaahh. ALSO, since the room assignments were made after Tezuka left the camp, kindly ignore the fact that TEZUKA DOESN'T HAVE ANY ROOM IN THIS FIC lol. It would be boring anyway if I remove Tezuka in this fic anyway **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT, the fanbooks, the bishounens, the shotas, the smexies, etc. etc. Basically I don't own the whole POT universe. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nineteen: Rooms and Pillows<strong>

Ryoga stared at the book he picked up when someone from behind suddenly put an arm around him. Ryoga flinched and relaxed upon seeing that it was only Tanegashima.

"What's that you're holding?" he asked.

"Some fanbook that the middle schoolers are currently addicted to." Ryoga answered.

"Interesting. It's not fun to leave us high schoolers out of it." Tanegashima said.

Ryoga smirked, "Yeah. Though this fanfic will get more comedic when we read this with the middle schoolers and due to lack of translations, we should read this some other time."

Tanegashima blinked, "Fanfic? Translations?"

~xoxoxoxo~

The middle schoolers in the middle of training…

With Catherine sitting on a bench…

Jackal, who was currently having a practice match with Kirihara, glanced at the said bear every now and then distracting him from the match. It only got worse when Marui decided to distract him even more by playing with said bear.

Eiji in another court collapsed on the bench taking a break from practicing with Ryoma. Sakuno appeared bringing with her a water bottle and some towels to give to Eiji.

"Thanks!" Eiji grinned then drank from the bottle.

"You girls will be leaving the camp today right?" Eiji asked once he stopped drinking.

"Yes."

"Aww. Why don't you stay here like what Horio and the others did and help out?"

"We have other stuff to do back at home. Tomo-chan has to take care of her siblings and I have to help out my grandmother. I don't know about An-san." Sakuno replied.

Eiji pouted, "I see. Ochibi will miss you."

Ryoma, who was a little ways away, heard it and reacted, "Huh?"

Eiji mischievously grinned and said, "Did you know? That you two are already canon?"

"Canon?" Ryoma and Sakuno chorused, not understanding said word.

Suddenly, Kintarou of the Otaku Circle came to the rescue!

"It means you two are already official! Not fair!" Kintarou pouted.

"Official?" The two chorused again.

For some random reason, random people started gathering around. Completely forgetting the reason why they are in a training camp.

Eiji then started telling his story, "Well, it all started with this special manga which has a picture of ochibi ten years after."

Ryoma deadpanned, "Isn't that supposed to be fake? Seeing I'm standing right here in front of you right at this moment which is definitely not ten years after."

"No! It's true! It really is a picture of you ten years after. You even look like your brother. And guess what?"

The others leaned in urging Eiji to continue his sentence.

"Sakuno-chan is with you in that picture!" Eiji declared standing up with fists up in the air.

"Ohhhhh!" The middle schoolers reacted while Sakuno blushed.

"And judging by the background, you two were walking around America with Karupin!" Eiji added.

"Ohhhh!"

"The RyoSaku fanclub lives on!" Members of the RSFC shouted.

"And who would've thought that ochibi would give one of his precious rackets to Sakuno-chan." Eiji girlishly blushed.

"Now that you remind me, I never asked Sakuno why she was using a red racket." Tomoka commented.

"Ohohoho, young love~" Momo teased which was eventually joined by the others much to the discomfort of the two.

~xoxoxoxo~

That night…

**Room 201 (Devil's Room) – Shiraishi, Yukimura, Fuji **

"Did you know that seeds of apples are poisonous?" Shiraishi said.

"Inui once used apple seeds in his concoctions." Fuji shared.

"Well, it isn't that dangerous but too much of them can be dangerous." Yukimura said.

Shiraishi sweat dropped, "Why would Inui put apple seeds in his juice?"

"They're still tasty though and healthy. I recommend them." Fuji smiled.

"Renji brought some of those juices once during our practice but when I got there, all of them were lying on the ground with Genichirou still standing but in a zombified state." Yukimura said.

Outside the room, Mizuki was eavesdropping in their conversation.

**Room 202 – Chitose, Yanagi, Inui, Mizuki **

Mizuki came back into the room and said, "Inui, once this camp finishes, share some of your juices with us St. Rudolph. I heard that it helped improve your team."

"I'd be glad to." Inui's glasses shone as he smiled devilishly.

"I'd also be glad to assist you again in making the juice, Sadaharu." Yanagi said.

Inui and Yanagi then discussed the ingredients they would be using with a dark and creepy aura around them while Mizuki joined to gather data and possibly make one himself.

"How about using sardines?" Yanagi suggested.

"I already did that with my Iwashi Mizu." Inui said.

"Vinegar plus yakiniku sauce."

"Not a bad idea."

"Let's add some fruits and vegetables to make it healthy."

"Add in some oil, flour and sugar."

Chitose sweat dropped at their discussion and muttered, "The members of St. Rudolph will last one second after drinking the juice."

**Room 203 – Yagyuu, Kuwahara, Momoshiro, Ibu **

"Why am I placed in this room? The coaches said that it will help improve my skills but after all the time I spent in this room, I don't think I improved at all. Jackal-san and my style are the same and we should help each other out but he's always talking with Yagyuu-san or hanging out with the bubble gum guy and after Marui-san ditched him for Kite-san, he's always sulking on the corner of his bed. I can't talk with Yagyuu-san since he's always reading his detective books and I don't like to bother him and I don't even know him that well. I consider myself close with Momoshiro but he's always reading the mangas Kirihara and Tooyama lent him and laughing out loud to himself in which I see Yagyuu-san twitching and is possibly annoyed. How can we improve ourselves if all of them are so immersed in their own hobbies…"

Ibu muttered to himself, explaining the happenings in their room.

**Room 204 – Marui, Akutagawa, Mukahi **

"Look, look Marui! I just washed the wristbands you gave me!" Jiroh shouted while showing off said wristbands.

"You mean the wristbands you forcibly took and wrestled away from me." Marui corrected.

"I've been training very hard so that I could beat you and give you my wristbands!" Jiroh ignored Marui's sentence and continued speaking.

Mukahi then joined the conversation, "Ahh, that promise you made last time we had a practice match."

"Well, I still doubt you all can beat me." Marui said smugly making Mukahi twitch in anger.

"Are you picking a fight with me?" Mukahi, being short tempered, challenged.

"You're not even worthy to face me!" Marui scoffed.

"You…" Mukahi is now seething with anger.

"Calm down you guys! There's only one thing to do to resolve this!" Jiroh cheerfully said.

**Room 205 – Kaidoh, Kirihara, Hiyoshi, Zaizen **

Kaidoh was doing some push-ups while Kirihara, like usual, was talking with Catherine since it's no use talking with his roommates who only answers him with one word. Zaizen was blogging like usual and Hiyoshi, wearing his glasses, was reading, like usual, some novel about the seven school mysteries.

With a group of antisocial people, except Kirihara, grouped together in one room, it was a quiet room, except Kirihara who was still talking with Catherine in a one sided conversation.

Suddenly, there was a flash from a camera directed at Kirihara.

Kirihara and the others immediately turned to the source of the flash showing Zaizen taking a picture of Kirihara and Catherine with his phone.

"Tsk. I should remember to turn off the flash." Zaizen muttered.

"Did you just take a picture of me?" Kirihara asked.

"And if I did?" Zaizen asked back.

"With Catherine?" Kirihara, hiding his eyes behind his bangs, asked.

Kaidoh stood up from his push-up position and Hiyoshi watched the two in silence. Zaizen tilted his head a little to the side and answered, "Yeah?"

Kirihara who was still hiding his eyes behind his bangs started shaking. The others in the room thought he was angry and was about to go devil mode on them when suddenly…

He raised his head up showing sparkling eyes while shouting at Zaizen, "You just have to give me a copy of that picture!"

The others fell face plant on the floor.

**Room 206 – Echizen, Tooyama, Krauser, Yuuta **

Ryoma was already lying in his bed at the top deck with Yuuta below who was doing maintenance on his racket. Krauser was reading a Japanese-English book on his bed while Kintarou… was missing.

Yuuta noticed this and said, "I was wondering why it was quiet here but then I noticed that the jungle boy from Shitenhouji is missing. Where is he?"

Krauser, who was slowly improving his Japanese language, understood a little of what Yuuta said and answered in a broken Japanese language, "He was here while ago and I not notice door open."

Yuuta raised an eyebrow and 'hmm-ed'. He then stood up and looked at Ryoma who was still lying in his bed trying to sleep. Yuuta then noticed another bulge under Ryoma's blanket.

"Uhhh, Echizen? What's that under your blanket?" Yuuta cautiously asked.

Ryoma, hearing his name, sat up and lifted his blanket and lo and behold! Kintarou was curled on his bed!

"What are you doing on my bed?" Ryoma asked, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

Kintarou sat up from his position as well and pouted, "But it's scary sleeping at the top alone! I keep imagining that suddenly someone would be beside me while I sleep or some woman with long hair would be staring at me while hanging from the ceiling or some hand would pull my foot until I fell down…" he continued talking about his scary imaginations until Ryoma pushed him off the bed and he fell down to the floor.

Ryoma then covered himself up with his blanket and tried to sleep but with Kintarou whining and crying about how it hurts when he fell, it was hard for Ryoma to get some sleep.

Yuuta and Krauser sweat dropped at the scene. This room has to go through this scene every night.

**Room 207 – Amane, Kurobane, Konjiki, Hitouji **

Koharu was sitting on the floor arranging some stolen shots of Kamio, Kaidoh, Tezuka, Atobe and other hot guys in the camp while Yuuji was sulking in the corner. He did try to rip one picture up but he was owned by Koharu. Amane was trying to think up of some puns while Kurobane blankly watched everyone in the room.

'_Why must I be the only straight man in this manzai group?' _he sighed.

"Who even took those pictures anyway?" Kurobane thought aloud.

Koharu's ears twitched and suddenly, he was only inches away from Kurobane's face. Kurobane stepped back immediately.

"Fuji-kyun of Seigaku helped me take these wonderful pictures you know! Some of the pictures were taken by the data group in Room 202 and even Zaizen dear helped me though that little one had to be forced a little." Koharu shared.

Kurobane sweat dropped and nervously said, "Uhh, okay."

Koharu then said, "When I look at you closely like this, you also look very handsome. I might have to add another one in my collection."

"Collection?" Kurobane repeated with a frightened expression.

Yuuji left his corner and whined, "You're adding him into your collection? What about all the times we've been through, Koharu!"

"You shut up! I don't need you anymore!" Koharu dramatically answered back.

Amane suddenly said, "There is no love in this lover's quarrel! Pfft!"

"You shut up!" Kurobane shouted as he flying kicked the heck out of Amane.

**Room 210 – Atobe, Minami, Kadowaki, Higashikata **

"You pitiful human beings! Listen to ore-sama!" Atobe said while sitting with crossed legs at the top of the bed with the others kneeling on the floor.

"Ore-sama will teach you how to become famous! Be grateful to ore-sama!"

"We are eternally grateful to Atobe-sama!" The others emotionlessly chorused.

"Start by making up your own cheer and making your teammates shout that cheer every time you enter the court!"

The others sweat dropped.

And the lesson continues.

**Room 211 – Kikumaru, Oishi, Shishido, Ootori **

"You will never beat the Golden Pair! We are the best doubles ever, nya!" Eiji shouted.

"Just you wait and see! We will beat you the next time we have a match! We improved a lot you know!" Shishido argued.

Every night, Eiji and Shishido would argue about who the better doubles team is and every night, Oishi and Choutaro would try to stop the two from wreaking havoc or even starting another pillow fight.

"Why don't we all just work together to improve each other, senpai?" Choutaro asked with a sweat drop as he tried to stop the fight.

"You're too naïve, Choutaro! We must be competitive to improve our skills!" Shishido said.

"Really now?" Choutaro sighed.

Oishi who was taking hold of all the pillows in the room said, "Ootori-kun's right, Eiji. Let's work hard together."

"They were the ones starting it!" Eiji complained.

Oishi sweat dropped, "From what I see in the first sentence, you were the one who started it, Eiji."

**Room 212 – Yuushi, Kenya, Kamio, Sakata **

"Our Kin-chan achieved TnK and with his monstrous strength and stamina, even Echizen doesn't stand a chance!" Kenya boasted to his cousin.

"You're underestimating the Super Rookie of the East, Kenya. Echizen has monstrous strength as well beneath that small interior of his and he will be able to handle your rookie well and he might as well beat him." Yuushi countered.

Kenya vein popped and they continued their argument.

"You can never beat my rhythm!" Kamio boasted to Sakata.

"HAHAHAHA! I can easily beat your speed! How about we have a competition tomorrow?" Sakata challenged.

"Bring it on! I'll defeat you anytime!"

And the other two in the room are arguing as well.

**Room 214 (Niou Kingdom) – Niou, Kabaji **

"Kabaji, ore-sama demands you to torment Atobe in their room by throwing this at him." Niou ordered impersonating Atobe while handing him something.

"Usu." Kabaji obeyed and proceeded to Room 210.

After awhile…

Kabaji returned with a paint drenched Atobe.

"Niou Masaharu! What do you think you're doing to ore-sama! Even interrupting my lesson with the commoners!" Atobe shouted.

"Technically, I didn't do it. Your loyal servant Kabaji did." Niou smirked.

Atobe vein popped, "If it's not the brat tormenting me, it's you. Each and every one of you gets on my nerves."

**Room 217 – Sanada, Ishida, Tachibana, Sengoku **

Gin and Tachibana were talking probably Gin asking Tachibana about how Ishida Tetsu is doing or stuff like that. Sanada was meditating while Sengoku was reading… something…

Sengoku then chuckled creepily making the others look at him.

Sanada, whose meditation was ruined, wondered what Sengoku was reading. Knowing him, it definitely wasn't good.

And so, Sanada headed to the top bunk where Sengoku was and stealthily peeked at his book.

_SLAP! _

"Wh-What are you doing, Sanada?" Sengoku sat up rubbing his aching cheek.

"I should be asking _you _that question. What are _you _doing?" Sanada glared.

Gin and Tachibana exchanged glances with question marks forming on their heads.

Sengoku sweat dropped and nervously answered, "R-Reading?"

_SLAP! _

"Run 1000 laps around this room!"Tezuka randomly appeared out of nowhere and ordered Sengoku.

"I'm sorry!" Sengoku bowed over and over again then started to run.

Tachibana went to peek at the book Sengoku was reading and dead panned.

It was a porn magazine.

**Room 220 – Kite, Kai, Hirakoba, Chinen, Tanishi **

"Why did they put our whole team in one room? It's no fun being around the same guys!" Kai complained.

Tanishi said, "Why am I sleeping on the floor? I already lost a lot of weight you know?" while eating junk foods on the floor.

"You're still largest among us so it's better for you and us if you sleep on the floor." Chinen said.

"Seriously though, why did the only girls in the camp have to leave? It only made it more boring here. There's no eye candy." Kai whined as he sneaked towards Tanishi and stole from his bag of chips.

"Unlike us, the girls actually have lives to live while we live our life playing tennis all day." Hirakoba complained.

"Why are you even in the tennis club if you're complaining about playing tennis?" Chinen sweat dropped.

"Hey Kite, you've been quiet for awhile now." Kai said turning to Kite who was lying on the bottom bed.

The four members of Higa crowded among Kite seeing he was already asleep. Each of them then took pillows and aimed it at Kite.

**Room 224 – Akutsu, Kawamura, Tenjin, Hirari **

Tenjin and Hirari were singing praises about Choutaro while Kawamura sweat dropped at them. It was amazing how they still can't forget their gratefulness to the kind player.

Akutsu then said, "Weaklings like you guys who can't even catch a ball should just leave the camp."

The temperature in the room dropped as Tenjin and Hirari dead panned seeing they can't say anything to anger the violent player.

"Don't say that Akutsu. They're both trying their best." Kawamura defended the high schoolers.

Tenjin and Hirari's eyes sparkled as they found another kind player among the middle schoolers.

"Tsk."

~xoxoxoxo~

_**BAM! **_

A loud noise was heard at Room 204, Room 214 and Room 220.

Players in every room went out after the noise and upon opening the doors where the loud noise was coming from, Mukahi was seen lying on the floor with a pillow on his face in Room 204, in Room 214, Kabaji was blocking a pillow Atobe threw at Niou and in Room 220, Kite was buried under pillows.

The players all looked at each other.

"Sorry partner!" Eiji then tackled Oishi after saying his piece then grabbed the pillows he was holding and threw them at Shishido.

"Why you!" Shishido shouted as he made his counterattack.

Tenjin and Hirari heard the commotion and came running to aid Choutaro who was desperately stopping his senpai.

"That looks like fun!" Kintarou shouted as he grabbed a handful of pillows including the pillow Yuuta was leaning on making Yuuta bang his head on the wall.

Kintarou then threw the pillow randomly and it randomly hit Sanada who was about to counter but upon seeing it was the kid he has a soft spot on, threw the pillow elsewhere hitting Yukimura.

"Oh Genichirou, you dare challenge the Child of God?" Yukimura creepily said making Sanada sweat drop.

Fuji then went to Yuuta's room seeing his dear little brother knocked out on the wall. Ryoma who was still lying on his bed not caring about the world said to Fuji, "It was the jungle boy who did it."

"Thanks." Fuji creepily smiled and grabbed a pillow along the way.

"GWAAAHHH!" was Kintarou's defeated scream.

Shiraishi heard it and decided to avenge his kouhai. It's a repeated showdown between Shiraishi and Fuji!

Who will be the winner this time?

Kamio and Sakata were having a duel as well but not with pillow fights but a running competition. Unfortunately, they both slipped on a spilt Inui juice.

It was over before they even started.

Kirihara then joined in challenging the three kings of Rikkai or rather, the two kings of Rikkai since Sanada was knocked out by Yukimura. But even before Kirihara threw his pillow, Yanagi and Yukimura double teamed the heck out of him.

It was over before he even started.

Ryoma who was peacefully lying on his bed not caring about the world was suddenly hit by a pillow. Vein popping, he looked over to see who it was that dared to hit him and saw his older brother winking at him.

The Reunion Fight of the Brothers!

Ryoma jumped out of his bed and threw a pillow at Ryoga but he dodged it and it went all the way across their room to Room 205 which knocked Zaizen's phone out of his hands and broke.

Everyone stopped the pillow fight just to stare at Zaizen's broken phone.

Silence…

"YEAAAAHHHH!" The players rejoiced upon knowing that the only thing threatening them is no longer.

Tsuge Ryuuji, the circuit coach who told them overdoing pillow fights were forbidden and the one who manages the dorms, came again and shouted at them, "Didn't I tell you that overdoing pillow fights are forbidden and shut up all of you and go to sleep!"

"Sir yes sir!" They all scrambled to their respective rooms all the while carrying their fallen comrades.


	20. Blog and Brother

**A/N: Yay! I'm still alive and kicking! Sorry for the late update like always and hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to whoever's still waiting and reading this. I love you guys~ **

**Warning: Spoilers and such. OOC-ness and random crack. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own POT and some data came from fanbooks so credits to the translators for translating them. I love those people lol. The data translations can be read at the forum in mangahelpers if you're interested. Also I don't own the game Catherine. It's a real game just google if you don't know it lol. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Twenty: Blog and Brother<strong>

It was the morning after the pillow fight incident. Yuushi woke up to see that Kenya got up earlier than him. Kenya was standing in the middle of their room with his arms spread open and his head raised with his eyes closed. Yuushi looked at his cousin strangely.

'_What is this fellow doing this early in the morning? And why did he wake up earlier than me?' _he thought.

It was Kamio's turn to wake up and when he saw Kenya's pose, unlike Yuushi, he asked him directly,

"What are you doing, Kenya-san?"

Sakata woke up as well and Kenya, upon hearing his name being called, opened his eyes and with a refreshing smile turned to him and answered,

"This is the first time I have felt so free in all my life!"

The rest tilted their heads in confusion with a synchronized, "Huh?"

"You know what happened last night! Zaizen broke his phone! With that out of the way, he can no longer threaten my life!" Kenya said with a tone of excitement.

The others sweatdropped. They felt sorry and happy for him at the same time.

Suddenly though, a terrifying sound ruined his happy moment.

_piro piro piroo~~~n _

Kenya felt the blood drain out of his face. He immediately took hold of his phone and after looking at it, his face turned into a terrified expression. The others looked at him sympathetically.

Kamio tried to break the silence by asking, "Was that Zai-"

He was cut off when Kenya said, "Don't… don't finish that sentence. Please. And don't even mention his name to me right now."

Yuushi checked his cellphone and went to Zaizen's blog. Like they thought, it has a new update and it read,

_Did you know that Kenya-senpai is actually jealous of buchou's popularity with girls? _

Yuushi sighed, _'So that's why he's depressed. Not only did his kouhai update his blog, it was about Kenya too.' _

~xoxoxoxo~

"Zaizen, didn't your phone break last night? How did you update your blog? Did you borrow someone's phone?" Shiraishi asked while they were eating breakfast.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at them. Shiraishi sweatdropped, _'They were all curious about it? Does everyone already know about Zaizen's blog?' _

"Oh that. Well, Atobe-san has a lot of spare phones and he gave me one and in exchange, I would not write about this certain secret of his." Zaizen calmly answered.

Everyone turned to look at Atobe with anger in their eyes and they all thought, _'So it was your fault!' _

"Hmmm. I wonder how I can bribe Zaizen-kun to not tell my secrets." Mizuki thought aloud.

Chitose laughed and said, "Good luck with that. It's a little hard to persuade our kouhai."

"I know a threat that will work." Koharu winked, "But I actually wanted Zaizen-kun to let my secrets be known to the world!"

"Why do you still keep it as a secret if you want it to be known?" Shishido deadpanned.

"And, what's this threat that will work?" Ryoma asked. He is a little curious. After all, he was also one of Zaizen's victims.

"Give me a kiss first then I'll tell you." Koharu quickly said with a matching smooch face.

Ryoma vein popped and actually wanted to throw his grape juice at him but Kawamura stopped him.

"You don't need that brat to give you a kiss Koharu! I'm here after all. I'll give you one anytime!" Hitouji said.

"No! Didn't I tell you that I don't need you anymore!" Koharu shouted.

"But Koharuuuu!"

And everyone continued their breakfast ignoring the gay lover's quarrel.

~xoxoxoxo~

At the courts, they were doing their usual practice when Kirihara suddenly shouted, "Hey everyone! Tokugawa Kazuya and Echizen Ryoga are having a match at the next court!"

"A match between those two? How interesting." Fuji commented.

"Catherine told me the details!" Kirihara added.

Everyone deadpanned after that one sentence and they all continued their practice.

"Hey I'm not lying! They really are having a match!"

"Then tell us Akaya, how can this _Catherine _tell you about it? Did _it_ walk all the way to the other court and _spoke_ to you?" Marui asked, emphasizing some words.

"How rude senpai! Catherine is alive I keep telling you!" Kirihara defended.

"How can a stuffed bear be alive Akaya?" Niou asked with a snicker.

Kirihara sniffed and was about to shout at them when someone shouted before him,

"Hey guys! A guy I forgot the name and Koshimae's brother are having a match at the next court!"

It was Kintarou, who was obviously skipping practice and loitering somewhere.

With a real person announcing, even if it was a stupid person like Kintarou, they all stopped practicing and went to the next court to have a look.

Once they reached the court, Tokugawa and Ryoga really are having a match and it was a heated match also.

"Hey look, even the high schoolers are here watching them." Tachibana said pointing to the audience.

"I wonder where the coaches are? Aren't they going to scold us for skipping practice like this?" Oishi worriedly asked.

"No worries! No worries! If everyone else is here then it's all fine right nya?" Eiji cheerfully answered.

"Besides, we've been scolded all the time that we're already used to it." Momo said.

"That really isn't something to be proud about." Ryoma said.

While the match was ongoing, Marui randomly asked Kirihara, "Why is it named Catherine?"

Kirihara's eyes sparkled and he enthusiastically explained, "Well there's this game I played called Catherine and the Catherine in that game was sooooooo, sooooo cute that I bought a bear and named it Catherine!"

"Just for that?" Marui sweatdropped.

"Just try playing it and you'll know!" Kirihara said.

"Isn't that game rated as mature? Aren't you too young for that game, Akaya?" Yanagi said.

Kirihara sweatdropped and made an excuse, "R-Really? I-It's just a game right? I-It's not like I'll copy what the game did."

Then Kintarou came and asked, "Ne, I want to play that game as well."

"No Kin-chan! You're too young for that!" Shiraishi shouted.

"Have you played that game, Shiraishi?" Kenya asked.

Shiraishi gulped at the question and nervously answered while blushing, "N-No… not really."

"One hundred percent chance that Shiraishi is lying." Inui said.

"Oh I know that game!" Sengoku butted in, "Catherine was so sexy and cute. Hehehe she's my ideal woman. Well I like all women in the world." he added with a creepy laugh.

"Yeah! Catherine is really sexy and cute right?" Kirihara cheerfully said while holding up his Catherine.

Everyone blankly stared at said bear.

"I'm sorry I even started this. Let's just continue watching the match." Marui lowered his head.

"So why are they even having a match?" Ryoma asked.

"Because of you." Kintarou answered.

Everyone looked at Kintarou with confused expressions.

"Uhh why Echizen?" Oishi asked.

Inui flipped his notebook and said, "According to the data I just got, it said that Tokugawa Kazuya always wanted a little brother and he has taken a liking to Echizen. Recently however, he has lost his favourite little brother Echizen over to Echizen Ryoga and as a result, a burning sense of rivalry with Echizen Ryoga developed."

...What?

Ryoma coughed.

"Well, having a little brother is nice. I guess…" Shiraishi said, breaking the ice.

"My nephew is annoying but I still care for him like he's my little brother and also…" Sanada glanced at Kintarou.

Yukimura noticed this and smiled, "You actually treat Tooyama-kun as a little brother as well. Right Genichirou?"

Niou snickered, "Sanada doesn't treat him as a little brother. For all I know, they could be father and son."

Sanada vein popped and was about to slap Niou but he suddenly used a Kintarou illusion making him stop.

Speaking of Kintarou…

"Uhm, where is he?" Yuuta asked.

Everyone looked around but Kintarou was nowhere to be found.

Shiraishi facepalmed when he finally saw where Kintarou was.

"Over there! He's in the middle of the match with Tokugawa-san and Echizen-san!" Ootori pointed.

"What is that idiot doing?" Kenya scratched his head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't a good father. I couldn't teach him well." Shiraishi sulked in a corner.

"Father?" Zaizen blankly stared at his senpai's stupidity.

Kenya patted Shiraishi's shoulder and consoled him saying, "No. I'm to blame as well. I should've helped you teach him the ways of the world."

"Mother?" Zaizen asked while pointing at Kenya.

"Who're you calling mother?" Kenya shouted while throwing a tennis ball at Zaizen, "And I still haven't forgiven you for what you did to me this morning!"

"I don't really need your forgiveness." Zaizen cockily said making Kenya even more enraged.

Meanwhile, Tokugawa and Ryoga stopped the match and stared at the little brat who dared interrupt them.

"It's not good to fight over Koshimae! You two should make peace and share him!" Kintarou innocently scolded the two.

"Huh?" The two chorused.

Ryoga scratched his head and asked, "What are you talking about?"

"It's all because you've been hogging Echizen. Even if I wanted to practice with him, he's always practicing with you teaching him some dangerous move." Tokugawa dramatically explained. He even sniffed a bit there as if he was about to cry.

"W-What? Is this what this match's all about?" Ryoga questioned, "You just suddenly asked me for a match."

"I also wanted to spend time with my little brother!" Tokugawa continued his dramatic speech.

"…But he's my brother." Ryoga sweatdropped.

"I don't care! I shall destroy you and take him as my little brother!"

Meanwhile at the audience…

"Isn't that nice Echizen? Aren't you a nice little brother?" Yuuta commented.

"You're a nice little brother too Yuuta." Fuji smiled.

"You're a nasty older brother." Yuuta countered.

Back with the dramatic tennis match, Tokugawa served a ball and Ryoga was about to return it when Kintarou once again interrupted and returned the ball instead.

"If that's how it's gonna be then I'll both destroy you and take Koshimae as my little brother so that you two won't fight anymore! Fighting is bad!"

"Why are you saying that if you're joining the fight?" Zaizen blankly commented.

"Well it fits since Tooyama IS older than Echizen." Inui commented.

"He is?" Many players jawdropped.

Yanagi said, "Yes, my data says that Tooyama is thirteen years old born on the first of April while Echizen is twelve born on the twenty-fourth of December. So Tooyama is older by just a few months."

"Really?" Ryoma was shocked as well by that fact and I as the author of this fic is as well.

Ryoga coughed a laugh, "You have no chance against me. I have more experiences having chibisuke as a little brother!"

Ryoma slumped down on the bench, "Why is he going along with this?"

Ryoga continued, "Chibisuke was so cute when he was younger you know and he would want me more as his brother. He used to worship me and is always sticking to me like glue and he would say 'Onii-san' every two seconds!"

"I don't remember that happening!" Ryoma stood up and shouted.

"Hoooohh! Ochibi has a cute side after all." Eiji snickered.

"No! Koshimae will have more fun with me as his older brother! Because… because… because I'm a fun person!" Kintarou countered.

People watching sweatdropped.

"Kin-chan's losing the fight." Shiraishi said.

"Eh? That was the fight they were talking about? They're not gonna play tennis?" Kirihara asked.

"I'm better as an older brother. I can actually teach him a whole lot more in tennis than you all and we can practice anytime, anywhere as well." Tokugawa said.

While the three competed being Ryoma's older brother, everyone got tired of it and just continued on with their practice.

~xoxoxoxo~

That night in Room 206…

"Ne Koshimae! Let's have a practice match tomorrow." Kintarou cheerfully said.

"Just a practice match? Not a real match?" Ryoma asked. He was completely surprised at Kintarou's different approach.

"Yeah! I have to be nice and play with my little brother to keep him happy." Kintarou smiled.

"…What?" Ryoma blankly stared.

"You don't know? Starting from now on, I'll be your older brother!"

"What!" Yuuta and Ryoma chorused. Krauser just stared at them not understanding a word they're saying.

"Y-You actually won that fight?" Yuuta asked with a pointed finger.

Kintarou nodded happily.

"How?" Ryoma asked completely shocked.

Kintarou pouted as he answered, "Isn't it just because I'm a better older brother than them."

Ryoma still can't believe how it happened so he quickly went over to Ryoga's room and asked him.

"It's because I told them that I would teach you more stuff and give you more porn and girls that they kicked me out of the fight." Ryoga answered.

Ryoma deadpanned. Ryoga was about to say something else but Ryoma quickly left the room and shut the door with a bang. He then went for Tokugawa's room.

"I told them that I would teach you and let you ride my motorcycle but they told me that it was too dangerous so I lost the fight."

'_They're treating me like a kid.' _Ryoma facepalmed.

Once again, Ryoma left the room with a bang even while Tokugawa was about to say something as well.

Back at Room 206…

"Welcome back otouto!" Kintarou shouted once Ryoma returned but it was returned with a glare.

"Don't call me that. Anyway, just stop with this little brother thing. Let's all just agree that I'm no one's little brother."

"Why don't you just be everyone's little brother since you're the youngest here in camp." Kintarou smiled as he said.

It just dawned on Ryoma that he IS the youngest here in camp. He is one of the shortest as well too. Ryoma twitched. That thought just made him angry.

"I'm going to sleep!" Ryoma angrily said.

"Goodnight my beloved little brother!" Kintarou said cheerfully and lovingly.

And that sent shivers down Ryoma's spine and he couldn't sleep that night because of it.


End file.
